Despertando a la realidad
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Cuando eres adolescente, un mundo maravilloso se presenta ante ti; la idealización de un mundo feliz, del príncipe azul. Pero todo eso se desmorona cuando tienes que enfrentarte a la vida, cuando tienes que despertar a la realidad. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1 - BESOS SABOR A MIEL

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia y espero sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen Stephenie Meyer; la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I <strong>

**BESOS SABOR A MIEL**

**Bella's POV**

Hoy, es un día de esos en los que no sabes qué hacer con tu miserable vida; siendo totalmente sincera, nunca he sabido a ciencia cierta qué hacer con ella, pero ya qué más da.

Camino todos los días por los pasillos del instituto de Forks, mi nuevo hogar, con la cabeza siempre gacha de una clase a otra, simplemente tratando de que los días pasen y pasen. Aunque no digo lo mismo de mis noches, siempre quiero que lleguen, solo de esa manera puedo ver a mi príncipe azul, el que llega por mí en su unicornio blanco. Pero no duran tanto como yo quisiera. Siempre he pensado que de eso tan bueno no lo hay en la realidad, por eso mi comportamiento de siempre en el instituto.

No soy muy dada a socializar, tengo pocos "amigos" si así se les podría llamar, no me dan las suficiente confianza como para contarles todo lo que me pasa, así que prefiero guardarme esas cosas para mí, y la verdad es muy duro cargar con tantos sentimientos tu sola pero no hay de otra.

Por la mañana me desperté con la sensación de que algo me falta, un vacío en el alma que no se como definirlo. Eso basta para que quiera perderme en mi mundo y querer que mi príncipe llegue, me saque una sonrisa con una de sus ocurrencias o que con un solo beso alegre mi mundo

—Bella recuerda que eso no hay en este mundo, nada de príncipes —y mucho menos yo, soy o parezco una princesa; soy una torpe de lo peor, me da miedo caminar porque sé que voy a tropezar con algo invisible, y no es que el clima de este nuevo lugar ayude.

Después del almuerzo camine pesadamente hacia mi clase de biología, ya faltaba poco para terminar, pero aún quedaba lo más terrible del día: las clases de Educación Física, mi infierno personal. Empezaríamos a ver beisbol y de solo imaginarme frente a un bate o frente a una pelota pequeña que viajara a velocidad vertiginosa se me revolvía el estómago. Aleje esas ideas espantosas de mi cabeza, ya me enfrentaré con eso más tarde, por lo pronto, ahí voy organismos unicelulares.

Llegando que llegando, como siempre, me tropecé con el escritorio de Lauren, una compañera que para nada me cae bien, es una arrogante de lo peor que se creé la más linda. Después de este incidente me dispuse a sentarme en mi escritorio que era de dos asientos, los cuales ocupaba yo sola; eso me agradaba, no me gustaba hacer las cosas con alguien más. Estaba perdida en mi mundo cuando el señor Banner llamo la atención de la clase

—Bueno jóvenes, el día de hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero. Se llama Edward Cullen. —En el momento en que pronuncio ese nombre, un chico hermoso, alto, el cabello de un color extraño, lo que lograba que fuera aun más hermoso; ojos verdes, piel tan blanca como el mismo hielo; entró por la puerta haciendo temblar hasta la más chiquita de mis terminaciones nerviosas. El príncipe azul de mis sueños; que no parecía real y si no fuera por el frio tan insoportable del ambiente, me hubiera creído que era un sueño, en ellos no había frio o al menos no lo sentía —Quiero que lo ayuden a ponerse al corriente con las clases. Edward, siéntate en ese puesto de ahí —Señaló. Y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que el único puesto que había vacío era junto a mí.

No le podía dar crédito a eso, ese escultural hombre se sentaría a mi lado y yo, una perfecta tonta, primero no sabría que decir y segundo, era tan poco agraciada que me daba pena, y miedo ver su reacción cundo viera con quien lo habían mandado a compartir escritorio. Alzó su vista y fijo sus ojos en los míos durante un segundo —el más memorable de toda mi existencia— no sé lo que realmente sentí, parecía que estaba flotando entre nubes, parecía que me iba a desmayar; su mirada tan turbadora no me permitía pensar en nada, solo en el color de sus ojos. Aparto inmediatamente su mirada, con la cabeza gacha y con expresión aburrida se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado el profesor. _Tonta Bella, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, siempre anticipándome a años luz a los acontecimientos_; ya sabía yo que un chico así nunca se fijaría en mí, en mis sueños tal vez, pero esto era la realidad y ya hasta me había imaginado con besos sabor a miel, con hijitos y todo jaaa. No me canso de repetírmelo. Solo bastó mirar su expresión de fastidio cuando me miro y se dirigió hacia mi ubicación.

Se sentó a mi lado, por supuesto, y yo hice lo que me indico mi sentido de supervivencia, agache mi cabeza mirando hacia mi cuaderno y poniendo como barrera mi cabello para que no me mirara, o que me descubriera mirándolo porque en ese momento sentí la necesidad, la urgencia de observar todas sus facciones y así lo hice durante toda la clase. Él como era obvio me ignoro por completo, creo que ni siquiera me miraba, solo se sentó ahí, lo más lejos de mí de lo que le permitía su mesa, pero aun así se miraba tan adorable. Sus ojos, los cuales me había quedado mirando como boba; su piel, que parecía tan sube como el terciopelo; sus labios, ¡Ay Dios! tan provocativos. Pero ¿En que estaba pensando? Ash, pensar en besos sabor a miel solo me traería a una nube gigante de dolor, al saber que nunca los tendría, ¿a quien le gusta una chica como yo? tan poco atractiva y más encima torpe, y mucho menos le gustaría a él.

En un momento en el que no supe cual, no me importo todo el dolor que me causaría después el pensar en cosas que vivir con él; solo me bastaba con mirarlo, con eso tendría. Pero después, eso se cobraría con creces.

La hora se hizo demasiado corta. La campana sonó y me sobresalté, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Edward, se rio con disimulo. No podía ser, esto era pasarse de la raya; una sonrisa tan hermosa, en un cuerpo, en una cara tan hermosa no podía ser real—; pero lo era, y me quede como boba mirándole por un instante que me pareció una eternidad. Inmediatamente después, salió disparado por la puerta y lo vi desaparecer, así, tan de repente como apareció en mi vida.

El resto del día se pasó como un borrón, hasta me sorprendió que la clase de deportes no la haya sentido; solo me di cuenta cuando estaba en mi cuarto, metida en mis ensoñaciones con Edward Cullen y por supuesto llorando como una magdalena. Esta era la cuenta de cobro que me merecía por imaginarme tantas cosas que nunca llegarían a ser reales.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Esta es mi primer fic; la verdad no sé cómo va a estar esto de escribir, agradecería que me dejen sus opiniones :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Como lo prometí, aquí esta el primer capitulo editado. Bahh no es que haya cambiado mucho :P pero créanme, se ve la poca diferencia ^_^ aún así no soy experta y muchas cosas se me pasarán.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Chapter 2 - NO ME VUELVO A ENAMORAR

**Aquí está la continuación, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**NO ME VUELVO A ENAMORAR**

**Edward's POV**

Una vez más la misma rutina, cambio de ciudad y para colmo de instituto también. Por el trabajo de papá nos tocó trastearnos a este pueblo olvidado por la mano de Dios. Aunque Forks era tranquilo e irradiaba mucha paz era muy frio, demasiado para mi gusto; pero mi madre se sentía de maravilla aquí, y según mi padre esta sería la última vez que tendríamos esas molestias de cambio de ciudad y en parte por eso me sentía feliz también.

No tuvimos problemas de ningún tipo con la estadía, poseíamos una casa amoblada a las afueras del pueblo y solo tuvimos que viajar con las cosas necesarias; además, papá ya nos había conseguido a mis hermanos y a mí, además de a los hermanos Halle, cupos en el instituto.

Los Hale se vinieron con nosotros ya que no soportaban la separación de sus respectivas parejas, mis dos hermanos; no tuvieron tampoco muchos problemas con eso, mis padres los adoraban, es más, Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban comprometidos y a Jasper solo era cuestión de un poco de tiempo para que le diera a Alice el esperado anillo, y mis padres lo saben de sobra así ninguno de los dos tortolitos se lo haya dicho. La madre de ellos acepto sin chistar, era muy amiga de la familia desde siempre y confiaba mucho en mis padres.

Las clases empezaban mañana mismo, seria solo cuestión de acostumbrarse, ya teníamos experiencia.

Salimos un poco temprano, no queríamos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día, además de que las clases ya iban avanzadas. Nos fuimos todos en mi carro lo cual era una costumbre desde siempre.

Llegamos e inmediatamente nos bajamos todos los estudiantes que estaban esparcidos en la entrada nos miraron como bichos raros; a eso también ya estábamos acostumbrados, así que no le dimos mucha importancia.

—Oigan, debemos ir primero a la dirección ¿verdad? —Preguntó Alice

—Si, supongo, para que nos den nuestros horarios —respondí con indiferencia.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia las oficinas, íbamos de camino cuando mire entrar en el estacionamiento una camioneta que llamo mucho mi atención, no solo por lo antigua que era sino más bien por su conductora; desde niño siempre me he caracterizado por tener bien desarrollados mis sentidos, al igual que toda mi familia, así que mire perfectamente a la hermosa señorita que iba manejando, era de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, los más hermosos que había mirado en toda mi vida, unos labios realmente provocativos. Definitivamente era mucho más hermosa que Tanya y yo que pensaba que ella era perfecta, que equivocado y que ciego estuve; pero no, no soportaría un rechazo más, ya no quería sufrir.

Así que desvié todas mis ilusiones y me propuse a seguir cumpliendo con mi pacto personal de no enamorarme y no volver a fijarme en ninguna otra mujer bonita que me hiciera sufrir. Todas eran iguales, se aprovechan de su belleza para jugar a su antojo.

Después de que nos dieran todas las indicaciones acerca de las clases nos dirigimos cada uno a sus respectivas aulas después de despedirnos.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo. —Dijo Emmet —Hasta pronto querubines—. Soltó una carcajada y todos nos reímos

Las clases pasaron de manera impresionante, ni cuenta me di cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería.

—Mis clases no estuvieron tan aburridas— le estaba comentando Alice a Jasper.

—Ahí está esa tipa—. Comentó de repente Rose, con una voz y una mirada asesina hacia alguien que se encontraba en una meza diagonal a la nuestra.

— ¿Quién? —Emmet preguntó curioso, regresando a mirar hacia donde había señalado su novia.

—Resulta que en clase de física el profesor hiso un ejercicio ante el salón acerca de unas velocidades y se equivocó, por supuesto lo corregí —sonrió satisfecha —y esa tipa —señaló a la otra mesa desdibujando su risita. No me tome la molestia de regresar a mirar —dijo "ahora resulta que las rubias si tienen cerebro" —rememoró las palabras, imitando una voz chillona —se la pasé, pero siguió con comentarios de ese tipo. Hasta que se hizo una mención acerca de autos y yo por supuesto no podía dejar de hablar de lo que sabía y esta tipa salió con que "nos salió gasolinera nuestra nueva compañera" no aguante más y le estampe mi puño en la cara.

—Ay mi Rose, tú si nunca vas a cambiar —dijo Emmet con orgullo dándole un beso —y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, me vuelves loco chiquita —Rose le sonrió. Todos nos reímos ante lo acontecido y la ocurrencia de Emmet

—Y ahora, tiene el descaro de mirarme mal ¿Quien se cree? —No pude resistir en regresar a mirar a esa pobre chica que se había encontrado con el puño de Rose, porque aunque fuera mujer y se viera muy delicada ella sí que sabía defenderse.

Fue entonces cuando en la mesa señalada por Rose estaba ella, la chica que tanto me había gustado con solo mirarla de lejos en una sola ocasión. Tan hermosa como en la mañana, estaba con la cabeza gacha frente a mí y no podía evitar mirarla, parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no alzo ni por un momento su hermoso rostro, miraba a la nada y ni cuenta se dio de que la estuve observando toda la hora, mientras todas las discusiones a mi alrededor perdieron sentido. Me confundía a veces, porque parecía sonreír en ocasiones lo cual supuse que estaba metida en la conversación con sus compañeros de mesa, pero parecía tan en su mundo. Su sonrisa, que hermosa era; hacia pucheros de vez en cuando y rayaba en lo angelical, parecía un ángel que bajo del cielo _—por Dios Edward, deja de pensar en ella otra vez—_ me recriminé _—recuerda lo que prometiste_— sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejarla de mi mente, alejando mi mirada, intentando distraerme, pero no me fue posible, ella cubría completamente todos mis pensamientos.

Por fin termino el almuerzo, ya faltaban solo dos clases para finalizar con este día y ella aún seguía deslizándose hasta en la más profunda de mis cavilaciones mientras me dirigía a la siguiente clase, Biología.

Al llegar a la puerta me encontré con el profesor ya dentro del aula, aunque aún no comenzaba con la clase.

—Buenas tardes profesor, mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen, el nuevo estudiante —sonreí con cortesía. Aquí iba otra vez lo mismo de todas las clases, la presentación.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen. Profesor Banner para servirle. —Me sonrió de vuelta, me pareció un hombre muy amable. —Espere un momento aquí —asentí y me quede en la puerta del salón escuchando lo que el señor Banner decía a los demás estudiantes.

—Bueno jóvenes, el día de hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero, se llama Edward Cullen. —Hizo señas para que entrara, entré y mire rápidamente a todo el salón, una mirada fugaz —Quiero que lo ayuden a ponerse al corriente con las clases. Edward, siéntate en ese puesto de ahí—. Miré hacia donde me señalo y ahí estaba de nuevo, tan perfecta, tan irreal… no podía ser, no otra vez.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, el más eterno de mi vida, en el que pude atisbar su alma y era mucho más hermosa que su exterior, estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder cuando una voz interior hablo —_Edward céntrate_— me dijo mi yo interno —_ignórala, es lo mejor, ya es suficiente el dolor que te ha causado el pasado_— había una serie de indecisión en mi, esta niñita llego tan de repente a mi vida, a arruinarla por supuesto; pero aunque no sabía el por qué, quería estar con ella siempre, tenia una necesidad absurda de ella, la necesitaba como aire para respirar. Decidí obedecer a mi conciencia y poner cara de fastidio y aburrimiento. Me dirigí con la cabeza gacha a mi nuevo asiento; aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi, me sentía tan contento de poder estar cerca de ella, pero definitivamente no lo quería aceptar, no lo podía.

Me senté y realmente no me pude contener el mirarla y hubo un detalle que me enamoro aún más… su sonrojo, su rostro se miraba aún más hermoso con ese color en sus mejillas, aunque intentó ocultarlo poniendo como barrera su cabello, el cual al moverlo hizo que a mi nariz llegara su aroma, una mezcla de fresas y flores, un aroma exquisito que juro si hubiera estado de pie hubiera caído de rodillas ante ella. Definitivamente esta mujer sí que era mi perdición, pero jamás se enterará.

La miré de manera furtiva toda la clase y la pille en algunas ocasiones también observándome; cuando toco la campana, estaba tan elevada que pego un pequeño salto en su asiento, me causo tanta gracia que reprimí una risotada y simplemente sonreí, saliendo disparado por la puerta. Ya era bastante tiempo a su lado y no me podía permitir un segundo más porque me rendiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Recibo toda clase de opiniones :D espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Otro capitulo editado ;) pero como ya saben… no soy perfecta y muchas cosas se me pasan, pero creo que se ve la diferencia. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos<strong>

**Merce**


	3. Chapter 3 - BIPOLAR

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**BIPOLAR**

**Bella's POV:**

La verdad no sé qué pensar, mi estado de ánimo es tan bipolar como mis sentimientos; unos días estoy radiante y feliz, pero otros días quiero mandar al demonio a todo y a todos, y no tengo ni idea cual es el motivo. Un día pensé que me hacía falta un psicólogo, así que pedí una cita y cuando estuve frente a él no me salió ni una sola palabra, es más, creo que hasta se enojó conmigo y me dijo que cuando esté realmente dispuesta a contar lo que me pasa, regrese. Y realmente lo comprendo, si yo no sé qué demonios tengo, menos lo va a saber otra persona que apenas si me conoce, en fin.

Desperté con una mezcla rara de emociones, me siento terrible, de un humor de los completos demonios; hoy simplemente quiero mandar al carajo a todo el mundo, el amor incluido y es más, Edward también se puede ir al mismísimo infierno. Lo conocí hace una semana y él ni se fija en mí, para el señorito no existo en lo más mínimo, la única clase que compartimos se dedica a ignorarme por completo. Todos los anteriores días desde que llegó quería que tal vez se diera cuanta que lo puedo hacer feliz, que él es mi príncipe salvador salido de mis sueños más hermosos y etéreos; la esperanza muy en el fondo de mí estaba tintinando, cada que lo miraba de reojo y su mirada se cruzaba rara vez con la mía, —por supuesto el rubor en mis mejillas no se hacía esperar, mi timidez no conocía escenarios— no me dirigió una sola palabra, solo parecía que en ocasiones se concentraba en la clase, otras veces pensativo, en otras enojado o esperanzado y ahí me miraba, de repente, y parecía sonreír cuando lo hacia. Ya lo sabía, se burlaba de mi; claro, después de que se diera cuenta de mi torpeza al caminar y de que algunas veces de tanto estar pensando en él el profesor me atrapaba desprevenida con una pregunta y yo no sabía responder, que se iba a fijar él en una chica tonta.

Lo miraba de repente también en la cafetería con otros chicos, eso lo supe por lo que me explico Ángela, mi amiga, al tercer día de que llegaran; porque todos habían llegado juntos, supuestamente eran hermanos tres y dos de ellos. Como es normal se convirtieron en el centro de las habladurías en todo el instituto. Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen eran hermanos, por otro lado Rosalie y Jasper Halle eran mellizos. Alice era una chica bajita, delgada, ojos verdes y parecía una ardilla, no paraba de moverse de aquí para allá y claro, era muy hermosa. Jasper era su novio, un poco serio o por lo menos nunca se lo miraba sonreír, tenia ojos azules, cabello dorado, realmente guapo, y cada que miraba a su pequeña ardilla los ojos le brillaban; como dicen por ahí, los polos opuestos se atraen y ese era el caso de ellos dos, definitivamente. Por otro lado estaba la muy, muy hermosa Rosalie, que cada que la miraba, mi autoestima de por si baja llegaba a bajo cero en algunas ocasiones llegaba a sentir envidia, era alta, de ojos azules, cabello dorado como el de su hermano, una piel hermosa que se veía y era novia de Emmet, este tipo sí que daba miedo cuando lo mirabas, alto, fornido de ojos verdes iguales a los de Alice y Edward, aunque el miedo se te iba con solo mirarle la carita tierna, parecía un niño juguetón y malicioso con una sonrisa pícara siempre, aunque claro, apuesto a que enojado era realmente de temer.

Miraba a Edward a la hora del almuerzo, siempre pensativo, a veces me miraba a hurtadillas pero con frustración; así paso la semana de clases, llegando así el fin de semana el cual me la pase envuelta en un mar de lagrimas por el hecho de que él nunca se fijaría en mí y de lo tonta que era al hacerme tantas ilusiones, ésta era la cuenta de cobro que me esperaba.

Vivir con Charlie, mi padre, era sencillo, casi nunca permeancia en la casa, era como tener la mía propia y nunca me molestaba, solo le hacia la comida porque era un cocinero espantoso así que desde que llegue decidí que cocinar era mi oficio obligado. El fin de semana se fue de pesca con un amigo, así que ni cuenta se dio de que había estado derramando lagrimas todos los dos días, y me alegro de eso; si se hubiera dado cuenta de que llore me hubiera preguntado y no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle, es más, ¡que vergüenza!

Pero hoy no estaba de ese humor como para llorar, hoy estaba enojada y no quería saber nada de nada. Llegue al instituto y la sorpresa que me llevé; Edward estaba del lado de la puerta de conductor de mi carro abriéndola para mi sin que yo hubiera mirado ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Buenos días —dijo con una enorme sonrisa de lado.

—Emmm ¿Buenos días? Disculpa, que se te ofrece —se lo dije de manera muy cortante y un poco grosera.

—Bueno, quería presentarme ya que he sido totalmente descortés, me siento a tu lado y no me he presentado.

—Ok. Pero no entiendo, llevas una semana sin ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra, ni un _hola_ por lo menos y hoy ¿simplemente quieres remediarlo con una presentación y una disculpa de _cortesía_? —Definitivamente no estaba de humor y con Edward estaba descargando todo, no quería que se llevara una mala imagen de mí pero quien lo manda.

—Si, lo siento. Aunque bueno eee… —por unos segundos no supo que decir. Aproveché ese instante para salir de mi auto y furiosa dirigirme hacia mi clase — ¡Espera! — Me llamó. —Discúlpame, mucho gusto —me extendió la mano sonriendo —soy Edward Cullen —se presentó mientras yo seguía mi camino.

Me pare en seco, respiré hondo tres veces y por no ser grosera se la recibí

—Bella Swan —en ese momento sonó la campana para mi clase de español —bueno, adiós.

—Hasta luego—. Ay no, que vergüenza ¿Qué pensaría de mí? En fin, ya no me importa, ¡que se vaya al carajo!

Las clases se pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la de Biología, en el transcurso tuve tiempo de pensar y de verdad él no tenía la culpa de mi humor, así que decidí pedirle disculpas, el había sido amable, había caído en su error y ahora era mi turno pero nunca llegó. Me sentí fatal, aunque la verdad creía improbable que su ausencia haya sido culpa mía; lo extrañaba y para ser sincera demasiado.

Llego el almuerzo y mire hacia la mesa de él, pero tampoco estaba, solo se hallaban los otros cinco y él ni sus luces. ¡Genial! otra vez mi mal humor. Así que sin más, sin importarme que el almuerzo no haya terminado y tampoco la charla que estaba formada en mi meza salí, a descargar mi mal genio en otro lado.

Me senté debajo de un árbol que se hallaba en el jardín del instituto, un poco alejado de los edificios, a meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado. Mi humor de perros en la mañana, después se cambió a uno de arrepentimiento y ahora otra vez de vuelta al principio, y todo por culpa de su ausencia. Golpeé con un puño el tronco que me sostenía, llena de impotencia, al instante no sentí nada pero al rato los nudillos me empezaron a arder; tal vez más adelante se formaría algún tipo de cardenales, menos mal que no salió sangre o definitivamente estaría peor de lo que se veía.

Un ruido proveniente de entre la maleza del bosque me alertó, regresé mi vista y ahí estaba Edward, con una expresión triste mezclada con algo de rabia; sentía la necesidad urgente de consolarlo y de pedirle disculpas. Qué ironía, ahora era yo la que quería pedir disculpas ¿Qué sería de mi si me trataba igual o peor de lo que yo hice con él? Sin importarme si de un grito me mandara lejos por lo enfadado que se lo miraba, me acerque.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo creen que va a reaccionar Edward ahora con Bella? Comenten, comenten y cuéntenme si les está gustando o si no como dice una de mis autoras de fanfics favoritas, dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: otro más :3 creo que voy "en buenas" con las correcciones ;) ya saben, creo que quedó mejor, ya juzgaran ustedes, pero aun así no soy perfecta y habrán cosas que se me pasan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Chapter 4 - AMIGOS

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo más :D espero la sigan disfrutando. Sin más, aquí les va.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**AMIGOS**

—Bella, porfavor discúlpame —me empezó a decir Edward apenas me miró acercarme. Su tono era triste y suplicante, mi corazón se resquebrajaba al ver la humedad en sus ojos.

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte; en ese caso la que tendría que pedir perdón soy yo. Perdóname por hacerte víctima de mi humor tan bipolar —sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello alborotado.

—No te preocupes, he sido yo el descortés. Es más, créeme, no te volveré a molestar—. Dijo lo último de manera triste y agachando un poco la cabeza se alejó de mí.

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se partía en_ 130994 pedacitos_, verlo alejarse y tan triste, tan solo la idea de que me volvería a ignorar como en el pasado hacia que cada cachito doliera aún más. No entendía realmente que me pasaba, me gustaba en grado sumo, pero ¿estaba realmente enamorada de él? Su melancolía, su tristeza era la mía, así como su felicidad; y cuando sonreía, mi corazón empezaba a palpitar descontrolado y las cosquillas en mi estomago revoloteaban ¿Así se sentía el amor? Esta bien, tendría que aceptarlo de una vez por todas… si, estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, a tan solo 7 días de conocerlo y solo haber cruzado con el unas cuantas palabras; o posiblemente lo estaba desde que lo mire tan galante, guapo y perfecto parado en frete de la clase a 1 segundo de haberlo visto y yo, ni cuenta.

Como reacción automática corrí tras él lo más rápido que pude, no podía permitir que siguiera así de triste, quería ayudarlo; si el sufría yo sentía ese dolor como propio elevado al cubo.

—Espera un momento —se detuvo, logre alcanzarlo y colocarme frente a él —Sé que no somos amigos ni nada, es más, apenas si nos conocemos, pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué estas tan triste? no me gusta verte así —le solté con toda sinceridad.

—No Bella, no te preocupes, no pasa nada importante—.

—_Todo lo que pase contigo es importante para mí_— quise decirle pero simplemente me callé. Suspiró

—Bella, me pasa que simplemente el amor no fue hecho para mí y mi corazón no termina aun de comprenderlo —dijo y se alejó a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia los edificios a mi espalda, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

Como me gustaría aliviarle todos sus pesares, abrazarlo fuertemente, besarlo y decirle que yo lo amaba, pero él seguramente se burlaría y se alejaría aún más, incapaz de engañar a su novia la cual seguramente le hizo algo… aun sin conocerla ya la odiaba. No soy generalmente una persona violenta pero en ese instante se apoderó de mí una sed casi asesina, le quería partir su mandarina en gajos. ¿Qué le pasaba? hacer sufrir a un ángel, ¿En qué estaba pensando esa tipa? Ay, si solo tuviera una oportunidad con él, le demostraría que lo podría hacer muy feliz… _Si, si, si Bella, sigue haciéndote ilusiones; eres una masoquista de lo peor lo ¿sabías?_

Me dirigí también a mi siguiente clase, biología; cuando apenas entré al el salón lo mire sentado en nuestro pupitre, lo observe por unos instantes y camine con la cabeza gacha a mi sitio. Aún no llegaba el profesor, faltaban algunos minutos para que tocara la campana. No podía soportarlo más, había pasado una semana sin dirigirle palabra y ahora que por lo menos me había hablado, dejándome tener el privilegio de deleitar a mis oídos con su dulce voz, no podía dejar de sentir unas ganas infinitas de al menos oírlo decir mi nombre, se escuchaba tan bien en sus labios

—Edward— levanto la vista y medio sonrió, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos causándome inevitablemente un rubor en mis mejillas y de paso me permití por un momento perderme en su mirada; aún parecía estar triste, aunque solo fuera un poco

—No te preocupes Bella, has como si no estuviera aquí, sé que te fastidio y no quiero que por mi culpa te molestes. Si quieres, apenas llegue el profesor le pido que me cambie de asiento— ¿Qué, como llego a esa conclusión? Me di un zape interno echándole la total culpa a mi actitud.

—No Edward, no pienses eso y no hagas nada de lo que dices. No me molestas, nunca lo harías, si mi actitud de esta mañana te llevo a pensar eso perdóname, en serio; la verdad que no tuve un buen fin de semana y descargue contigo toda mi frustración y todo mi mal genio, perdóname. Es más, quiero ofrecerte mi amistad—. Dije sonriendo, si por lo menos llegara a ser su amiga con eso me sentiría feliz, solo quería tenerlo a mi lado y con eso me bastaba, un poco de felicidad en medio de tanto llanto. Alzó su cabeza cuando escucho mis palabras y una sonrisa, de la cual la felicidad no le llego completamente a los ojos inundo sus labios.

— ¿Me hablas en serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Claro, solo si quieres —sonrió aún mas —entonces, ¿amigos? —le extendí la mano.

—Amigos —acordó estrechando mi mano. Y entonces, la corriente eléctrica que sentí esta mañana al contacto con su piel regresó, esa corriente que para nada era molesta, una corriente que ruborizaba por completo mis mejillas, paraba mi respiración y alocaba a mi corazón. Sin siquiera sospechármelo me halo, acercándome hacia él estampando de repente sus labios en mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué paso en tu fin de semana que te daño el humor tan al extremo? Claro, si puedo saber —Sonrió muy amigablemente y yo hice lo propio con la mía, solo esperaba que la baba no callera en esos momentos y me hiciera pasar un ridículo inmenso; era tan bonita su sonrisa, derretía hasta la parte más fuerte de mi cuerpo y hacia añicos a mi cordura.

—Mmmm —medio murmuré, embobada —claro que puedes saberlo. Bueno, se podría decir que mi bipolaridad no solo afecta a las personas de mi alrededor.

—Oh, entiendo

—Y yo, puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a concluir que el amor no fue hecho para ti? Acaso que te hizo tu novia —dije la palabra "novia" con todo el coraje que le tenía a esa desconocida, su sonrisa se deshizo un poco.

—Bueno, primero que nada no tengo novia —mi sorpresa fue máxima, no podía ser… un punto más para mis esperanzas mal infundadas —y lo que me llevó a concluir que el amor no fue diseñado para mi, es que tuve una experiencia que me lo advirtió y ahora, cuando llego aquí resulta que me enamoro… —1000 puntos en contra para rematar, no tenía novia pero si se había enamorado; el destino definitivamente estaba totalmente del lado de mi sufrimiento —sin siquiera planearlo. Es más, había ya renunciado a ese sentimiento, pero como sabes, en el corazón nadie manda y para esa persona yo no significo nada — ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Cómo me hubiera encantado decirle que para mí significaba todo, mi vida completa, pero que sentido tenia si no era correspondida.

En ese momento llegó el profesor y no podía dejar de mirarlo, así que la mayor parte de la clase la pase perdida en sus ojos profundos y sinceros.

—Oye —dijo al terminar la clase, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones con unicornios, princesas, hadas, carruajes en forma de calabaza y él, mi Príncipe —Me gustaría invitarte a mi casa, a hacer las tareas y a cenar. Claro, solo si quieres —su tono era un tanto más alegre y divertido.

—Claro, me encantaría —respondí de inmediato, me encantaba la idea de pasar más tiempo a su lado; aunque claro, como siempre la cuenta de cobro venia después —pero ¿no se enojan tus padres?

—Claro que no, tu no te preocupes. Es mas, papá tiene turno en el hospital y no llega sino hasta la madrugada, y a mamá no le molestara, en lo absoluto.

—Ok

—Voy a dejar a mis hermanos y vuelvo por ti, y por supuesto que te regresare de nuevo a tu casa, así que no te preocupes.

—Ok, mientras, llevo mi auto a casa y llamo también a Char… a mi padre para avisarle—. Me costaba un poco llamar a Charlie como papá.

El tiempo se pasó volando, ahora que Edward ocupaba mis pensamientos todo el tiempo y el pensar en que iba a pasar toda la tarde con él, hizo que la clase de deportes se pasara como un borrón, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba sentada en el flamante volvo de mi acompañante. Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, algo que se había vuelto una especie de costumbre que me encantaba.

En el camino me empezó a preguntar miles de cosas, según él para conocerme un poco más; me preguntó sobre mi música favorita, en lo cual nos llevamos la sorpresa al saber que teníamos casi los mismos gustos, y no fue el único aspecto en el que coincidimos.

Estábamos en su cuarto haciendo nuestros deberes y escuchando música clásica, pero llego un momento en el que nos quedamos totalmente quietos, mirando a los ojos del otro y por supuesto ahí estaba mi rubor, tan notorio que sin mirarme sabía que estaba como un tomate. Así nos quedamos por unos minutos, hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo, por inercia, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, se iba haciendo hacia adelante, él estaba en la misma condición que yo; nos acercamos hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a milímetros el uno del otro, nuestras narices casi rosándose.

—Me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas, te ves aún más adorable—. Su aliento llego como ráfaga a mi rostro, causando un total bloqueo de todo tipo de pensamientos coherentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu tu tu tun :D ¿Qué pasara? Qué dicen ¿Habrá o no habrá beso? Jajaja bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: ^^ me está gustando esto de editarlo :D SON TAN TIERNOS ** ¿Yo escribí esto? SOY MUY CURSI . . Ya saben, no soy perfecta y habrá cosas que se me pasan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Chapter 5 - ALUCINACIONES Y SUEÑOS

**Perdón por tardar tanto, pero ahora no puedo actualizar con tanta frecuencia, ya entré a estudiar y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**ALUCINACIONES Y SUEÑOS**

Cerré los ojos esperando el momento, esperando mí momento, sus labios se posaron tiernamente contra mi mejilla y los dos suspiramos al unísono en una sincronía perfecta; sin esperar la reacción de él, me tomo entre sus grandes brazos y me abrazo tiernamente, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Bella —susurró.

—Mmmm —fue lo único que me sentí capaz de decir.

—Bella, mi Bella, me encanta pronunciar tu nombre… es tan dulce —no podía de la ternura y el amor que me causaban sus palabras, por simples que puedan parecer; no hice más que sonreír, cerrar mis ojos y quedarme inmóvil en ese sitio… el sitio más hermoso que pudiera haber en el universo.

—Bella —sentí que me movían —Bella despierta —fui abriendo mis ojos despacio, muy despacio y lo primero que mire fue la cara asustada de Edward.

—Que… —me moví un poco, sintiendo como un pequeño dolor surcaba mi cabeza, llevé la mano al sitio que punzaba— ¿qué paso? —estaba realmente confundida, hace un momento estaba en el lugar más feliz de este mundo, estaba escuchando el corazón de aquel hermoso hombre parado frente a mi y ahora me ¿dolía la cabeza?

—No lo sé, estábamos haciendo la tarea y bueno, me acerque un poco a ti —se sonrojó. Si, se sonrojo pero ¿porqué? — y, pues bueno, creo que te desmayaste —se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos; ay, su cabello, tan hermoso como los de un querubín

Pero, ¿que dijo? ¿En que momento me desmaye? Realmente mi imaginación no tiene limites, aun no podía dar crédito de que todo fue un sueño, lo del beso en la mejilla, el abrazo…

—Perdón Edward, perdóname —dije nerviosa y sonrojada —creo que tengo que irme —empecé a recoger todas mis cosas del escritorio y saliendo a toda prisa de su dormitorio.

—P-p-pero Bella, espera —dijo casi en un grito —no te vayas así, ya es muy tarde, espera que yo te llevo de regreso —y ni modo de rechazarlo, porque primero: a pesar de la vergüenza que tenia de haberme desmayado, en frente de él, quería estar el mayor tiempo que me fuera posible a su lado, y por segunda parte: no podía rechazarlo porque mi auto estaba parqueado en mi casa; así que no me quedaba de otra.

Todo el trayecto lo hicimos en total silencio, ni siquiera nos miramos.

—Bueno, gracias Edward por haberme invitado a tu casa —le dije, con la cabeza gacha y con la mano ya abriendo la puerta.

—No te preocupes, no hay de que —dijo, mirándome de reojo —Pero… seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro —mi respuesta fue inmediata, y tal vez sonó algo desesperada. Me sonrojé aún más por eso —digo, por supuesto, solo si tu quieres —yo por supuesto que quería, no me importaba solo tener de amigo a mi príncipe, con tal de estar más tiempo con él; aunque no fuera la felicidad completa, pero era por lo menos algo, sonrió un poco.

—Claro que quiero, por eso te lo pregunto —anunció, pero no con mucha alegría en la voz —bueno… Pues, hasta mañana entonces.

—Si, claro. Hasta mañana, Edward—. Me encantaba pronunciar su nombre, por eso lo hacía cada vez que podía. Me acerque de improviso, casi en un movimiento de auto reflejo y le di un beso en la mejilla, y sin esperarlo dos veces el tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos.

—Eres tan suave y cálida —susurró cerca de mi oído, dándome igualmente un beso en la mejilla —hasta mañana, mi Bella —murmuró soltándome volvió a su lugar. Inmediatamente, sin decir palabra alguna porque realmente no me salía ninguna y aparate no sabía que decir, me baje del carro caminando hasta la puerta de mi casa, ahí me detuve y me devolví a mirarlo pero ya se había ido, entré cabizbaja.

Preparé rápidamente la cena para papá, el cual aún no había llegado; cuando terminé comí lo mío y le deje lo de él en el refrigerador, e inmediatamente me fui a dormir, aunque de eso no pude mucho, apenas coloque mi cabeza en la almohada empecé a recordar lo sucedido y de lo extraño que estuvieron las cosas. Por lo que me dijo Edward me había desmayado cuando él se estaba acercando, así que ¿lo demás fue producto de mi imaginación? ¿Lo soñé? pero después, palabras y gestos parecidos me los dijo en el auto cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, no cabe duda que mis sueños son premonitorios —_que ilusa soy_— pero eso me encantaba, ojala soñara más frecuentemente con él, así tal vez eso se podría hacer realidad. Con esos pensamientos me había quedado dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté feliz, algo inexplicable, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apenas abrí los ojos; me aliste rápidamente, me sorprendí silbando y tarareando en el proceso. Desayuné lo que pude y salí disparada por la puerta, iba un tanto tarde, pero cuando me di la vuelta lo mire parado junto a su volvo, tan galante y tan perfecto, siguió mirándome con la sonrisa torcida que me ponía como gelatina aguada. Me quedé por unos segundos mirándolo, embobada, hasta que él tomo la iniciativa y se acercó rápidamente a donde me encontraba, me saludo con un beso en la frente.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo al instituto? —Diablos, ¿que tenía este tipo? solo con unas palabras, sonreír, con la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo y mirarme de esa manera tan cautivadora me dejaba sin palabras; simplemente asentí. Nos dirigimos a su auto pero unos metros antes de llegar me tropecé con algo fantasmagórico, solo estaba esperando el trancazo pero, mágicamente él me estaba sosteniendo, con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, me sonroje inmediatamente ¡que vergüenza!, ni un día de tregua daba mi torpeza.

—Cuidado cariño —me dijo tiernamente —no quiero ni imaginar si te llagas a hacer daño —me cargó y me condujo hacia su carro, no me bajo hasta que me acomode en el asiento del copiloto, segura y cómoda. Se deslizo rápidamente él también es su lugar, coloco música bajita y encendió la calefacción —irradias mucha felicidad hoy, ¿se puede saber el motivo? _ me dijo mirándome a los ojos directamente; en ese momento sentí la extrema necesidad de besarlo, decirle que me vuelva a decir "Cariño" y confesarle que el motivo era él, pero no dije nada de eso ni hice nada tampoco.

—No sé —contesté, de la manera más casual que puede y mirándolo también, aunque me intimidaba mucho lo logré —desperté simplemente contenta —y le sonreí tímidamente.

—Ok —dijo en el momento en el que estaba arrancando. —Te miras graciosa enojada, pero te miras aún más adorable con esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes — sonrió —sin mencionar tu rubor.

—Que tiene mi rubor —dije apenada—

—Que me encanta.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalalalalalala otro capítulo que llega a su fin. Espero les esté gustando la historia dejen reviews, porfa, eso me alienta mucho a seguir con esto de escribir.<strong>

**Gracias a quien tiene esta historia en alerta y en favoritas eso es grandioso :D y me encantaría recibir sus opiniones, críticas y en su defecto amenazas de muerte jaja los adoro, nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: otro más ;) recuerden, no soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se pasarán, pero quedó más presentable ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. Chapter 6 - HERMANOS CULLEN Y HALE

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo :D perdón por tardar, no les voy a dar excusas :P Solo quiero que lo disfruten al máximo, nos leemos al final :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**HERMANOS CULLEN Y HALE**

No desperté de mi ensoñación en absolutamente todo el viaje al instituto, en mi mente simplemente retumbaba su vos diciéndome "_tu rubor me encanta"_ con esa tierna voz aterciopelada y que con cada letra brinda a mis oídos un dulce y cálido aliento, y a mi corazón le inyecta un no sé qué, que lo hace detener y retomar su rumbo en tan solo un segundo. Pero el viaje fue demasiado corto, y tuve que reaccionar.

—Me encantó, este viaje junto a ti me gustaría mucho hacerlo todos los días —se calló un momento, suspiró y retomo con una expresión en el rostro de miedo e intriga —claro, si no te molesta.

—No, por supuesto que no me molesta, en lo absoluto —me apresure a decir, me sonroje ante mi reacción tan apresurada, pero él simplemente sonrió.

—Ahí va de nuevo —me miro con tanta ternura que me derretí. —Ok, creo que si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.

—Es verdad —me estaba deshaciendo del cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba por abrir mi puerta Edward ya estaba abriéndola para mí, caballerosamente ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a salir; la tomé con gusto y en ese momento exacto, por mi cuerpo empezó a recorrer esas miles de descargas eléctricas, las cuales hicieron que mi respiración se acelerara y pospuesto, el famoso "sonrojo" no se hiso esperar, me acerco lentamente hacia él, aun con mi mano entre la suya. Nuestros labios estaban a tan solo cinco centímetros, cerré mis ojos esperando por él…

—Hola _ alguien habló a nuestro lado, haciéndome reaccionar; me alejé despacio y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la hermana de Edward —Ups, perdón ¿interrumpí algo? bueno ya tendrán en otro momento, pero por ahora quiero presentarme formalmente —me sonrió alegre y me tendió la mano —mucho gusto Bella, soy Alice —le di la mía también y sin esperarlo me halo estrechándome contra ella, en un gran y cálido además de afectuoso abrazo —Perdón, pero ayer tuve que irme con mi madre y hermanos de compras así que no tuve la ocasión de presentarme, pero me da mucha alegría de por fin darte este abrazo —me dijo, mientras aún me tenía entre sus brazos.

—Ya Alice, suéltala que aunque seas pequeña duende tu fuerza está asfixiándola —dijo Edward entre risas, tratando de regañarla pero sin lograrlo—

—Ay, perdón —me soltó de inmediato, dejándome sin equilibrio; cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe celestial y sí que fue celestial, pues Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos rápidamente impidiendo mi caída —Sí que es un poco descoordinada y torpe ¿verdad?

—Alice, no le digas eso.

—Tranquilo, soy consciente de mi torpeza —dije en mi defensa y sonriendo para que no pensaran que me enojé —sólo que lo tomare como un alago.

—Por supuesto que es un alago —dijo sonriente y abrazándome nuevamente pero con más cuidado… con más cuidado del necesario, la verdad

—Oye, pero no soy de porcelana —reproche y le regrese el abrazo un poco más fuerte, todos arrancamos a reír.

—Bueno, me siento como excluido —dijo Edward de repente —creo que mejor me voy para que se sigan abrazándose fraternalmente —finalizo, haciendo notar en su voz un toque triste mientras sus labios formaban un puchero adorable que me partió el corazón.

—No seas bobo, ven y únete a nosotras —le tendimos los brazos, en ese instante por arte de magia aparecieron Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper.

—Aquí llegamos —anunció Emmet muy divertido, y con sus enormes brazos nos envolvió a todos en un gran abrazo grupal. Cuando nos separamos empezamos a reír hasta que nos dolió el estomago.

—Que buena manera de conocernos, Bella —dijo Emmet

—Mucho gusto —dijeron Rosalie y Jasper al mismo tiempo, mientras tendían sus manos hacia mí. Nos reímos nuevamente, ante la coincidencia

—El gusto es mío —dije en medio de una sonrisa.

—Bueno Bella —dijo Edward, tomando la vocería —ellos son Alice y Emmet son mis hermanos y Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos —sonrió — vivimos juntos, sus padres nos los endosaron por tiempo indefinido, mientras se van a una segunda luna de miel —todos sonreímos —tal vez regresen con un nuevo Hale.

—No seas cochino Edward —reprochó Rosalie, haciendo cara de asco; Edward sonrió y todos lo secundaron con pequeñas risitas

—Y bueno, para que te sigo diciendo los parentescos si ya te debieron haber des-atrasado de agenda —Emmet fue el más bullicioso a la hora de demostrar su alegría porque su risa resonó por todo el parqueadero.

—Bueno, en algo —confirmé —ya sabes, en pueblo chico, infierno grande —todos asintieron.

—Miércoles, las clases —dije de repente, exaltada —vamos a llegar tarde

—Tranquila Bella, aún quedan algunos minutos —me tranquilizo Edward, me sorprendí pues el tiempo se me había pasado demasiado lento para ser real —te acompaño hasta tu clase, de español ¿verdad? —pregunto dudoso, simplemente asentí, sorprendida porque sepa que clase me tocaba.

—Bueno todos, vámonos por otro caminito; creo que los violines, el piano y la guitarra no sirven en estos momentos —anunció Emmet —váyanse por la sombrita —dijo divertido. Al parecer hoy era el día de las sonrisitas y de la alegría desbordante—

—Emmet, por favor cállate —regaño Edward, yo simplemente me sonroje como para variar y Edward se puso nervioso pero no entendí porque.

—Claro, claro hermano —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo dejándome sorprendida

—Hasta pronto Edward… Bella —dijo Alice casualmente, me encanto como unió los dos nombres, suspire calladamente. Esperanzas, vengan para que al final me maten de dolor cuando se derrumben. Los demás se despidieron con la mano

—Perdona a mi hermano, es un tanto imprudente —Se disculpó muy preocupado, pasándose los dedos por el cabello ¡NO ES DE DIOS! ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser más perfecto de lo que era con solo hacer esa manía?

—No te preocupes, todos son muy adorables —sonreí, el respondió de la misma manera.

—En fin, vamos —me tomó sutilmente de la cintura lo que causo en mi un gran cosquilleo que recorrió cada fibra de mi piel; llegamos a mi clase y antes de irse se acercó un poco más

—Te debo una cena —me confundí, no sabía a qué se refería y eso se debió mostrar en mi rostro porque añadió —la que no pudimos tener anoche —me sonrió, acerco su mano hasta mi mejilla y mi colorete haciendo presencia —ahí está —dijo alegre, colocando un dulce beso sobre mi mejilla se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome perdida en mi mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, aquí está. Espero les haya gustado :D gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, además de agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas ;) anímense a dejarme sus opiniones.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Puro risas y felicidad :3 ¡QUE BONITO! Amo a los hermanitos, son adorables. Bien, otro capi "editado" no soy perfecta así que se me pasarán muchas cosas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	7. Chapter 7 - CENA I

**Bueno, simplemente me inspire jajaja aquí les dejo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**CENA I**

Todo un público observándome, muy interesado en lo que estaba pasando, y yo, ni enterada estaba en mi burbuja personal, en es momento no me importaba nada, me quede como estatua en la entrada del salón suspirando.

—Señorita Swan, ¿usted va a ser tan amable de acompañarnos en la clase? —dijo la profesora, sacándome completamente de mis cavilaciones y tomándome totalmente desprevenida, me sonroje ante la vergüenza de que todo el salón estaba mirándome, con risitas conteniéndose.

—Disculpe —le dije y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia mi puesto.

No presté mucha atención a lo que se decía en la clase, aunque escuchaba los poemas que era recitados por la profesora y que me traían a la mente a mi príncipe, a mi Edward.

—_Ay, no es posible ¡ya!_ — ¿qué me está pasando? me estoy ilusionando mucho, pero ya que; por lo pronto, solo me importa las maravillosas líneas que me encantaría me las recitara él.

_**Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
>cuando miro el reloj y son las cuatro<br>y acabo la planilla y pienso diez minutos  
>y estiro las piernas como todas las tardes<br>y hago así con los hombros para aflojar la espalda  
>y me doblo los dedos y les saco mentiras.<strong>_

**Es una lástima que no estés conmigo**  
><strong>cuando miro el reloj y son las cinco<strong>  
><strong>y soy una manija que calcula intereses<strong>  
><strong>o dos manos que saltan sobre cuarenta teclas<strong>  
><strong>o un oído que escucha como ladra el teléfono<strong>  
><strong>o un tipo que hace números y les saca verdades.<strong>

_**Es una lástima que no estés conmigo  
>cuando miro el reloj y son las seis.<br>Podrías acercarte de sorpresa  
>y decirme "¿Qué tal?" y quedaríamos<br>yo con la mancha roja de tus labios  
>tú con el tizne azul de mi carbónico.*<strong>_

Pero más parecían versos que yo le podría recitar, él me hacía tanta falta cuando no estaba a mi lado; en estos momentos incluso desearía que estuviera y por lo menos mirarlo, sentirlo cerca; y que carajos, quisiera sentir sus labios que a la vista eran tan deliciosos, de solo imaginar su sabor se me hacía agua la boca.

Ilusiones, tan solo ilusiones vanas me estaba formando en la cabeza; él nunca se fijaría en mí, una chica sin gracia.

Las horas hasta llegar al almuerzo se pasaron como un borrón, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de la cafetería haciendo la fila para pedir mi almuerzo.

—Bella. Edward, el chico nuevo viene hacia acá —me dijo Ángela despertándome del sopor en el que estaba, y efectivamente, ahí venia tan guapo, con unos movimientos que producían exquisitez, con andares muy sutiles, hacia mí se dirigía el príncipe, el rey de mi corazón, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Hola Bella —me saludo y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla —y tú eres… _ dijo dirigiéndose a mi acompañante.

—Ángela, mucho gusto —dijo ella y le tomo de la mano

—El gusto es mío —su sonrisa era radiante —Bueno, Bella quisiera que compartieras mesa hoy conmigo. Claro, si quieres.

—Ok —dije simplemente al no hallar más palabras.

—Espérame aquí —me dijo mientras se dirigía a pedir la comida para los dos —listo —dijo sonriendo.

Nos sentamos y por un largo tiempo solo nos quedamos mirando en los ojos del otro; que ridículo, yo miraba en sus ojos, él seguro que ni me notaba, sólo debía ser por mera cortesía que me invitaba a comer con él; aunque las malditas esperanzas que afloraban constantemente sin siquiera haber agua real conque alimentarlas, solo un mero gas que con un triste soplo iba a volar a rumbos muy, muy lejanos.

—Bella —dijo de repente —quisiera invitarte a cenar hoy en la noche ¿te parece? —me dijo y como siempre, preguntando mi opinión.

—Claro —dije sorprendida, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca me había negado a nada que me pidiera, pero ¿quién podría negarse? _ ¿a dónde iremos?

—Es una sorpresa —dijo y sonrió de manera torcida, una sonrisa tan fascinante que me deslumbro completamente.

—Claro, una sorpresa —dije bajo, para mí realmente, pero él lo escucho

— ¿No te gustan las sorpresas? —Preguntó, asustado y sorprendido

—No mucho la verdad, —mi expresión de fastidio pareció desilusionarlo —pero, solo a ti te dejo que me sorprendas —dije en forma de secreto, acercándome a su oído, a sus ojos regresó ese brillo mágico que siempre los envolvía; sonreí, para que no desistiera de su plan, porque aunque no me gustaran las sorpresas eso significaba que iba a estar con él, así que me guardaría para mi la fobia por ellas y aceptaría, aunque me llevara sin enterarme al mismísimo infierno, con él a mi lado seria el paraíso.

—Ok—. Dijo y de repente cambió bruscamente de tema, me empezó a preguntar cosas sobre mi familia, mis amigos, mis gustos, hasta que sonó el timbre para regresar a clases. —Bueno señorita, creo que hasta aquí llega nuestra conversa, por ahora —recalcó y sonrió — ¿vamos? —me ofreció su mano.

—Claro —contesté sin rechistar

—Te llevare hoy a tu casa, no te deje venir en tu auto y es justo que te regrese —dijo, mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase.

—Claro, gracias.

—No tienes de que —sonrió, últimamente estaba tan sonriente, eso me encantaba porque yo lo estaba también a la par de él. Nos estábamos sentando cuando continuó —y que te parece si te paso a recoger a eso de las 7 para irnos a nuestra cena —que bien sonaba ese "nuestra", lo dijo en medio de una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba incertidumbre

—Por supuesto estaré lista a las 7, pero ¿cómo debo ir vestida? — pregunté asustada, no sabía a qué lugar me llevaría y era mejor preguntar; pero rio ante mi pregunta, me sonroje un poco

—No te preocupes, no importa con lo que vayas, créeme que si fueras incluso con harapos te verías totalmente fabulosa —dijo, haciéndome sonrojar aún más —y con ese color divino en tus mejillas —me acaricio el rostro y sonrió.

El profesor empezó la clase y ya no tuvimos oportunidad de seguir hablando, pero si tuve muchas oportunidades de avergonzarme ya que estaba totalmente perdida, mirando constantemente a Edward que muchas veces me pillo observándolo y cada vez que lo hacía me sonreía de manera muy tierna.

Cuando la clase terminó nos dirigimos hacia su auto, con las miradas de los curiosos encima nuestro; la verdad me molestaba un poco, aunque al lado de él me sentía protegida; los hermanos de Edward simplemente nos sonrieron y nos saludaron desde lejos, dirigiéndose todos a un fabuloso auto rojo descapotable, pero mi camioneta parecía ser más resistente y eso me enorgullecía.

—Paso por ti entonces —dijo, cuando sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa.

—Em claro, te espero entonces.

—Estas muy distraída, ¿en que piensas? —preguntó casualmente y con unos ojos que demostraban incertidumbre.

—No, no es nada _ dije bajando la cabeza

—Bueno, creo que te lograre convencer para que me cuentes —Me guiñó un ojo, pícaramente sonriendo de lado, me deslumbro completamente

—Eso lo veremos —respondí únicamente. Me baje de su auto dirigiéndome rápidamente hacia la puerta y cuando voltee su carro ya se miraba a lo lejos; sonreí, quería ver que hacia para convencerme, la idea me hizo pegar una carcajada.

Entre suspiro y suspiro me fui rápidamente al teléfono, tenía que avisarle a mi padre por si llegaba tarde no se preocupara; sonó dos veces y contesto el jefe Swan.

—Hola, jefatura de policía de Forks. ¿En que le puedo ayudar? —contestó de manera autoritaria y profesional, lo que me causo un poco de gracia, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan seria.

—Hola papá —saludé en medio de una risita.

—Ah, hola Bella, eres tú. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, solo llamaba a decirte que me voy a cenar con un amigo y quizás llegue tarde, solo era para que no te preocuparas cuando llegues.

—Ok, pero con que amigo señorita —me dijo serio.

—Edward Cullen, no sé si lo conoces, es nuevo en el pueblo.

—Claro, es el hijo del doctor ¿verdad?

—Si papá.

—Está bien, pero vete con cuidado

—Ok, adiós.

—Adiós —me dijo y colgué. Bueno, por lo menos no había preguntado más de la cuenta y eso me tranquilizaba, solo espero que no pregunte nada más.

Le deje la cena preparada de todas maneras en el refrigerador para cuando llegara. Subí rápidamente a mi dormitorio y me cambie, colocándome el único vestido que me gustaba, era de color gris, de tiritas, llevaba una cinta bajo el busto, a partir de ahí caía hasta la altura de la rodilla y encima me coloque un saco delgado color beige; con los zapatos no había opción, me coloque una especie de baletas porque los tacones y yo no combinábamos. Así me haya dicho que fuera como quisiera, no quería de pronto desentonar, era un traje elegante pero casual y me pareció justo para la ocasión.

Cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban solo 10 minutos, me lavé rápidamente los dientes, mi cabello lo dejé como siempre, suelto, y sin ninguna gota de maquillaje porque uno, no me gustaba y dos ya no tenía tiempo, pasé rápidamente las cosas de mi maleta a un bolso pequeño, adecuado para le vestido y me apresure a bajar. Estaba pisando el ultimo escalón y la puerta sonó sutilmente con tres golpes, respire hondo y me dirigí a abrir.

La puerta se abrió y ahí, como una misma aparición celestial estaba él, tan informal y tal sensual como siempre. Llevaba unos pantalones color negro, un saco pegado al cuerpo color beige y un gabán negro, lo que me hiso pensar que yo iba demasiado elegante.

—Te ves hermosa Bella, aunque en esa palabra no cabe toda la belleza que tu guardas —me dijo, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Tú te ves muy bien —_MARAVILLOSO_ quería decirle, pero temía a que se molestara —aunque creo que voy muy elegante.

—No, no, te ves espectacular —sonrió — ¿vamos? —me tomó de la mano, simplemente asentí y mientras él me guiaba hasta su auto yo cerré la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>*Poema "Amor de tarde" de Mario Benedetti<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok terminado :D espero lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Gracias por leer a quienes lo leen y me dejan sus opiniones y han colocado esta historia como favorita y alerta ;) Sin más hasta aquí llego, hasta la próxima. Los quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: :') amé el poema :') … "Editado" recuerden, no soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se me escaparán.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	8. Chapter 8 - CENA II

**Estoy aprovechando que la inspiración esta de mi parte en estos días jejejeje, no saben tengo montones de trabajos que hacer pero escribir me gana jajajaja asi que aquí esta otro cap :D disfrútenlo nos leemos al final**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII<strong>

**CENA II**

El viaje fue tranquilo y en total silencio, llegamos a un lugar que para nada parecía un restaurante o mejor dicho, no era para nada lo que yo esperaba.

Era noche clara, así pude apreciar que era una sitio amplio, a la intemperie, una especie de jardín, con flores por doquier: rosas, margaritas, lilas, que estaban alrededor de todo el sitio y en medio de todo había un árbol, gigantesco e imponente, creo que era un nogal; de él caían unas lindas pepitas que parecían gotas y justo debajo había una mesa para dos en medio de la cual un candelabro iluminaba lo suficiente haciéndolo mucho más romántico, a lo lejos se podía apreciar el correr de un rio.

—Edward, esto es espectacular —dije maravillada.

—Me alegra que te guste —Sonrió de manera torcida.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me traes a este sitio?

—Me pareció apropiado para la cena —dijo tímidamente, simplemente asentí.

Ya estábamos sentados con una deliciosa comida en frente de nosotros, acompañada con vino, de música teníamos el sonido tranquilizador del agua correr. Nos miramos a los ojos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, perdida en tan bello lugar.

—Bella —dijo, obteniendo mi atención absoluta ante lo que fuera a decir —Mi Bella —susurro. En el acto agache la cabeza, escondiendo mi rostro, avergonzada y confundida; últimamente me había dicho demasiadas veces que era _su Bella_ pero, realmente no lo entendía, ya que al parecer a él ni siquiera parecía que yo le importase ¿Que le iba a gustar una chiquilla como yo, sin gracia ni chiste?

Sacó una de sus manos, la alzó hasta mi rostro, logró encontrarse con mi mirada nuevamente… estaba increíblemente cerca; empezó a acariciar con su pulgar mi mejilla, se sentía tan bien. El tiempo, el espacio, todo se desdibujo. Sin planeármelo también alce una de mis manos, quería tocarlo, quería sentir en mi piel su rostro; mis dedos lo rosaron, con mucho cuidado, temía a que fuera uno de mis tantos sueños y desapareciera, como una pompa de jabón y explotase frente a mi; pasee por sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca, ahí me detuve y me di cuenta que sus labios temblaban, soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

—No sabes lo bien que se siente eso —dijo. Fue ahí cuando el corto espacio que nos separaba se fue haciendo casi nulo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme; dejé que mis parpados cubrieran mis ojos, estaba temblando, literalmente todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco y más cuando al fin sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi boca. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento que me parecía irreal. Empezó suavemente a mover sus labios sobre los míos, en un principio me quede estática, pero después empecé a responderle; continuamos con caricias tiernas brindadas de los labios del otro. Su mano, que aún permanecía en mi mejilla bajo lentamente haciendo un camino largo y tormentoso hasta llegar a mis hombros, cuando nos faltó el aire se separó un poco pero no dejo de besar en ningún momento cada parte de mi rostro, posesivo, maravilloso; tenia la sensación de que para él, lo que estábamos viviendo era una fantasía, justo como a mi, en cada rose de sus besos parecía como si sintiera que en cualquier momento me esfumaría. Volvió a su centro y bajo la mano tímidamente hasta posicionar sobre mi cintura.

Ese momento era el más feliz de toda mi existencia, moriría feliz si en ese momento se acabara el mundo

—Te amo —dijo de repente, dejándome totalmente anonada. Me infunde de valor y entrelacé mis manos en su cabello tan sedoso y fascinante como su dueño, quería tenerlo más cerca, quería sentir aún más su calor; acaricié con mi lengua su labio inferior, él me sorprendió dándome una ligera mordida tan suave y tan seductora que me derritió.

—Yo también te amo Edward —Le confesé en medio de un suspiro. Parecía muy pronto, pero sentía que esto se lo debí haber dicho hace mucho, tenia la certeza en ese mismo instante que lo conocía de siglos atrás, que lo conocía de toda la vida, y que lo amaba desde siempre.

Ese momento parecía no acabar nunca y yo no quería que acabara, pero después de un rato, tiernamente se separó, dejando suaves y cortos besos sobre mis labios, sellando perfectamente ese maravilloso encuentro.

En medio de risas y besos seguimos cenando, en varias ocasiones me daba de comer en la boca y yo hacía lo mismo, cuando terminamos me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la orilla del rio.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuró —este lugar lo descubrí hace muy poco, me relaja mucho cuando vengo aquí.

—Es entendible, es un lugar maravilloso.

— ¿Quieres mirar las estrellas conmigo? —Preguntó en medio de una sonrisa.

—Claro—. Nos acostamos sobre el césped y nos quedamos contemplando el inmenso cielo, pocas veces se podía hacer eso en Forks, pero agradecía que justamente hoy las nubes se hayan puesto de acuerdo en dispersarse — ¿sabías que cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas el universo conspira para que se haga realidad?

—Por supuesto, solo tienes que creer y luchar por lo que quieres — suspiró.

—Me siento tan pequeña cuando miro al espacio

—Definitivamente. ¿Te puedo confesar algo? —Preguntó, simplemente asentí animándolo a continuar —así no me lo creas o te parezca ridículo, las estrellas me guiaron hasta aquí y ahora comprendo él porqué—. Mientras hablaba sus ojos no se despegaron un segundo de los míos, acercándose un poco, nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron.

Una ola de tristeza me invadió, de un momento a otro; un miedo intenso que me saco de todas mis maravillosas fantasías, mi inseguridad salió a flote en ese instante. Dijo que me amaba pero ¿y qué si llegaba un momento en el que se diera cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él y me abandonara de repente? Desde que lo conocí me enamore de él y cada lapso de tiempo, por corto que fuera, que no estaba junto a él así me ignorara, era una necesidad saberlo cerca; pero y qué si decidía dejarme e irse a otro lugar para que no lo molestara más. De solo pensarlo me dolía en el alma.

—Que sucede Bella —su voz sonó preocupada, me había alejado abruptamente de él, deshaciendo el abrazo en el que me tenía y por supuesto separando nuestros labios

—No, no me pasa nada —dije en medio de una sonrisa, alzando mi cabeza, mirándolo a él y después al infinito espacio; pero por supuesto que esa sonrisa era tan fingida que ni yo me la creí.

—Cuéntame amor, ¿qué pasa? —se escuchaba tan bien escucharle que me decía "amor"; todas mis fuerzas se cayeron al suelo y rompí el llanto. Si el solo pensamiento de saberlo lejos me dolía tanto, como será cuando se vaya definitivamente, eso me destrozaría el alma —Bella, no llores, no llores por favor —suplicaba — ¿qué hice mal? dime y no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no llores, me rompes el corazón, no quiero que estés triste—. ¿Qué? ¿Se volvió loco? ¿Que había hecho algo mal? ¡Qué diablos lo llevo a pensar eso! Qué no se daba cuenta que…

—Edward, ¿no lo entiendes? —Solté de repente furiosa —no hiciste nada mal, todo en ti es perfecto, no entiendes que soy yo la del problema, no entiendes que… —no pude continuar, el llanto no me dejó.

Salí corriendo, desesperada, no podía permitirlo más; si dejaba que las cosas continuaran, después el dolor sería más fuerte. Decidí alejarme, no quería sufrir, no quería que me destrozara. Corrí hasta que mis pulmones y mis piernas no podían más, corrí hasta que llegue a mi casa la cual se encontraba totalmente a oscuras por lo que deduje mi padre no había llegado, mucho mejor, así me ahorraría explicaciones, no quería discutir sobre ese tema con él precisamente. Abrí violentamente la puerta en medio de lágrimas incontenibles, mi rostro estaba hecho un caos, subí corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y me tumbe en mi cama dejando que en ese preciso instante, el dolor me absorbiera por completo.

En medio de todo el llanto y el dolor, el sueño calló sobre mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hasta aquí llega este capítulo :D , les comento que no tengo capítulos escritos así que me perdonaran si de repente dejo de actualizar por varios días, ahora estoy muy inspirada, bueno, algo inspirada jajaja :D<strong>

**Gracias a aquellas personitas que tienen esta historia en alerta y en favorita y a las que dejan sus reviews, en especial a cierta lectora, que me dio ánimos para seguir escribiendo, mil gracias Vale–Misty Cullen… créeme que de solo imaginar a Emm dándome ánimos me inspiro jajaja he aquí los resultados, solo espero de todo corazón que sean de su agrado.**

**Sin más, solo espero que me dejen sus opiniones o sugerencias espero muchos, muchos reviews (ok sigo siendo ilusa jaaaa)**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Otro capi editado ;) Recuerden, no soy perfecta y hay cosas que se me pasarán, pero creo que está quedando MUCHO MEJOR ¿Verdad? :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	9. Chapter 9 - CONFUSIÓN

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo :D disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

><p><strong>CONFUSIÓN<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Por fin le había confesado a mi Bella todo lo que sentía por ella, claro, después de aceptarme a mí mismo que la amaba, no podía quedarme con este sentimiento guardado; besar sus labios, sentir su aliento fue lo más maravilloso, esa sensación extraña de tenerla cada vez más cerca y no ser suficiente con abrazarla. Cundo me dijo también que me amaba, no podía de la felicidad.

Estábamos mirando las estrellas, en un momento tan tranquilo; la besé, al no poder resistirme a su aliento, su sabor se había convertido en una adicción en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

—Cuéntame amor, ¿qué pasa? —Pregunté, muy preocupado por su expresión y porque se alejó bruscamente de mí, me sentía tan vacío sin su cercanía que apenas podía soportarlo; comenzó a llorar, pensé que le había hecho daño —Bella, no llores, no llores por favor —tal vez la lastimé, dije algo que no le gusto o no sé qué pude haber hecho para que se colocara así, me partía en mil pedazos el corazón y el alma mirarla en ese estado y tan impotente al no poderla consolar — ¿qué hice mal? dime y no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no llores, me rompes el corazón, no quiero que estés triste— pero de repente en medio de tantas lágrimas Bella cambio la expresión, una de tristeza a una de consternación y un poco de rabia

_ Edward, ¿no lo entiendes? no hiciste nada mal, todo en ti es perfecto, no entiendes que ¿soy yo la del problema?, no entiendes que… —se calló de repente y comenzó a correr desesperada al interior del bosque, quise seguirla pero pensé que volvería.

Pero, ¿que había dicho? ¿Que es ella la del problema? ¿Escuché bien? Qué problema podía tener, si era la más hermosa mujer que pude haber conocido, era tierna, sensible, un poco torpe pero eso la hacía ver aún más espectacular; pero a lo mejor al problema que se refería era que no me amaba, eso me entristeció demasiado, a lo mejor lo pensó mejor y realmente no me ama. No podía concebir esa idea, no lo podía, ¿y si amaba a otro hombre?, definitivamente, verla en brazos de otro, de un don nadie, que la besara… no podía ni imaginarlo, me llenaba de una rabia y de unos celos inmensos que apenas si cabían en mi pecho; pero si eso la hacía feliz, si otro hombre la hacía feliz no me importaba mi corazón, solo me importaba la felicidad de ella, si ella era feliz con otra persona yo me alejaría.

Esperé un rato más y no regresó, me preocupe mucho, algo le podia haber pasado. Apague la vela del candelabro que ya estaba casi consumida, así como mis esperanzas de estar con ella, me llene de nostalgia pero me apresure a empacar todas las cosas que habían allí y las metí en el auto, me subí y emprendí la marcha. La busque por el camino pero no habían rastros de ella, así que fui hasta su casa donde probablemente estaría, rogaba porque fuera así.

Cuando llegué, el jefe Swan ya había llegado, el carro de él estaba estacionado en frente, así que decidí dejar mi auto un poco lejos de la casa; me acerque hacia donde suponía era su recamara, escalé el tronco de un árbol que estaba con las ramas casi tocando su ventana y cuando llegué, la imagen más angelical y tierna que pude haber mirado nunca se presentó ante mi, la mire ahí, tendida en su cama, dormida… sus manos juntas bajo su rostro. Sonreí antes de abrir con cuidado la ventana que por suerte estaba sin seguro, entré con sigilo aunque casi me caigo, en ese momento me invadió el deseo extraño de mirarla dormir, de velar por sus sueños. Me arrodillé al lado de su cama, mirando su rostro tranquilo, con mis dedos cuidadosamente repace todos los contornos de su rostro que estaba húmedo, seguramente siguió llorando; eso me partió en mil pedazos más, y sin poderlo evitar empecé a llorar, me sentía tan impotente, solo quería que fuera feliz. Mis lágrimas bañaron todo mi rostro, quise no hacer ruido pero era inevitable, se despertó y empezó a abrir sus ojos suavemente y me sorprendió que no se asustara verme ahí.

—Los ángeles no lloran —dijo en un susurro, acariciando mis mejillas —Y mucho menos en los sueños —¿Qué?

—Ay Bella, no estas soñando, estoy aquí y discúlpame por meterme así en tu cuarto, mejor será que me valla —me levante y quise huir, pero ella me detuvo cogiéndome tiernamente de la mano, por mi cuerpo inevitablemente empezaron a correr esas ya conocidas descargas eléctricas que me llenaban de alegría y satisfacción.

—No te vayas —dijo triste —No me dejes, por favor —me dijo, empezando nuevamente a llorar. No pude más y la abrace fuertemente, son poderlo resistir la volví a besar.

—No me iré si tú no lo quieres, pero porque me lo pides. Yo sé que realmente no me amas, no entiendo entonces porque quieres que me quede si estas enamorada de otro.

—Edward, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿No te quedó claro esta noche cuando te lo dije? Te amo, te amo demasiado y temo a que me dejes, temo que encuentres a una mujer que si este a tu altura y me abandones; créeme, yo me alejaría sí veo que tú eres feliz, pero mi corazón no lo soportaría, y estar alejada de ti me implica un gran esfuerzo, no lo puedo resistir de solo imaginarlo—. Finalizó, agachando la cabeza. Con mi mano, alcé su delicado rostro para que me mirara.

— ¿Qué te hizo creer que podría encontrar otra mujer como tú? Eso ni en mil o cien mil años lo podría hacer, tu eres única, la única en mi corazón por el resto de mi existencia y si hay rencarnaciones créeme lo seguirías siendo, aún en mis mil otras vidas —sellé mi declaración en un beso tierno pero apasionado, ella entrelazo sus manos en mi cabello y yo la acerque más, apretándola desde la cintura. La verdad no se en que momento pasó todo, pero ya nos encontrábamos tendidos sobre su cama.

—Bella, si seguimos así… —dije, en medio de un beso y una caricia por su espalda —no podré detenerme, soy inexperto en estas cosas pero… siento la necesidad de tenerte cada vez más cerca, de tocar y rosar cada parte de tu piel—. Confesé, clavado en sus ojos chocolate que me miraban con un brillo extraño pero que me encantaba, me hipnotizaba.

—No quiero que te detengas, solo quiero estar contigo, solo quiero ser tuya para siempre Edward, mi Edward.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que mi autocontrol se hiciera añicos, recorrí con mis labios los contornos de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello donde soltamos un suave gemido en total sincronía, mis manos hicieron caminos inexpertos y avariciosos por su cuerpo, mientras las suyas hacían lo mismo con el mio. Y a partir de ahí, simplemente dejamos que nuestros instintos nos guiaran a la más pura gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí acaba. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se vayan preparando para las ideas locas que tengo para el próximo capítulo jaja Bueno, nos leemos pronto a lo mejor más tarde lo subo :D uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da el mundo literario :P pero por favor dejen sus reviews ¿vale? Me encanta leer sus opiniones y para los que aún no los dejan, quien lo tiene en alerta o en favorito anímense a déjenme sus sugerencias y opiniones acerca de si les está gustando la historia. de igual manera les quiero agradecer por estar ahí, de casi incógnitos pero sé que ahí están ;) Los quiero.<strong>

**Esperen, esperen jaja me olvidaba, pasen a leer "Centro en la eternidad" mi primer OS ;) coméntenme que les parece ¿vale? Chaus**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: ¡cosita! Leer mi primer lemmon fue genial jejeje mini lemmon . algo tierno de verdad aww lleno de amor ^_^ … aquí esta otro capi editado ;) pero mi lata de siempre jiji no soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se me pasarán *.*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. Chapter 10 - AMÁNDONOS

**Bueno chicas, aquí esta otro capítulo como les prometí, disfrútenlo :D**

**Capítulo X**

* * *

><p><strong>AMÁNDONOS<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Edward era el más tierno de todo el planeta, me trato como a una verdadera princesa… _su princesa_, como me lo dijo durante la noche; acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo tan suave y tiernamente como si me fuera a romper, haciéndome sentir miles de sensaciones de placer infinito. Me confesó que para él también era la primera vez, lo que me sorprendió, pero eso me hizo aún más feliz, él era el primero en mi vida y juro que el único, solo esperaba que también fuera yo la única en su vida.

Nuestros cuerpos, así como nuestras almas y corazones se complementaron tan perfectamente que en ese instante me di cuenta que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, como dos piezas de un todo, dos seres que nacieron destinados a unirse.

—Te amo, más que a mi propia vida —juró cuando me abrazaba y besaba mí cabello.

—Yo te amo mucho más que eso —él solo sonrió y poso sus labios sobre los míos.

—Me tengo que ir, Bella —se entristeció y a mi también me invadió la melancolía.

—No te vayas, quédate por favor —supliqué.

—Mi mamá se va a preocupar.

—Ya sé, llama a Alice y dile que te quedarás, que te cubra con ella ¿vale? Pero, no te vayas —sonrió alegremente y beso mi nariz. Alargo el brazo, de sus pantalones sacó su móvil y llamo a su hermana.

—Hola Alice… si ya se, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien… si, estoy con ella —apenas dijo eso se escuchó un grito que casi explota el celular, Edward simplemente rio alejando un poco el aparato de su oreja y yo sonreí también —Alice, cállate y hazme un favor, no llegare esta noche a casa así que cúbreme con mamá ¿vale? —Otro grito ensordecedor salió del celular lo que me hizo morir de la risa y me enrojecí, seguro ella ya se había enterado o por lo menos sospechaba lo que había pasado entre su hermano y yo —Ok Alice, gracias. Te quiero, hasta mañana —Cortó la llamada y me beso nuevamente, estaba tan feliz y esa noche se iba a extender por unas horas más, lo que me ponía el corazón a millón por hora. Todo nuestro ritual empezó nuevamente hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, era fácil volverse adicta a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté radiante, empecé a recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior; me miré y aún estaba desnuda entre las sabanas, me enrojecí tan solo de recordarlo, me cubrí la cara con un brazo y suspiré, incluso aún podía sentir sus besos húmedos sobre mi piel, y a sus manos recorrerme haciéndome estremecer. Toque al lado de mi cama que estaba vacío y frio; me asuste y me entristecí, me había dejado, pero no me dio tiempo para mas, me di cuenta de que había una nota en la cabecera y era de Edward.

_**Bella:**_

_**Mi amor, he tenido que marcharme. No pienses que te abandoné, pero tuve que ir a mi casa a asearme y a cambiarme de ropa, pasare por ti para ir al instituto.**_

_**Edward **_

_**PDT: Te amo, más que a mi propia vida.**_

Su letra era tan elegante y sus líneas tan maravillosas que sonreí de pura felicidad, acaricié con dos de mis dedos las letras escritas por él y coloqué un beso sobre la hoja, de la nota se desprendía su olor lo que me hizo suspirar maravillada. Miré el reloj y aún faltaba una hora para que pasara por mi así que me apresure a bañarme. Las gotas del agua ya nos las sentía igual que antes, cuando resbalaban por mi piel me imaginaba que era Edward quien me tocaba, esa ducha fue la más demorada que me había dado en toda mi vida, porque me embelesé con el roce del agua en mi cuerpo, sintiéndome totalmente plena.

Cuando salí si me apresure a vestirme porque solo me quedaban quince minutos, bajé rápidamente y papá ya se había ido, comí cereal con leche y cuando estaba terminando la puerta sonó, mi hiperactividad se disparó, no sabía que hacer, así que decidí tranquilizarme primero, respire hondo tres veces, recogí los platos dejándolos en el fregadero, agarre mi bolso y abrí la puerta para encontrármelo de pie, frente a mi, tan hermoso como siempre y en su rostro una sonrisa radiante que me lleno de completo amor. Se acercó despacio tomándome de la cintura me acerco a él y beso mis labios de manera tierna, lenta pero apasionada.

—Bella, soy tan feliz que no encuentro palabras para agradecértelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pero en ese caso con el simple hecho de que estés conmigo y me hagas la mujer más feliz del universo me basta y me sobra —le confesé, depositando un beso tierno en sus labios. Tomó mi mano y cerró la puerta con la otra sin dejar de mirarme, y antes de que diera un paso más me tomo en vilo y me cargo en sus brazos para llevarme hasta su auto, rememorando aquella primera vez que lo hizo, era increíble que solo hayan pasado dos días de eso.

Llegamos al instituto y Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet ya estaban allí; apenas estacionamos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia nosotros y justo antes de bajarme Emmet me saco ferozmente del auto, a volandas, y me hizo girar en el aire riendo, lo cual contagió a todos de un muy buen humor.

—Déjala Emmet, me vas a hacer poner celosa —le dijo Rosalie en medio de un gesto de furia, pero sus ojos reflejaban felicidad.

—Ay mi Rose, cómo crees que te voy a cambiar por ella, ¿no ves que tú eres mi Rose? — Le dijo pícaramente, guiñándole el ojo. —Además, recuerda que ya tiene dueño —sus ocurrencias nos hacían carcajear, pero a mí, esta última me hizo colocar roja como un tomate y al mirar a Edward me di cuenta que también tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas, lo que lo hacía ver mucho más adorable y sensual, pero sus ojos reflejaban la más pura felicidad; recordé en ese instante nuevamente la noche pasada y eso me coloco como un farolito de navidad.

—Bella, Edward recuerden que la navidad aún está muy lejana —dijo Emmet nuevamente, haciéndonos sonrojar mucho más, todos los demás rieron.

—Bella —llamó Alice en voz muy baja y muy disimulada para que solo yo la escuchara —vas a tener que contarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso, o te juro que te torturare hasta que de tu boca salga toda la verdad —concluyó, y yo simplemente asentí, asustada por lo que me pudiera hacer.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento más importante que mis ensoñaciones junto a Edward, cuando llegó el almuerzo me senté con todos los Cullen y toda la hora mis mejillas estuvieron encendidas gracias a las geniales ocurrencias e indirectas, muy directas de Emmet que me hacían morir de la vergüenza, por lo que me di cuenta Edward estaba en la misma situación que yo, aunque a veces regañaba a su hermano y le lanzaba miradas asesinas, pero siempre me tuvo entre sus brazos, lo que me hacía tan feliz que mi pecho parecía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento y entre sus brazos me sentía protegida.

La clase de Biología la pasamos como bobos, mirándonos el uno al otro, comunicándonos con nuestros ojos; varias veces el profesor nos llamó la atención, pero creo que al final se rindió porque ya no nos dijo más nada durante el resto de la hora. La clase terminó y nos apresuramos a tomar nuestras cosas para irnos.

—Cullen, señorita Swan —nos llamó seriamente —les agradecería enormemente que su relación la dejaran fuera de este salón o por lo menos que ella no inmiscuya en mi clase ¿De acuerdo? —estábamos muy avergonzados, así que solamente asentimos y nos retiramos del salón; pero apenas estuvimos afuera nos reímos a carcajada limpia en signo de complicidad.

—Ay Bella, me haría regañar mil veces por ti —me dijo antes de estampar su boca contra la mía. Mi universo se desdibujo, en ese instante dejo de importarme el señor Banner que salía del salón y cuando nos miró movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y en medio de una sonrisa se fue de ahí, también dejaron de importarme todos los alumnos que pasaban por al lado y se quedaban mirándonos como tontos, todo dejo de tener importancia, solo éramos él y yo, nadie más, aunque…

—Edward, Bella que DEMONIOS están haciendo —gritó, una voz que apenas la escuchamos nos quedamos congelados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llego :D aunque este capítulo quedo un poco más largo :) les recuerdo que mi combustible son sus Reviews y ellos me animan en sobremanera y me inspira como no tienen idea ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Otro más ** recuerden que no soy perfecta y muchas cosas se pasarán :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	11. Chapter 11 - IRÉ CONTIGO

**¡Hola, hola! :D aquí les tengo un nuevo cap. disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

><p><strong>IRÉ CONTIGO<strong>

Nos miramos fijamente, sin mover ni una mínima parte de nuestros cuerpos.

—Ay, no se asusten, soy yo nada más —dijo Alice tranquilizándonos, con la gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Por qué carajos nos asustas así —regañó Edward, a mí en ese instante me empezó a dar un ataque de risa. Edward me miraba con cara de asombro al igual que Alice. Edward y ella sonrieron.

—Bueno chicos, no me importa lo que hayan estado haciendo pero tenemos que irnos rápido Edward, papá me llamo con urgencia y desea vernos en la casa ahora mismo —creo que nuestras caras expresaban claramente la confusión, porque Alice respondió a nuestra pregunta no formulada —No tengo ni idea para que nos necesita.

—Mi amor, regresare por ti a la salida ¿vale? —Solo asentí, me acompaño hasta la clase de deportes y se despido con un dulce beso, no hicieron falta las palabras.

Esta vez la clase se me hizo eterna a pesar de que esta hora no la tenía junto a él, saber que no estaba en el instituto me hacía extrañarlo a sobremanera y eso me ponía muy ansiosa, y estaba lo de Carlisle que mando a llamar a todos con tanta urgencia, no sabía porque, pero en mi pecho desde que Alice dijo que su padre los necesitaba se empezó a formar un vacío gigante, no quise preocupar a Edward con mis supersticiones, así que por eso no le dije nada cuando se despido.

Llegó por fin el final de la jornada y me apresure a cambiarme, mágicamente no sé cómo en ningún momento tropecé, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la salida del gimnasio terminando de arreglarme la chaqueta, cuando alce mi cabeza mi ángel, el mismísimo dios personificado estaba ante mí; pero me di cuenta que había algo en su rostro, su mirada tal vez, que era diferente reflejaba tristeza pura, eso me hiso estremecer y su estado de animo inundo por completo mi corazón.

— ¿Que paso mi vida? —Pregunté, acariciando suavemente su rostro y depositando un cándido beso en la comisura de sus labios

— ¿Porqué Bella? ¿Porque? —dijo, casi en un grito desesperado y sin poder más empezó a derramar lágrimas que bañaron por completo su rostro.

—Ven conmigo —tomé de su mano, no quería que lo vieran así, estaban empezando a mirarnos todos y aunque me valía un comino lo que pensaran o dijeran, ese no era un buen lugar para hablar; así que lo arrastre hasta su auto y me subí junto a él, en la parte traerá del mismo. Lo abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello, no quería que llorara, no era posible, un ángel llorando era algo absurdo — ¿Que pasó? ¿Que te dijo tu padre? —No sabía porque pero me sospechaba que eso tenia algo o todo que ver con ese inesperado y urgente llamado.

—Bella —me miró a los ojos, su mirada perdida y desdichada, apenas mi alma podía soportarlo —tenemos que irnos —susurró.

— ¿A dónde Edward? ¿A donde me llevaras? —pregunté desconcertada, el vacío se hizo aún más profundo en mi pecho

—Nos vamos de Forks Bella, mi padre nos ha informado que esta misma noche partimos hacia chicago —las lágrimas, reflejando la inmensa desolación de mi alma, se desbordaron. Esa noticia cayó encima de mí, como un balde de agua helada, estaba confundida, me quede por lo que me pareció una eternidad inmóvil.

—Bella, reacciona —dijo Edward, sacudiéndome un poco y acariciando mi mejilla, simplemente negué con la cabeza para informarle que estaba bien ya que a mi voz no la encontraba, ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva… no quería estar viva.

No sé en que momento sucedió todo, pero salí del auto apresurada, sin importarme que haya empezado a llover; escuché a Edward llamarme, pero no le hice caso, pasé al lado del carro de Rosalie, el BMW, en el cual por lo que medio me fije estaban sus hermanos, me llamaron y yo simplemente seguí mi camino sin mirarlos, mientras susurré…

—No me sigan, quiero estar sola.

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque, sin rumbo alguno, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Ya los sabía yo, aunque por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo me cegué y creí que podría ser duradero, tanta felicidad no podía ser verdadera, algo tenía que pasar.

En ese instante, en mi cabeza surgió una idea; tal vez si le pedía a Carlisle y Esme que me llevaran, o por lo menos pedirles que Edward se quedara… pero ni los conocía. Eso no me importo en lo más mínimo, tenía que hacer algo, así que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y toda mi ropa empapada me dirigí hacia la gran casa Cullen, corriendo y sin tener noción del tiempo ni de distancias. Cuando llegué me apresure a golpear la puerta de entrada, esperé un momento y me abrió la madre de Edward, era una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello color miel, su rostro tan delicado, reflejaba amor puro y maternal.

—Oh cariño, ¿que te ha pasado? —dijo apenas verme —Entra, entra para que te seques un poco, te vas a enfermar —Entré y efectivamente estaba temblando del frio, al parecer a punto de hipotermia —tú debes ser Bella ¿verdad? —me dijo sonriendo, pero algo en sus ojos reflejaba tristeza cuando me reconoció. Simplemente asentí.

—Edward y los chicos aún no llegan —dijo mientras sacaba de un estante toallas y empezaba a secarme

—Y-Y-Y-YO —tirité dándome cuenta que casi no podía ni hablar, sentía a mi lengua sumamente pesada —N-N-N-Ne-necec-c-cito to hablar con usted —y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entró el que supuse era el padre de Edward, sacudiéndose de la lluvia; era tan hermoso como sus hijos, su cabello color dorado, ojos verdes, alto y muy guapo, apenas me miro se sorprendió

—Oh —dijo —Bella ¿verdad? —Se acercó, sonriendo de la misma manera en que Edward lo hacía, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza al igual que los de Esme, solo asentí —Pero, ¿que te ha pasado?

—Hola amor —saludo Esme —no sé, llego aquí empapada y dice que quiere hablar conmigo.

—Oh —respondió simplemente.

—En realidad con los dos —dije, un poco más calmada del frio.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Edward? —dijo inmediatamente Carlisle asustado y Esme al escuchar eso también se tensó.

—No, bueno, en realidad si tiene que ver con el, pero no le ha pasado nada malo —se tranquilizaron y al ver que no decían nada decidí continuar —sé que parece absurda mi visita o tal vez no —mi voz salió pausada y sentía que el nudo en mi garganta se empezaba a formar de nuevo y mucho mas grande, tenía mucho miedo —vengo a pedirles, no, a suplicarles que no se lleven a Edward, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero lo amo y no podría seguir viviendo si él no está a mi lado —sus miradas reflejaban dolor.

—Lo sabemos hija —habló Esme —y sabemos que Edward también te ama. ¿Sabes? —Me dijo. —Desde que apareciste en la vida de mi hijo, él es mucho más feliz —sonreí, ese era mi objetivo, su felicidad.

—Ay Bella, me da mucha pena haberte conocido en estas circunstancias, pero la verdad es que a Edward, especialmente a él no lo podemos deja, nos tenemos que ir, es necesario —dijo Carlisle y en ese momento no pude más con el nudo en mi garganta, ni con el peso de mi alma y llore desconsolada. Me daba mucha pena que me miraran en ese estado pero no me pude contener, Esme me abrazo dulcemente tratando de consolarme.

—Pero, porqué especialmente Edward no pude quedarse —pregunte a Esme, que era la que estaba aun cerca de mi, abrazándome.

—Bella, ¿acaso Edward no te dijo el porque nos tenemos que ir?

* * *

><p><strong>:O ¿Cuál creen que sea el motivo? Cha, cha, cha, chan jaja. Bueno, espero recibir muchos reviews, sus opiniones son mi inspiración :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: u.u pobre Bella. Bueno aquí otro más ;) No soy perfecta y hay cosas que se me escaparán.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	12. Chapter 12 - LIMBO

**Bueno aquí llego con un nuevo capi. :D espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

**LIMBO**

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirme Edward? ¿Qué motivo era ese?; me sobresalté y me asuste demasiado ¿Qué pasaba? no entendiera nada.

—En realidad no, no le di tiempo; pero me imaginé que por su trabajo señor —le expliqué.

—Bueno, en primer lugar no me digas señor, solo dime Carlisle _ me sonrió —bueno y… —No pudo seguir continuando porque la puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar por ella a Edward, seguido por Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y finalmente Jasper, todos estaban completamente mojados y tiritaban del frio. Edward, apenas me miró se apresuró a abrazarme y beso mis labios con tanta devoción que me derretí ante él y no pude pensar en nada más que su aliento.

—Me asustaste mucho, hermosa —me dijo en un susurro —creí que te había pasado algo, no sabes lo asustado que estaba —me volvió a besar y pude sentir como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lo supe porque las sentí saladas al momento de llegar a su boca. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todos estaban en la estancia, observándonos, me separe dulcemente del beso tan tierno que me estaba dando Edward y me sonrojé al ver que todos sonreían ante la escena, pero en sus ojos estaba reflejada la tristeza.

—Llévame contigo Edward —dije de repente —si no te puedes quedar, llévame, no podría soportar estar lejos de ti, se me hace imposible —su rostro se desfiguro totalmente, la tristeza lo invadió y eso me inundo a mí del más puro sufrimiento. Ya sabía yo, me lo sospechaba, me iba a decir que no, solo con ver su cara, lo supe.

—No puedo, Bella —acarició mis mejillas.

No lo soporte más y salí nuevamente corriendo de ese lugar, al parecer lo había tomado ya como costumbre o tal vez mi cuerpo ante el dolor reaccionaba de esa manera, aunque supiera que eso para nada me alejaba del dolor.

Llegue a mi casa empapada y era extraño, mi mente y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma muy rara, no sentía el cansancio ni las distancias, puedo jurar que hasta el frio dejo de existir para mi, hasta el calor. Abrí mecánicamente la puerta, mi padre estaba mirando la televisión y al mirarme reacciono angustiado.

— ¿Qué te paso Bella? ¿Por qué vienes así?

—Ya no importa — murmuré y sin siquiera dejar que me tocara me dirigí a mi habitación. Me despoje de la ropa empapada y me coloqué una pijama, entre sollozos incontenible.

Apenas estuve tendida en la cama, rememore lo que paso apenas la noche anterior… fui tan feliz, me entregué a él completamente y no me arrepentía de eso, sé que fue muy pronto pero, ¿quien dijo que el amor a primera vista no existe? Pues ese fue mi caso y me sentía totalmente preparada para él. Siempre he sabido que en este mundo debe haber un equilibrio, si, fui muy feliz y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de eso, pero no quería aceptarlo. Me estaba quedando dormida, pero me inundo el recuerdo de la voz de Edward diciéndome que no podía llevarme, y el porqué de eso me abrumo por completo, claro, no me amaba y claro que no se iba a amarrar a una persona por la que no siente nada. Me sumí en una profunda tristeza.

Esa noche, si dormí ya no lo recuerdo, los sueños desaparecieron por completo a partir de ese instante; el tiempo ya no tenía importancia, me movía prácticamente de manera mecánica. Cuatro meses pasaron y en mi cuerpo aun sentía las suaves caricias de Edward, dolía solo recordar su nombre, sus besos, su aliento, lo extrañaba tanto; mis rutinas diarias las hacia partir del recuerdo de su calor sobre el mio. Mi padre, que estaba metido en su trabajo parecía no darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, lo que agradecí infinitamente, la verdad no quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos a él.

Era lunes y tenía que ir al instituto así que me levante deprisa, me asee y cuando llegué a mi cuarto para cambiarme la vista empezó a nublárseme, mis piernas parecían gelatina y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, me seguí sintiendo mal, con mareos; hace días que estaba en ese estado, incluso en el instituto corría despavorida al baño con síntomas de vómito, tal vez se me había pegado algún virus, incluso debía ser que mis defensas estaban bajas, la comida no me entraba y estaba más delgada, la ropa me quedaba floja. Decidí no ir ese día, me dirigí a la cocina, el apetito de pronto se me despertó. Me prepare huevos con unas tostadas y un poco de jugo de naranja, estaba comiendo alegremente pero llegó un momento en el que el olor de los huevos me produjo asco, quise llorar por sentirme así, odiaba sentirme mas débil de lo que ya de por si era; sentí que esta vez no podía llegar hasta el baño y vomite lo poco ingerido en el lavaplatos. Lo limpié y cuando terminé un clic sonó en mi cabeza. Mi corazón empezó a latir más de prisa, no sé si por el temor, emoción, intriga, no se realmente lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

Me desperté en el hospital, estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca; cuando giré mi cabeza ahí estaba Charlie, que apenas me miro se apresuró a ir a mi lado.

—Nena, por fin despiertas —me dio un beso en la frente y acaricio mi cabello.

— ¿Que me paso? —pregunté y me sorprendió la voz tan opaca que tenia.

—No sé, eso dímelo tú, cuando llegué estabas tirada en el piso y como no reaccionabas te traje de inmediato al hospital —dijo nervioso —me asustaste demasiado, Bella —cuando recordé todo me puse muy nerviosa y ¿si eran ciertas mis sospechas? cómo se lo diría a mis padres. Pero no podía ser, quise atribuírselo al estrés de las últimas semanas, la tristeza y mi debilitamiento por falta de una buena alimentación, según tenía entendido eso también influía…

— ¿Qué dijo el médico? —pregunté nerviosa.

—No lo sé, aún no trae los resultados de los exámenes que te hicieron —mis ojos se abrieron como huevos estrellados —que paso Bella, porque te sorprendes.

—No, es que estoy confundida, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Ayer por la tarde te traje y ahora es mediodía —había estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, pero me sentía cansada aún, eso no era normal —que paso Bella ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —A buena hora le vino a dar por preguntar.

—No lo sé papá, me estaba sintiendo mal así que no fui al instituto, baje para hacerme el desayuno y me dio mareo, vomité en el lavaplatos y después de ahí no recuerdo nada mas —lo mejor era contarle como habían sucedido las cosas, era muy mala para mentir. En ese momento entró el doctor con una expresión rara, tal vez confusión, pero apenas me miro me brindó una sonrisa cordial a la cual le respondí de igual forma.

—Señorita Swan, por fin ha despertado —solo sonreí, no tenía ánimos de hablar.

—Doctor, díganos que tiene mi hija, ¿qué le paso?

—Bueno, creo que en su estado es normal. A ver, dígame ¿Cómo se ha sentido en los últimos días?

—Bueno, he tenido mareos raros y en algunas ocasiones desmayos, pero creo que es porque no he estado comiendo muy bien, aunque últimamente me ha dado mucha hambre pero nada me recibe—. No necesitaba saber que mi vida, mis sentimientos y mi corazón estaban totalmente destrozados, eso a él no le importaba y tampoco creo que se haya referido a eso en el momento de preguntarme como me he sentido. Miré de reojo a mi padre y estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —dijo algo enojado.

—Bueno papá, no le coloque mucha atención, siempre he sido débil y además no quería preocuparte.

—Bueno, en fin —interrumpió el doctor —como les dije, en su estado es normal; solo que, señorita Swan tiene que alimentarse mejor, porque ahora no solo es usted la que tiene que comer —eso me sorprendió mucho y mire a mi papá, quien estaba igual que yo.

—Como así doctor, ¿a qué se refiere con eso de mi estado? —pregunté horrorizada, una cosa era sospecharlo pero el confirmarlo me llenaba de temor.

—Por lo que veo aún no está enterada, pero es comprensible, la falta de una buena alimentación suele tener esos síntomas de los mareos, náuseas, pero su periodo ¿Hace cuánto que no le llega la regla? —pregunto despreocupado.

—Pues según recuerdo, mi último periodo fue hace aproximadamente… ¿un poco más de cuatro meses? —dije eso último en un susurro y pareció más pregunta que afirmación, mi padre me miró horrorizado y yo, que no había hecho cuentas antes por puro temor me asusté aún más. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pero… incluso estaba más delgada ¿No se suponía que debía subir de peso?

—A ver doctor, un momentico, no me diga que a lo que usted se está refiriendo es que mi hija esta… —no pudo continuar

—Efectivamente, tiene cuatro meses de gestación.

* * *

><p><strong>:O y ahora ¿que pasara?, me dio mucha tristeza escribir este cap. solo de imaginarme el sufrimiento de la pobre Bella. Espero les haya gustado… gracias a quien tiene esta historia como favorita, en alerta, a quien deja sus comentarios, bueno, a todos los que siguen esta historia :D y a quien aún no se ha animado, déjenme sus opiniones.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: u.u pobre Bella, sufriendo y ahora con un bebeito u.u … otro capítulo "editado" . pero recuerden, no soy perfecta y muchas cosas se me pasarán.<strong>

**Una aclaración, tuve que cambiar las fechas, anteriormente Bella tenía solo 2 meses de embarazo, pero fue un error bestial el que cometí ahí y de verdad pido disculpas. Entonces a partir de aquí todas las fechas cambiarán, es decir, a partir de que Bella tiene 4 meses sucederá todo ;) les diré el por qué cambié las fechas en uno de los capítulos siguientes ^_^**

**En la cuestión de que Bella no engorda es porque no come bien, mi mamá por ejemplo bajó de peso cuando me tenía en su pancita *.* porque no le recibía absolutamente nada, en eso me baso ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	13. Chapter 13 - INESPERADO

**Bueno, aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

**INESPERADO**

Cuando el médico me lo confirmo yo simplemente no lo podía creerlo, estaba totalmente perdida. Mi padre salió sin decir nada, con la furia escrita en cada facción de su rostro, las manos le temblaban, hubo un momento en el que creí que me iba a golpear.

—Señorita Swan ¿está usted bien? —me dijo el doctor a lo cual simplemente asentí, no encontraba mi voz —ok, aquí traigo su orden de salida —me entregó un papel —se puede ir cuando guste —con esas palabras se retiró.

Edward, se había ido después de que le entregue absolutamente todo de mí y ahora esto; el enojo de mi padre no iba a ser pasajero, eso lo sabía muy bien. Dejé de pensar un momento en Charlie y mi madre a la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle, pero ya me inventaría algo.

Mientras me cambiaba, una sonrisita tonta se dibujó en mi rosto; si, Edward estaba aún conmigo, así no me amara como yo a él, una partecita de su esencia, de su ser había quedado, estaba creciendo dentro mío. Como instinto lleve la mano a mi vientre, lo acaricie con ternura; aunque no se me notaba mucho podía sentir un poco duro mi vientre y si me fijaba bien ahí estaba, un pequeño bultito casi imperceptible entre mis caderas, me parecía aún irreal.

Ya estaba lista y cuando me disponía a salir me choque con el cuerpo duro de Charlie que entraba en ese momento.

—Bella, ya arregle todo para la cita de mañana; a las 4 de la tarde tenemos que venir —me dijo de manera muy fría.

—A ver papá, ¿a que cita te refieres? es que… _ me lleve otra vez la mano a mi vientre, no podía pasarle nada, no podía _ ¿pasa algo malo?

—Ay Bella, no te hagas la tonta, claro que pasa algo malo y muy malo, tu no pensaras tener a ese niño ¿verdad? —me quede sin palabras, por millonésima vez en este día, ¿que clase de padre tenía? ¿que quería hacer con mi chiquito? —Respóndeme de una vez —me dijo casi en un grito, agarrándome del brazo pero mi voz no salía, no reaccionaba _ te creí más inteligente Bella, si andabas de calenturienta debiste haber tenido cuidado —seguía sin reaccionar —por lo visto no vas a decir nada, entonces continúo. Hablé con el director del hospital, le dije que habías sido violada y que no querías tener a ese niño, él me creyó y concretamos la cita para mañana; el mismo médico que te atendió, será el que te lo saque —no podía seguir escuchado más, sin decir palabra salí de ahí, sin derramar una sola lagrima, que simplemente no salían. Cuando llegué a la puerta del hospital la mano de Charlie me detuvo y me guio violentamente hasta su auto, no hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por reaccionar ante su ataque, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, pero mi madre me había dicho que era mejor no decirle nada porque se ponía aún más violento. Todo el trayecto lo hicimos en total silencio. Cuando llegamos a casa me bajé rápido quería encerrarme en mi cuarto, quería alejarme por un momento de la realdad o por lo menos aclarar un poco mis ideas, pero Charlie no me dejó, apenas entramos me empezó a hablar.

—Dime de una maldita vez de quién es ese niño —dijo totalmente enfurecido.

— ¿Para que quieres saberlo si mañana ya no va a estar? —dije retándolo y también enojada, alzó la mano y me dio una cachetada que hizo que me desestabilizara y cayera al suelo; los ojos de Charlie se abrieron, asustado e inmediatamente se arrodillo a ayudarme.

—Perdóname hija, no quería hacerlo, perdóname, es que no sabes el desespero que siento.

—No me toques —me paré y corrí a mi cuarto, cerré con seguro, me deje caer sobre la puerta y sin poder contenerlo ya, las lágrimas silenciosas y llenas de dolor empezaron a correr por mi rostro.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, yo no quería que le hicieran algo a mi niño, a mi chiquito, a mi pequeño Edward; pero ¿que podía hacer? ¿Qué opción tenia? mi mamá, claro, ella me apoyaría. No podía más, estaba agotada, me tumbé en la cama y al instante me quede dormida.

Me despertaron los golpes sutiles en mi puerta, era por supuesto Charlie

—Buenos días Bella, solo vengo a recordarte la cita de hoy tarde. Vendré por ti media hora antes, estate lista —me dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—No, no voy a ir, no lo quiero perder—. La voz me salió segura y decidida.

—Bella, no seas tonta, eres apenas una adolecente ¿que piensas hacer con un niño? ¿Acaso dejarás la escuela? ¿Cómo lo vas a mantener? Porque ni creas que vas a obtener de mí un solo centavo, para ti porque tengo una obligación, pero para nadie más. Además, imagínate lo que van a decir en el pueblo —dijo enojado

—Me importa un comino lo que piensen de mí y si tengo que dejar el instituto lo hago y me pongo a trabajar, pero no quiero deshacerme de él —le dije aún más decidida.

—Lástima Bella, porque la decisión ya está tomada, por si no lo recuerdas aun eres menor de edad y yo decido. Paso por ti en la tarde —salió cerrando la puerta pero salí tras él, gritándole.

—No voy a ir, mamá me va a poyar, yo sé que si. Me iré con ella —se volteó a mirarme irónico, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Ay Bella, ya hable con tu madre y ella es la que más está de acuerdo con que lo pierdas, así que no me discutas más y deja de molestarme que voy a llegar tarde, más tarde nos vemos, espero que estés lista —con eso salió. No lo podía creer y mamá no podía estar de acuerdo con esto. La llame, en Charlie ya no podía confiar

—_Hola_

—Hola mamá, soy Bella.

—_Hija, ¿cómo estás?_

—Bien mamá, dentro de lo que cabe; pero ese no es el punto ¿Es verdad que Charlie hablo contigo? —se quedó un momento en silencio.

—_Si Bella y me conto lo del bebe._

—Perdón mami, no quería de veras.

—_No tienes que disculparte hija, esas cosas pasan. Pero bueno, por lo menos ya hay otras opciones, en los tiempos de antes es que ya no había alternativas—. Suspiró —Me dijo también lo de la cita de hoy tarde._

— ¿Cómo? Mamá, no me digas que estás de acuerdo con esas tonterías, yo no lo quiero perder.

—_Sé que estas confundida ahora, pero veras que después lo vas a agradecer, no nos vamos a pelear por esto; además… _—le colgué inmediatamente después de oír eso, no quería escuchar una sola palabra más de ella. ¿Qué clase de personas tenia como padres? No lo podía creer.

Empecé a sentir un enorme vacío en mi pecho, y ahora ¿que debía hacer? ¿Tendría que resignarme? Rogaba al cielo que alguien me ayudara en esta decisión, sentía que no podía sola. Le rogué al universo que me diera una señal de lo que debía hacer, no sé porque, pero sentí un enorme alivio en ese momento, algo me decía que todo iba a ir bien.

La puerta sonó con tres golpes sordos; me asusté en un principio, la verdad no esperaba a nadie, cuando abrí casi me da un infarto, la persona que menos pensaba estaba parada frente a mi.

—Hola Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llego por hoy ¿Quien creen que sea? :D espero lo hayan disfrutado espero encontrar muchos Reviews "SOÑAR ES GRATIS" como dijeron por ahí jaja<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: :'( odié a Charlie u.u es malvado u.u y la reacción de Rene cuando lo escribí no me la esperaba, no estaba planeado :'( … otro más ;) recuerden, mi bla, bla de siempre jiji No soy perfecta y muchas cosas se me pasarán, pero quedó mejor ¿Verdad? **<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	14. Chapter 14 - ESCAPANDO

**Hola :D aquí llego con un nuevo cap. de mi historia, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

**ESCAPANDO**

No sé en qué momento, mi vida paso de ser una fantasía, de ser un mundo lleno de sueños que por un momento parecieron cumplirse, donde todo se tornaba muy bonito y maravilloso… a ser esto. Aquí estoy, despertando a la realidad, porque en la realidad no hay finales felices, en la realidad eres tú sola enfrentándote al mundo.

Emmet había llegado a mi casa y estaba precisamente hablando con él.

—Bella, perdóname por llegar así, tan inesperadamente —dijo muy seriamente, algo que me sorprendió, pues él era de las personas que no se toman nada en serio —pero necesito decirte la verdad, el por qué nuestra familia y justamente Edward teníamos que irnos.

—Emmet, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero recordarlo más, no sé si entiendas a la profundidad de como estoy en estos momentos, ha pasado ya un tiempo pero aun no logro olvidarme de él —me dolía decir su nombre en voz alta, aunque en mi interior siempre me lo repetía para torturarme y recalcarme lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de esa manera.

—Es muy importante. Bella, escúchame por un momento, Edward me envió a aclarar las cosas —la gota que derramo el vaso, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para venir él mismo y encarnarme, decirme que nunca me amo y que fui un error, que sólo me utilizó para su diversión. Me llevé la mano a la frente para limpiar una gota de sudor que se estaba derramando, me estaba empezando a sentir mal, débil.

—No Emmet, no más —dije desesperada —sé que Edward ya no me quiere, es más, sé que nunca lo hizo; quiero que sea feliz, que rehaga su vida así como intentaré hacer con la mía, pero a mí quiero que me deje en paz, quiero sanar algún día de este dolor. Por favor vete—. Con las lágrimas ya cayendo por mis mejillas le cerré la puerta en las narices, mientras mi querido hermano oso, porque así lo llamaba, le había cogido un gran aprecio en tan poco tiempo, se quedó tras la puerta llamándome, pidiendo que lo escuchara, sin poder escuchar más me fui como pude hasta mi cuarto, tenía que despejarme de todo, descansar de tanto estrés al que estaba sometida.

Cuando lo vi, un clic sonó en mi cabeza, parecía que había sido mandado por el mismísimo cielo, estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda pero me detuve cuando me dijo que lo había mandado Edward, me detuvo la idea de que la familia de ellos no me apoyara tampoco. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación todo se vino abajo, tal vez corrí muy rápido, o no respire adecuadamente pero la cabeza me dio vueltas y no supe nada mas de mí.

—Bella, Bella, despierta hija —abrí mis ojos muy despacio, la luz me molestaba, era una luz rara.

— ¿En donde estoy? —pregunté confusa

—En el hospital. Bella, llegué por ti y te encontré tirada en el piso, te volviste a desmayar

—Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo —en ese momento entro el medico.

—Bien señorita Swan, veo que ya ha reaccionado. Lamento mucho esto, pero entiendo el por qué usted no quiera tener al niño, así que mandaré a las enfermeras para que la trasladen a la sala de cirugía; procederemos con el aborto, yo personalmente me encargare de la intervención y le aseguro que va a estar muy bien —me dijo esto con una sonrisa de pesar, pero muy cordial y profesional.

—Bella, cariño ¿estás bien? —preguntó Charlie. _Como voy a estar bien si me estás diciendo que vas a matar a mi hijo. _Quise decirle, pero me detuve ¿que sentido tenía ya alegar con él?

—Solo quiero estar sola —él no se opuso y salió junto con el médico.

Me entró la desesperación, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a mi niño, no lo podía hacer y opte por hacer lo único que había hecho en estos últimos tiempos, huir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me saqué la intravenosa, me dolió bastante, estuve a punto de gritar de dolor pero me contuve, no era el momento de llamar la atención, ignorando a las gotas de sangre que me salían me cambié rápidamente con las ropas que encontré en una armario junto a la camilla, ya que llevaba puesta solo una bata blanca; tomé rápidamente el pomo de una de las dos puertas, pero antes mire a hurtadillas; maldición, ahí estaba papá, fui como loca hacia la otra puerta, la agarré violentamente no sin antes mirar de reojo, una sonrisa inundo mis labios, el otro pasillo estaba totalmente vacío y la salida de emergencia estaba a solo unos metros. Salí lo más calmadamente posible de la habitación, empuje esa puerta, y apenas estuve afuera un viento helado me envolvió y helo todo mi cuerpo, pero me tranquilizo dándome de cierta manera ánimos.

Corrí como loca hasta mi casa, a estas horas ya Charlie se debió haber dado cuenta que escape, así que era mejor apresurarme. Subí a mi cuarto y saque un bolso, el que siempre llevaba al instituto, llené un poco de ropa y tomé todo el dinero de mis ahorros, el que tenía escondido en medio de unos cuantos libros y lo metí violentamente en mi monedero. Escuché el sonido de unas llantas, me acerque a la ventana de mi cuarto que daba a la calle y ahí estaba mi padre, había llegado, tomé todo lo que había alcanzado a empacar, baje las escaleras de dos en dos, me sorprendió no haberme caído, cuando pise el ultimo escalón la puerta sonó, me precipite hacia el patio trasero tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido con mis pasos.

—Bella, ¡Bella, maldita sea, baja ahora mismo! —dijo entre gritos ensordecedores, estaba totalmente furioso. Escuché sus pasos ascender por las escaleras y abrir la puerta de lo que supuse seria mi cuarto, sin desaprovechar oportunidad corrí a tomar la puerta principal y me avente como poseída al exterior.

Me alejé, dejando a mis espaldas a Charlie, sus gritos, su incomprensión; me alejé tratando de dejar atrás toda una vida que soñé y que ahora no se volvería real; me alejé porque así sea lo último que haga salvaría a mi hijo. Me escabullí hacia el único lugar en el que me podía sentir protegida, el bosque

—Hijito, esto va por ti —dije en un susurro, con la mano aferrada a mi abdomen.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo, todo mí alrededor dejo de tener importancia, solo las gruesas lágrimas de desesperación, dolor y ansiedad que corrían por mi rostro con sabor a hiel, sin saber cuándo detenerse. Corrí hasta que me falto el aire y caí tumbada a la sombra de un gran árbol; el tiempo dejo de tener importancia, pudieron pasar minutos, horas o días, ahora no sabía que hacer, estaba sola, no tenía un lugar a donde ir, ni siquiera una mano amiga que me comprendiera, ahora estaba sola.

En algún momento me quede dormida, pero me desperté cuando aún estaba oscuro; estaba totalmente mojada, me levanté y un mareo cruzo por mi cabeza, pero nada de preocupación; una gota de lluvia agolpada en la copa del árbol cayó en mi rostro y me despejo un poco del sopor en el que me encontraba; camine de nuevo sin camino concreto. Al rato, los rayos del sol que se dibujaban en el horizonte me dieron de lleno en la cara, por lo visto me había quedado inconsciente todo el resto de la tarde y la noche completa. Me dolió el estómago, la verdad, morirme de hambre no me importaba, pero recordé que ahora no solo era yo, pensé en mi bebe.

—Ya mi niño ten un poquito de calma, mamá mala ¿verdad? Que no te da de comer, pero espera un ratito mas, ya llegaremos a un lugar donde haya comida rica para ti mi precioso —un pequeño golpecito vino de dentro mío, me cogió desprevenida, una sonrisa tonta cargada de orgullo y amor curvo mis labios. Me quedé por un momento totalmente callada, una lagrima de felicidad recorrió mi mejilla —eres un niño muy inteligente —murmuré con voz entrecortada. Suspiré, si, ahora tenía que luchar, no solo por mí, no, ahora tenía que luchar por este pequeño ser, al que desde el momento en el que supe de su existencia estaba sujeta también mi vida, que incluso antes de saber de su existencia, sin saber ni como o porque ya lo amaba. —Mamá tonta —dije al sentir otra punzada de dolor por tener el estómago vacío, pero otra patadita mucho más fuerte, la cual me hizo jadear de la sorpresa me lleno de aun más orgullo —Ok, ok, no soy tonta —dije entre risas temblorosas. Otro pequeño y sutil golpecito me hizo reír. No, ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a mi hijo, tenía que salir adelante en contra de quien sea; no me había equivocado al escapar, haría lo que fuera para que mi pequeño bebé viva y sea muy feliz, acaricie mi vientre.

—Si mi amor, ahora somos solo tú y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llego por hoy :D espero lo hayan disfrutado, y espero no haberlos decepcionado jeje… déjenme porfa sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi :D los quiero.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDI: Awww esas charlas con el bebé ** cosita… corregido :p pero no soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se me pasarán.u<strong>

**Bueno, les explico. Cambié las fechas por justamente este capítulo ** amé el juego de las pataditas del bebé, respondiéndole a Bella de cierta manera y resulta que los bebés no empiezan a manifestarse, por lo menos en la gran mayoría, hasta por lo menos el cuarto mes de gestación ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	15. Chapter 15 - A FLOTE

**Mis queridas lectoras :D me inspiré y aquí estoy. Sin más carreta, dejo que lean… disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

**A FLOTE**

Cuando logré salir del bosque me di cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo como para ir por algo de comida e irme de una vez por todas de este maldito lugar. Pero ahora tenía otro problema, si mi papá, que obviamente se dio cuenta que escapé al no haber llegado a casa durante toda la noche, seguro ya informo a todos los demás policías que estaban desperdigados por todo el pueblo que me había escapado; si intentaba coger un avión o en su defecto un auto bus, me reconocerían. ¡Maldita sea!, en momentos como este era cuando más odiaba el vivir en un pueblo, donde todos se conocían y todos se enteraban de todo.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, no sabia en donde me encontraba, pero algo en los alrededores se me hacía un poco familiar, los árboles, el sendero, el ambiente que me recordaba a él. Cuando avancé unos metros más me encontré frente a la majestuosa casa de los Cullen. ¿Qué fuerza extraña me había conducido hasta aquí? no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero no sé por qué en ese sitio me sentía protegida. Instintivamente me dirigí hacia la entrada, tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire varias veces tratando de abrirlo pero obviamente estaba cerrado; otro recordatorio más de que él ya no estaba, me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero ruidos extraños venidos desde del interior de la casa me asustaron. —_Malditos saqueadores—_, pensé para mí; pero en un instante la puerta se abrió y nuevamente ante mí se encontraba Emmet. Había olvidado que él había venido, pero, quien se iba a imaginar que aun estaba.

—Hola, Bella —saludó sorprendido, pero con una gran sonrisa. Sin esperarlo me alzo en vilo y me abrazo efusivamente, no puede evitar sonreír, necesitaba tanto ese abrazo que no me molestó que la respiración me estuviera faltando o que algún hueso se me rompiera, pero recordé en qué estado me encontraba y me podía hacer daño y no precisamente a mí.

—Hola, Emm. Perdón pero me estas lastimando, un poco— dije entre risas y me soltó inmediatamente-.

—Ay, perdón Bells— dijo mientras con una de sus manos me despeinaba el cabello

—No, perdóname tu a mí, no quise molestar, pensé que estaba vacía— dije señalando a la casa y en ese instante hizo acto de presencia una patadita de mi hijo lo que me hizo jadear de la sorpresa y sonreír, acaricie instintivamente mi vientre, tendría que regañarlo más adelante por comportarse así, pero lo entendía, el hambre seguro no lo hacía reaccionar de la mejor manera.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con cara de preocupación y muy seria, sin dejar que yo respondiera mi estómago emitió sonidos raros, parecía un ogro con vida propia.

—Si, perdón, estoy bien no te preocupes. No te molesto más, es mejor que me vaya— me di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, no sabía a ciencia cierta si había venido solo y ¿si había venido con toda su familia? de verdad que no me quería encontrar a Edward, aunque lo necesitara tanto en estos momentos.

—Escuché en el noticiero local que te extraviaste— Me detuve de inmediato, con la sorpresa claramente escrita en mi rostro; no me sorprendía, la verdad me lo esperaba, pero no quería dar explicaciones, así que seguí con un paso mas —No pretendo juzgarte— continuó —es más, si no quieres no me cuentes porqué lo hiciste, pero de verdad que me preocupas, mírate como estas ¿dónde pasaste la noche Bella? —Dijo con tono preocupado y autoritario a la vez, digno de un hermano mayor, no supe que responder, me sentía como si de verdad estuviera frente a mi hermano y le tuviera que confesar un asesinato; simplemente me quede de espaldas a él, petrificada en mi sitio —ven, pasa para que comas algo —dijo sin hacerme más preguntas, poniendo uno de sus enormes manos en mi hombro y haciendo que me girara —vine solo, si eso es lo que te preocupa —contestó casi adivinando lo que pensaba ya que me resistía a acceder a su petición. Sin decir palabra y pensando más en mi bebe que en mi misma accedí a su invitación. Apenas entrar a esa casa todos mis recuerdos de junto a Edward acudieron a mi mente a pesar de que quisiera con todas mis fuerzas borrarlos de mis recuerdos; aquella primera vez que estuve ahí, en su cuarto, sonreí para mis adentros, pero recordé la vez en la que estuve "hablando" con sus padres y que cuando llegó me dijo que no me podía llevar con él, eso me inundo de un dolor que apenas podía soportarlo, aquella fue la última vez que lo vi y tal vez esa fue la última vez en toda mi vida.

Emmet, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta más que me hiciera sentir claramente incómoda, me sirvió un rico desayuno que extrañamente él mismo preparó.

—No conocía esa faceta de ti —dije sin poder resistirlo, mientras metía en mi boca una porción del delicioso huevo revuelto con tostadas y tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja que había exprimido manualmente.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo sonriente —una vez quise sorprender a mi Rose con un desayuno a la cama y aprendí gustoso —se carcajeo, logrando que yo también me riera, haciéndome olvidar por un momento de mis problemas.

—Supongo que de verdad la sorprendiste —dije fingiendo una cara de asco —estos huevos son un desastre Emmet —por un momento se asustó un poco, pero no pude más con la farsa y rompí a reír —es broma, están deliciosos —dije, metiéndome a la boca un trozo de tostada.

—Bella, eres malvada —dijo, acercándose a mí y despeinando nuevamente mi cabello si es que se podía más, a pesar de que no me había mirado en un espejo de seguro estaba hecha un desastre —me hiciste asustar, alcancé a pensar que Rose había fingido gustarle —sonreí ante imaginarme la escena era tan tierna.

Cuando terminé con el último sorbo del delicioso y refrescante jugo, palmeé mi vientre, con ternura, hablando mentalmente con mi hijo;aunque no me acostumbraba del todo a imaginarme a mí como mamá me agradaba la idea de un hijo_ —ahora sí, ¿satisfecho jovencito? —_Y como respuesta recibí una delicada patadita lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Ya que me doy cuenta que quedaste satisfecha —sonrió y le devolví el gesto —creo que necesitas un baño ¿verdad? —Arrugó la nariz —hueles fatal —eso hizo que me riera.

—De verdad Emmet —dije con voz juguetona y acercándome —de verdad ¿huelo tan mal? —sonreí pícaramente.

—Si Bella, y no te acerque más porque o si no te doy uno de mis golpes mortales —dijo también juguetón y colocándose en posición de ataque.

—Ok, ok, si necesito un baño urgentemente —dije ahora seria.

—Sube al cuarto de Alice, allí encontraras también ropa, aunque supongo que traes tu propia en esa maletita ¿verdad? —dijo con sorna, señalando hacia la mochila que había dejado en la entrada de la casa.

—Sí, si Emmet. Ya regreso —agarré mi pequeño equipaje y antes de subir al segundo piso me di media vuelta y le saqué la lengua.

No pude resistirlo y me metí en el cuarto de Edward, era una masoquista, lo sé, pero necesitaba aspirar su olor. Y así fue, apenas tome el pomo sentí su presencia, cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la hermosa sensación; abrí delicadamente la puerta y su olor, su esencia inundo mis fosas nasales, haciendo que por un instante el nudo en mi pecho, el dolor, la preocupación, desaparecieran, me lleno de completa paz. Me adentre en la enorme habitación.

_Me abrazó dulcemente por la espalda, depositó un cálido beso en mi cuello haciendo una cadena interminable hasta llegar a mi mandíbula, donde me giró para poder quedar frente a él, enfrentándome a sus ojos profundos y cautivadores, donde me podía perder sin ningún tipo de miedo o arrepentimiento. Al final, logramos fundir nuestras bocas, en un beso interminable y tierno; sus manos recorrieron tortuosamente mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura, donde una de ellas ejerció presión, mientras con la otra me acercaba más a su cuerpo perfecto, no tan musculoso pero en el punto de llevarme a la locura, y mis manos se enredaban en sus hermosos cabellos color bronce… lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tanto sentirlo cerca._

—_Te amo —susurró cerca de mi oído._

Esas palabras hicieron que despertara de mi maravillosa y a la vez dolorosa ensoñación, hicieron que regresara a la cruda realidad; si, esas palabras, solo se quedaban en simples palabras, sin ningún sentimiento cargado en ellas, ya que no me amaba, todo era producto de mi frágil y voluble imaginación.

Salí inmediatamente de ese mi paraíso y a la vez mi infierno personal, ¿cómo era posible que un solo hombre, un solo ser, me pudiera llevar al cielo y de repente bajarme de sopetón al mismísimo infierno de la realidad? debería odiarlo, pero no era así, lo amaba a pesar de que él no me amaba, a pesar de que me ilusionó y de repente, sin dar explicación alguna se fue, dejando todo como si nada importara; bueno, yo no le dejé dar explicaciones la vez que me dijo que no me podía llevar, pero eso era más que obvio, no me llevaba porque no me amaba y tampoco le deje dar explicaciones a Emmet cuando este llego a mi casa (corrijo, ya no tengo casa) cuando llegó a la casa de Charlie (si antes no podía decirle papá, ahora mucho menos) a dármelas, pero escucharlo era aún más tortuoso, escuchar que lo único que sentía Edward por mí era lástima y que él no se atrevía a decírmelo de frente porque le daba pena de la pobre e insignificante Bella, claro ¿quién era yo para él? Nadie; y más ahora, toda la vida tendría a un pedacito de su carne recordándome lo importante que fue y seguirá siendo en mi patética vida.

Me cambie rápidamente, con ropa limpia que tenía en mi bolso; encontré una bolsa en el armario de Alice, la cual aún estaba llena de ropa, lo que me pareció extraño, al parecer no se había llevado nada; claro, con todo el dinero que poseían no tenía ¿por qué molestarse en llevar maletas?, compraría más atuendos donde fuera que llegaran; en fin, metí en esa bolsa mi ropa sucia, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que de verdad estaba muy mal, toda mi ropa estaba llena de lodo, seguro con eso puesto parecía una pordiosera. La guardé, porque ahora no me podía dar el lujo de mandar al carajo la poca ropa, donde quiera que fuera tendría que lavarla y sobrevivir con ello; aunque con lo que no contaba era que no tenía otra chaqueta que ponerme, así que me tome el atrevimiento de coger uno de los tantos sacos y un abrigo que parecían costosísimos del armario de Alice, solo esperaba que no se molestara. Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba Emmet, sentado frente a la pantalla de la tele jugando algún tipo de video juego, estaba de verdad muy emocionado que ni se dio cuenta cuando llegue a sus espaldas.

—Buuu —dije asustándolo —dio un brinco en su asiento y volteo a mirarme furioso.

—Bella, porque eres así —dijo respirando hondo y llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho —juegas mucho con mis nervios —dijo aun furioso pero algo brilló de repente en sus ojos y rompió a reír, yo lo hice junto a él.

—Bueno Emm, de veras que te agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad, me tomé el atrevimiento de coger algo de la ropa de Alice, espero no se enoje —dije sonrojada.

—Tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? —Dijo —no te preocupes, seguro que Alice ni lo notara —sonrió —además, eres como de la familia —dijo, e inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, al ver que mi humor cambio abruptamente, no pude evitar entristecerme y el dolor me invadió, suspire.

—Si soy prácticamente de la familia ¿porque no me llevaron con ustedes? —dije con voz entrecortada y casi suplicante; las lágrimas estaban agolpándose en mis ojos.

—Eso es a lo que he venido —dijo tristemente.

—Está bien, no lo quiero escuchar más, creo saber la respuesta —sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que inmediatamente bañaron mi rostro, mi hermano oso se acercó y me abrazo con calidez.

—No, no creo que los sepas, pero si no quieres que te lo diga no lo hare, pero no llores Bella, eres mi hermana, te quiero mucho a pesar del poco tiempo que hemos convivido y me duele verte así. Sé que prometí no hacer preguntas pero créeme que quiero ayudarte, puedes confiar en mí, dime por favor, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? tal vez te puedo ayudar, solo confía —me dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi espalda y yo con mi cabeza enterrada en su hombro, una sensación de alivio me inundo y algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía de confiar; no, más bien fue mi bebe quien hizo acto de presencia y me pateo fuertemente y debido a la cercanía con Emmet no pude evitar que notara el golpe para nada sutil que surgió de mi barriga; me aleje un poco con la cabeza gacha, en su cara reflejaba la más clara confusión y por supuesto, no me quedó la más mínima duda de que lo sintió.

—¿Qué fue eso Bella? —dijo, y más que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —me hice la desentendida

—No te hagas la tonta Bella, no lo eres para nada. Sentí perfectamente que algo se movió… ahí —dijo con los ojos como platos y apuntando hacia mi vientre —Bella, dime la verdad —cerró los ojos como tratando de meditar y calmarse al mismo tiempo, suspiro —no me digas que… —se le fue la voz y no pudo continuar con las palabras.

—Sí. Emmett, estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno :D ¿Qué les pareció? Sean sinceras por favor, déjenme sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí. Gracias a mis lectoras fieles, esto va por ustedes las amooo :D gracias a quien se ha sumado a esta historia :D y bueno, sin más me despido.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Amo a Emmet ** … Otro capi "editado" . No soy perfecta y bla, bla, bla . ya lo saben ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos<strong>

**Merce**


	16. Chapter 16 - SALVAVIDAS

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo :D espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

><p><strong>SALVAVIDAS<strong>

Lo que recibí de Emmet me sorprendió, aunque era lo menos que yo esperaba, después de darme un abrazo que casi me hace trizas se puso como loco a saltar de un lado para otro y a pegar grititos como una niña.

—¡Voy a ser tío! Voy a ser tío Bella, voy a ser tío _ gritaba mientras corría como loco de un lado para otro, yo lo miraba con ternura y una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, su felicidad me hacía sentir mucho más tranquila —aun no me lo puedo creer —dijo mientras se acercó a abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente —gracias Bella. Rose se va a poner como loca, Esme, Alice, Edward va a estar feliz —dijo entre risitas.

—No Emmet —lo pare de inmediato, su sonrisa se disminuyó un poco, no le podía decir nada, no podía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nadie puede saber de este bebe Emmet, ni mucho menos Edward —le dije de la manera más seria posible para que entendiera mi punto —confío en que no vas a decir nada y vas a cerrar tu bocota ¿ok? _ dije decidida.

—Pero porque Bella, Edward es el padre y tiene derecho a saberlo, o… —dudó un momento —no me digas que no es Edward el padre. Bella, ¿cómo pudiste? —En sus ojos se reflejó una especie de ¿decepción?

—Emmet por favor —alcé la voz muy enfadada, como era posible que pensara eso de mi, como se nota que no me conocía lo suficiente —claro que es de Edward, no me ofendas y precisamente por eso es que no quiero que lo sepa. Además si fuera otro el padre no tendrías porqué reclamarme, él me abandonó, me dejó cuando mi vida giraba en torno a él—. Dije agachando un poco la cabeza, de reojo mire que hacía gestos de interrogación. Suspiré antes de continuar —No quiero amarrarlo a mí, no quiero que sea infeliz al lado de una mujer a la cual no ama, no quiero que en un futuro le reclame a mi hijo que solo estuvo conmigo por compromiso.

—Pero Bella, Edward…

—No Emmet, Edward nada —lo atajé, no quería escucharlo más —mira —coloqué una mano en su pecho —perdón por molestarte, es mejor que me vaya —me aleje a trompicones para agarrar mi mochila.

—No Bella —dijo en casi un grito —no puedo permitir que te vayas, además ¿a dónde vas a ir?, te escapaste de tu casa ¿verdad? Aun no sé porque demonios lo hiciste pero no puedes ir por ahí sola y mucho menos ahora que llevas a mi sobrino ahí dentro —dijo esto último acercándose un poco a mí y colocando su mano en mi vientre.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me iré del pueblo Emmet —dudé un momento —aún no sé cómo lo lograré, pero no puedo permanecer más aquí, la vida del niño corre peligro —SU expresión de desconcierto pasó a una de temor

—Ahora me vas a contar todo señorita o no te dejo salir de esta casa —me dijo, esta vez enojado.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que me vas a ayudar y no le vas a contar a nadie de la existencia de este bebé —dudó un momento pero después solo asintió y me guio hasta sentáramos en uno de los enormes muebles blancos de la sala.

Quise contare porque de verdad me inspiraba confianza, sabía que él me iba ayudar y no tenía más alternativa, tenía que pensar principalmente en mi bebe que en mis estúpidos caprichos de no volver a saber nada de la familia del padre de mi hijo, dolía expresarse así de él pero al fin de cuentas eso era, solo eso y nada más. Necesitaba salir de Forks y Emmet era mi única salida.

Después de que le conté lo que paso, de lo que Charlie quiso hacer conmigo y el niño se puso furioso, se paró de golpe y con cara asesina se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

—Emmet ¿a dónde vas? —pregunté asustada, se giró un poco y me miro por encima de su hombro.

—A matar al maldito jefe de policía Swan —lo dijo con tanta furia que los pelitos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaron.

—Se razonable Emmet —trate de detenerlo de inmediato —es mi padre a pesar de todo; y piensa un poco, él puede hacer que te apresen acusarte de secuestro con el fin de hacer lo que él quiere, quiere matar a mi hijo porque no quiere que hablen mal de él.

— ¡Cómo se atreve! —dijo, enojado entre dientes. Se acercó despacio y me abrazo, caímos sentados nuevamente en el mueble y una lagrima descendió de uno de sus ojos. —Desconozco totalmente a tu padre Bella y perdóname por lo que voy a decir, pero es un idiota —no dije nada porque sabía que así era, me dolía admitir que era mi padre —si no salgo de aquí directito a matarlo es porque sé que te dañaría, pero te juro que en su maldita vida va a volver a hacerte daño o a tratar de hacértelo, ahí voy a estar para protegerte hermanita, para protegerlos —me abrazo diciéndome esto último de manera cariñosa y protectora, mientras colocaba una mano en mí estómago e infinidad de lágrimas corrian por su rostro. Me dolía verlo llorar, se veía tan fuerte y en ese momento se lo miraba tan triste, pero entre sus brazos sentía mucha paz, sabía que iba a estar todo bien. Nos quedamos por no sé cuánto tiempo en esa posición, de un momento a otro se puso en pie algo sobresaltado, y de manera tan inesperada que me asusté un poco.

—Bien, Bella, toma tus cosas que ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí —ordenó, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la sala a coger las llaves de su auto, agarrar sus maletas en una mano y mi bolsito en la otra, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que las maletas de él, tan gigantes como el dueño, estaban casi en la salida.

—Gracias Emmet—. Me sonrió un poco. Cuando fuimos al garaje me sorprendió que aun estuvieran los autos Cullen ahí. Nos subimos al jeep.

—Pensé que se llevarían los autos —dije como por casualidad.

—No, no hemos tenido tiempo de llevárnoslos, con todo lo que ha sucedido, la salida inesperada y todo eso —La tristeza me invadió al recordarlo y aunque me moría de incertidumbre no quise preguntar nada, era mejor no saber de esa familia que ya consideraba como mía, los extrañaba tanto y a Edward ni se diga, pero simplemente no podía ser tan egoísta con él, aun lo amaba y solo quería que fuera feliz —Bella, que quieres hacer ahora —preguntó mientras giraba para tomar el camino que llevaba a la carretera principal —en lo que decidas tendrás mi apoyo. Aunque claro, no estoy de acuerdo en muchas cosas pero te apoyare —dijo decidido. No pude responder, no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde ir, no tenía nada en el mundo, solo a mi hijo y ahora a Emmet.

—En donde están viviendo ahora —pregunté después de un rato en silencio, en el que Emmet esperaba que dijera algo.

—Chicago —su mirada perdida en la carretera.

Llévame allá —dije sin pensarlo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa enorme.

—Bella, por fin decidiste en decirles lo del bebé

—No, no Emm, nada de eso, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Mira, no tengo lugar donde ir, mi madre también me dio la espalda y no puedo ir allá; en chicago buscare un empleo, una casa o algo y ya veré como me las arreglo, solo quiero salir de este pueblo que ahora me da miedo.

—No te tienes que preocupar por el dinero, yo te voy a ayudar.

—Muchas gracias, pero voy a buscar un trabajo para poder mantenerme, no te preocupes.

—Sí que eres una cabezota —dijo contra el volante, mirándome de soslayo —ok, ok, solo prométeme que vas a recurrir a mi cuando lo necesites, a cualquier hora, el día que sea, cuando lo necesites —asentí como niña obediente —hay otra cosa, y a esto no te vas a negar, apenas lleguemos te voy a conseguir un apartamento, que yo pagaré, por supuesto —quise protestar pero no me dio lugar —ni creerás que te voy a dejar en la ciudad así como así, y me vas a tener que soportar muy a menudo, no te voy a abandonar —concluyó con una media sonrisa. No tuve palabras después de oír aquello, sí que era afortunada de tener a un hermano tan adorable, no me importo nada y me tire hacia él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Emmet, eres el mejor; te agradezco infinitamente, a nombre de mi pequeño también —sonrió.

—Oye, oye —me dijo —sé que me amas y que soy muy _apechichable…_ —soltó una carcajada —pero me vas a hacer perder el control del auto y no querrás que quedemos hechos puré contra esos árboles —dijo juguetón. Me aleje avergonzada, me acomode en mi sitio lo más quieta que pude.

—Tú sí que no cambias ¿verdad? — Sonrió —mírate, como un farolito navideño —soltó una mano del volante y me despeino.

—Oye —dije también entre risas —hace tanto tiempo que no me reía de esta manera La tristeza me volvió a invadir.

—Arriba ese ánimo Bells, ya llegue yo para alegrarte—. Me giñó un ojo.

El resto del camino hasta llegar a Salitre fue en completo silencio, y a medida que me alejaba de ese pueblo me sentía más segura.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto caminé junto a él para comprar mi tiquete, apenas llegamos a la ventanilla fue Emmet quien hablo.

—Buenos días señorita. Por favor me da dos tiquetes en primera clase en el vuelo que salga ahora mismo hacia chicago.

—Si claro señor, un momento —dijo la señorita y se enfrasco en su base de datos.

—Emmet, no me habías dicho que viniste con Rose —me asusté apenas me di cuenta, no era posible semejante traición.

— ¿Qué? De que hablas .

—Los dos pasajes —rió, la señorita de la ventanilla lo miro raro.

—No seas tonta Bella, uno es para ti —eso me sorprendió, me relajo y me asusto al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Emmet, no tengo dinero para pagar un boleto en primera clase, a gran suerte creo que me alcanza para uno de turista —Alcé un poco la voz al final.

—Sigues siendo tonta Bella — sonó ¿desilusionado? —Ven acá —extendió sus enormes brazos y me acunó en ellos —que parte de "te voy a ayudar" ¿no entendiste? —me dijo despacio, como si estuviera tratando con una niña —Bella, no te preocupes, yo pago los tiquetes.

—Gracias Emm, pero me da pena contigo, no es justo —las lágrimas de nuevo empezaron a caer, me sentía tan mal, tan impotente y en estos últimos días estaba tan sensible que no me pude contener.

—Shhh, ya Bella calma —me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello, espalda y depositaba besos fraternales en mi cabeza.

—Disculpe señor —dijo la señorita de la taquilla —tengo dos puestos disponibles para ahora mismo, el vuelo sale en 20 minutos

—Claro señorita —respondió apartándose un poco de mi —está perfecto ¿cuánto es?

—Emm, voy al baño ¿vale? —dije en un susurro, el simplemente asintió.

Me giré y me aleje rápidamente, cuando llegue el sitio estaba casi vacío, así que me metí a uno de los baños y sin poderme contener llore silenciosamente. Qué rápido había cambiado todo, ¿qué hice en mi anterior vida para que me pase esto?, ahora estaba huyendo y no sabía que carajos iba a hacer, no quería arrastrar a Emmet con mis problemas, pero no tenía más salidas.

Salí de ahí y ya no había nadie, me acerqué a los lavabos, me limpie las lágrimas y arreglé un poco mi cabello, una patadita surgió de mi interior en ese momento, lo que me hizo sonreír de manera boba, llevé mi mano a mi vientre y a través del espejo mire mi estómago, me mire de perfil alzando mi blusa y a pesar de que aún parecía plano el pequeño bultito se notaba, aunque era casi imperceptible, lo acaricie con ternura.

—Mi chiquito —dije —no sabes cuánto te amo —otra patadita —vamos a estar bien, tío oso nos ayudaré —dije con ternura, tranquilidad y una sonrisa en mis labios —desde ahora seremos tú, yo y tío Emm.

—No solo estará Emmet, desde ahora yo también —me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz, levante mi vista mirando a través del espejo a la persona que no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba parada tras de mí y no me había dado cuenta.

—P-pero tú qué haces aquí —el susto era perceptible en mi voz —Emmet me dijo que vino solo.

—Él no sabe que estoy aquí, yo lo seguí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿qué les pareció? :D espero no las haya decepcionado, déjenme sus reviews, su opinión en ellos es muy importante.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: :3 aquí otro más ;) . No soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se pasarán ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**BEIJOS**

**Merce**


	17. Chapter 17 - OSCURIDAD

**Perdón por la tardanza, sé que es imperdonable pero hay tantas cosas que hacer que uff… bueno sin más los dejo DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII<strong>

**OSCURIDAD**

Estuve muy tensionada con esta situación, no era para menos, todo había pasado en tan poco tiempo que mi mente y mi cuerpo aun no lo terminaban de asimilar; esto me coloco a mil por hora, tanta desgracia sobre mis hombros era casi inaguantable, pero para mí mala fortuna era muy real y posible.

Rosalie, en su máximo esplendor se encontraba ante mí con su magnífico cabello acomodado en una suave cola, al verla mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y la realidad se estrelló contra mi pecho, no quería que nadie más se enterara de mis situación y mucho menos los Cullen, con Emmet era suficiente. Sin decir palabra y al ver que yo no reaccionaba me agarro del brazo y me condujo fuera del baño. Apenas Emmet miro a mi acompañante, abrió los ojos de par en par y agacho la cabeza, ella simplemente lo miro de manera altiva y con una expresión de "ya hablaremos de esto más tarde"

Rosalie logró conseguir un puesto junto a Emmet y a mí, amenazo a la pobre señorita del aeropuerto con hacer que la despidieran. Mientras estábamos esperando ya dentro del avión a que despegara, le tuve que contar todo, frente a su mirada asesina no tuve opción; además amenazó con contarle a Edward si no la hacía participe de lo que estaba pasando.

Gruesas lágrimas de desesperación se desbordaron cuando terminé, tiernamente ella que estaba a mi lado me abrazo y Emmet con su manota acariciaba mi cabeza.

—Tranquila nena, ya verás cómo se soluciona todo. Tú tranquila —dijo consolándome.

—No llores Bells, me partes el alma —dijo Emm tiernamente y en los ojos tenia lagrimas que estaban a punto de desbordársele. Eso me dio rabia conmigo misma.

—_Tonta Bella, todo lo haces mal; haces daño solo con existir mira que haces llorar al que se supone es el más fuerte y alegre._

—Perdón —susurré agachando la cabeza, me gire hacia ella —Por favor, por favor —supliqué —no le cuentes nada a Edward, ni a los demás; no quiero meterlos en líos —me miró decepcionada.

—Ay Bella, de donde carajo sacaste que nos vas a meter en líos —solo la seguí mirando de manera suplicante —no diré nada, pero con una condición —asentí —quiero que me hagas participe de todo el proceso de embarazo y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y con mi sobrinito —sonrió —con todo me refiero a que quiero consentirte, consentirlo, abastecer todos tus antojos, solo tienes que llamarme cuando los tengas y yo estaré ahí —se notaba un brillo especial, de emoción en sus ojos.

—Pero… —intenté replicar.

—Pero nada, Bella —dijo de forma contundente y autoritaria, mirándome de manera asesina. Mis ojos empezaron a humedece nuevamente, ella no lo pasó desapercibido —lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó y sonrió —solo quiero lo mejor para este pequeño y para ti, no te puedes negar, además nos necesitas —dijo mientras regresaba a mirar a Emmet quien asintió.

—Rosalie, como le dije a Emmet, lo acepto porque no tengo alternativa, pero prometo que llegando busco un empleo y les pago todo.

No seas tonta Bella, no tienes por qué trabajar. A veces me sacas de quicio, eres tan necia, no tienes por qué pagarnos nada —iba a protestar pero con una sola mirada me calló —más bien descansa niña, que tienes unas ojeras de muerte.

—Trataré, y mil gracias de nuevo chicos —les dije con una media sonrisa, la única que me salía en esos momentos; ellos solo sonrieron de vuelta y asintieron.

Cerré mis ojos pero al parecer no me era posible conciliar el sueño, aun así seguí sin abrirlos. Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo después empecé a escuchar murmullos…

— ¿Le contaste? —dijo Rose.

—No, no me dejó —respondió Emmet.

—Ok, es mejor.

— ¿Qué pasó cariño?, no me asustes —yo seguí haciéndome la dormida, no quería interrumpirlos y aunque estaba muy intrigada por saber de qué hablaban no me quería meter en una conversa que no era mía, quise hacerme la de los oídos sordos y obligarme a dormir, pero era imposible no seguir prestando atención.

—No mi vida, no te asustes. Sigue estable —fue la simple contestación de Rosalie antes de que los dos se sumieran en un profundo silencio, solo sus respiraciones eran escuchadas de manera profunda.

Era raro que Emmet haya estado tan callado últimamente, y Rosalie… los dos tenían una mirada de ¿tristeza? Mi corazón se hizo puño, sentí una fuerte punzada pero…

—_Céntrate Bella, no pasa nada_ —me dije a mi misma _—prometiste no pensar más en esa familia para no causarles más problemas, y mira en que embrollo los estaba metiendo._

En todo el viaje no logre conciliar el sueño, en mi mente revoloteaban dos palabras _"sigue estable"_ no sabía a quién se refería y eso me estaba matando.

Cuando llegamos, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad me sentía muy débil y cansada. De camino al parqueadero del aeropuerto un mareo se cruzó por mi cabeza, cuando parecía que iba a tocar el suelo Emmet me sostuvo de la cintura y Rosalie me miró asustada

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, solo asentí —estas más pálida de lo normal Bells —dijo preocupado, me toque la frente y estaba pegajosa, una fina capa de sudor la cubría.

—No se preocupen —sonreí con debilidad —supongo que es normal, además de que no he descansado muy bien —susurré.

—Bella, tienes que dormir bien y comer algo —ahora que lo mencionaba sí que tenía hambre —ya es tarde y no comiste nada en el camino —me negué por miedo a vomitar durante el viaje, me sentía de veras mareada apenas despegamos y aunque me miraba mal por no recibir nada, siempre me negué.

—Está bien —dije simplemente —Emmet, ayúdame a conseguir un hotel para quedarme por esta noche y mañana buscar un apartamento —dije mientras nos dirigíamos al auto.

—Tenemos un apartamento desocupado, ahí te quedaras —dijo Rosalie despreocupadamente.

—Ya me están ayudando bastante —protesté.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas sorda o en qué mundo estabas? "Bella llamando desde la tierra" ya hablamos de esto, no seas necia —irrumpió Emmet. No conteste, no tenía ánimos de discutir

Desde que Emm hablo nadie dijo palabra en el carro, toqué mi frente y esta vez estaba empapada en sudor, pero tanto era mi cansancio que apenas mi cabeza reposo en el espaldar me quede dormida. En medio del sueño empecé a sentir angustia y en medio de ese sentimiento un dolor impresionante en mi vientre, me desperté con un quejido e instintivamente acune mi estómago; mis dos acompañantes me miraron con expresión de terror.

—¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa? —habló Rose.

—No sé, me duele mucho—. Dije apenas, ya que estaba conteniendo el aire y concentrada en acunar mi estómago. Alcé mi rostro y Emm estaba horrorizado, me miraba por el retrovisor con ojos de pánico y a Rose le empezaron a salir lagrimas — ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, p-p-pero... _ tartamudeo y no pudo continuar, la voz no le salía. Emm alargo su mano para consolarla, mientras yo seguía con dolores insoportables, no entendía nada.

—Ahora mismo nos vamos para el hospital —anunció cambiando abruptamente la dirección en la que íbamos.

Llegamos y Rosalie sin esperar a que el carro se detuviera completamente, abrió la puerta. Sin si quiera tambalearse, sus zapatillas rojas de punta tocaron el piso y corrió en dirección a urgencias a pedir una camilla, Emmet por su parte se abalanzo contra mi puerta y me tomo en brazos con cuidado hasta posicionarme encima del camastro que unas enfermeras traían.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en una habitación o no sé en donde, solo fui consciente del blanco enfermizo de mí alrededor, todo tenia sinónimo de muerte o ¿vida? no estoy segura. Un olor extraño rondaba el ambiente. Las palabras del médico y el dolor que a cada segundo iba acrecentando me dejaba un paso más allá de la inconciencia.

—Está sangrando, rápido a quirófano.

Todo se volvió negro o ¿rojo? Era de noche o ¿ya amaneció? no sé si fue por el dolor o por la mención de sangre, pero el olor empezó a llegar a mis fosas nasales y ahí comprobé que no me estaban bromeando. En medio de la oscuridad escuche gritos desesperados y el llanto de un bebe. Era tan doloroso, con cada gemido sentía que mi corazón, no, mi alma se iba desmoronando poco a poco y cada gota de mi ser caía al completo vacío, quería correr y abrazarlo, consolarlo, tararear en su tierno oído canciones hermosas de cuna; pero simplemente no lo encontraba, corría desesperada por un camino que a la vez se difuminaba en la negrura. Tomaba otro el cual simplemente no existía, me encontraba totalmente ciega y desubicada, poco a poco el llanto del niño se fue apagando hasta desaparecer por completo no solo de mis oídos sino también de mi memoria, marcando para siempre mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok espero sus opiniones, reacciones, tomatazos jajaja sus reviews :D<strong>

**Sé que me he demorado con este capi pero la inspiración y millones de ocupaciones no me han dejado.**

**Mil gracias a aquellas personas que tienen esta historia en favorita, de verdad que es muy gratificante.**

**Pásense por mi otra historia "MANTENIENDO LA ESPERANZA" espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: uno más ** … mi cháchara de siempre :P no soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se pasarán…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER<strong>

**BEIJOS**

**Merce**


	18. Chapter 18 - DESESPERANZA

**Les dejo un nuevo capi ¡Disfrútenlo! Nos leemos al final :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVIII<strong>

**DESESPERANZA**

**Edward's POV**

Todo parecía estar en calma, después de que Tanya con sus ínfulas de superioridad y de creer merecerlo todo destrozara mi corazón; una chica llegó, con sus ojos hermosos y profundos, con sus sonrojos y rabietas, a unir mi maltrecho corazón, y no solo lo unió, sino que logró algo que parecía simplemente imposible. Ese órgano de mi cuerpo, tan indispensable que parecía ya estar muerto volvió a latir y mucho más fuerte que antes.

Bella, mi Bella, la recordaba a cada minuto, siempre en mi mente y en mi alma, cada respiración era por ella.

Cuando nos marchamos de Forks sentí que gran parte de mi esencia se quedó en ese lugar, con ella. En el instante en el que salió de mi casa, para perderse en la lluvia y en la oscuridad de la noche, dejo de tener sentido absolutamente todo; ya no tenía motivos para seguir luchando; un debilitamiento extremo me detuvo, quise correr tras ella pero no pude, todo se vino abajo, todo se volvió oscuridad y desolación. Todo a mí alrededor era confuso, parecía entre el sueño y la realidad, muchos gritos y llantos llenaron mis oídos en ese instante, pero solo quería escuchar su voz, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, abrigarme en sus cálidos brazos, cada parte de su cuerpo me llamaba. El calor que por una noche eterna compartimos, el momento en el que nuestras almas se fundieron en una sola, cuando todo nuestro ser encontró su lugar, se esfumó, ya no estaba, todo se quedó en simples recuerdos.

La vida o el destino te tienen preparadas cosas que tal vez nunca te esperas, te da esperanzas, alegrías, obstáculos para alcanzar la felicidad, el amor; pero también te azota, te hiere, te mata, si, la vida te mata y no de un solo tajo, arranca cada soplo de oxigeno de vitalidad, poco a poco, te da golpes que duelen tanto que quisieras morir, dejar de existir y fundirte en la nada; no quieres cielo, ni siquiera infierno.

La mañana que tuve que despedirme de Bella, mi padre había recibido los resultados de unos exámenes que me tome antes de mudarnos a Forks, los resultados confirmaban lo que sospechábamos, los continuos debilitamientos que por supuesto los disimule muy bien ante Bella -no podía arrastrarla conmigo- ese día tome la más difícil decisión de mi vida.

Intente por mucho tiempo, 15 de mis 18 años, luchar contra mi enfermedad; a los 3 me diagnosticaron Leucemia, mis padres, mi familia lucho conmigo por 8 años, entre quimioterapias, diagnósticos que me daban poco tiempo de vida, lo logre superar, o eso parecía. Me hicieron un trasplante de medula y todo pareció solucionarse, pero al parecer la operación no fue todo un éxito como aseguraron los médicos, la leucemia reapareció y con más intensidad. Ya tenía invadido gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Tres meses pasaron y yo seguía postrado en una cama, sin nada que poder hacer, solo seguir luchando contra algo que no sabía si iba a funcionar, tres meces esperando un donante, otra vez la espera de un donante de medula ósea, ninguno de mis parientes fue compatible; era en momentos como estos en los que la extrañaba tanto. Trataba de no mencionarla, de mantenerla alejada de mis recuerdos, pero me rendí y le pedí el favor a Emmet de que regresara a Forks y le contara lo que estaba pasando conmigo, le dijera que quería verla, la necesitaba para despedirme; ya estaba cansado de luchar.

El día siguiente a su viaje me llamó

—Sí, hola —conteste mi teléfono.

—Soy yo —dijo Emmet.

—¿Qué razón me tienes? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo reacciono? ¿Está bien?

—Para ahí, ventarrón, una pregunta a la vez. —Soltó una risita—. No, no pude hablar con ella; fui a su casa pero no quiso hablar conmigo, se notó la sorpresa que le causo verme y al parecer estaba muy apurada. —mi corazón se detuvo, mis sospechas más recónditas estaban confirmadas. Me había olvidado, ya no quería saber nada de mí, seguro encontró a otro hombre.

—Está bien. —conteste—. Regrésate ahora mismo. —dije con voz autoritaria.

—Le insistiré Edward, le insistiré hasta que recapacite. —insistió, tome un largo suspiro.

—No Emm, gracias por intentarlo, pero no, regrésate —dije secamente y de la manera más fría que pude, no quería que se notara que estaba destrozado, al final de cuentas eso era lo que quería, no arrastrarla conmigo, solo quería que fuera feliz, se merecía todo lo mejor del mundo y el hombre con el que estuviera sería muy afortunado. Imaginarla en otros brazos, otras manos tocándola me llenaba de rabia y celos, pero nada podía hacer.

Los meses pasaron, las quimioterapias, lo único que hacían era debilitarme; cada día me sentía con menos fuerza, lo peor era que no me consumía solo, mi madre estaba cada día mas pálida y se notaba el dolor en sus ojos, a pesar de que quisiera ocultármelo, disfrazando su rostro con una sonrisa. El brillo en la mirada de mi padre, que tanto lo caracterizaba, se perdió en totalidad. Emmet, que siempre se caracterizó por ser Alegre, cada vez se tornaba más serio, y su mirada opaca. Alice había dejado de ser la niña saltarina de siempre, y Rosalie, ella a pesar de que quisiera parecer indiferente, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. No quería seguir así, destruyendo a mi familia. Por lo cual empecé a cavilar en la posibilidad de pedir que me suspendieran las quimios, no estaban funcionando y ya no soportaba tanto dolor.

.

.

.

**Emmett's POV**

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en meses; trasladamos a Bella a un hospital de mayor calidad; la pobre, inconsciente, ni cuenta se dio, Rose y yo teníamos que jugarnos bien las cosas para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, le debíamos una promesa. A menos que ella lo quisiera nadie se enteraría, en eso quedamos claros Rose y yo la misma noche que llegamos con Bella al hospital, mientras estábamos en la habitación de ella, contemplándola y esperando los resultados de unos exámenes. Nos encargaríamos de todos sus gastos, y de velar por ella. Tuvimos que hacer algunos recortes de nuestros propios consumos para no levantar sospechas de porque sacábamos tanto dinero de las cuentas bancarias; me dio mucho orgullo de mi Rose, porque por ayudar a Bella ya no iba de compras como lo hacía antes.

—Todo lo vale, —me dijo un día —ella y mi sobrino, o sobrina, tienen que estar bien —la queríamos mucho y sentíamos que debíamos protegerla a como dé lugar.

Estuve tentado a decirle a Edward lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía el derecho, pero el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo era tan grande que no me sentí capaz de aumentarlo.

—Tuvo un desprendimiento de la placenta —nos informó el doctor —lo cual por poco le causa un aborto. La hemorragia fue difícil de detener, pero por suerte lo logramos, tiene que guardar absoluto reposo, la vida del niño y ella aún sigue en riesgo, pero siguiendo mis estrictas indicaciones estará bien. Esperemos a que reaccione pronto —concluyo. Después de revisar el monitor y signos vitales se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Desde el momento en que llegamos al hospital, ella quedo inconsciente, al parecer no quería despertar, porque según el médico ya habría tenido que recuperar el sentido solo que se negaba en alguna parte de su inconsciente a reaccionar. Gemidos de dolor brotaban de sus entrañas varias veces, lo cual nos hacía asustar y tener esperanzas de que reaccionara al mismo tiempo, pero nada, así como venían los gritos, desaparecían para sumirse en al total inmovilidad y silencio.

Pasaron cuatro meses, Bella estaba estable y la bebé también; habíamos sabido eso gracias a un ultrasonido que le realizaron para comprobar que el feto creciera y se desarrollara correctamente. Rosalie no podía de la emoción, aunque sabía que le dolía el estado de inconciencia de Bella.

Edward, por otra parte, seguía cada vez más débil, eso me tenía muy afligido, hace ya unos meses salió con la idea de que le suspendieran las quimios, pero por supuesto todos nos opusimos y le enfundábamos fe, le dábamos todo nuestro apoyo; era lo único que podíamos hacer, junto con mantener la esperanza de que algún donante compatible llegara para hacer el trasplante.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche otro gemido procedente de Bella, me gire preocupado, me apresure a llegar a su lado y le tome la mano; otra vez iba a tener uno de sus ataques, me dolía verla llorar en la profunda oscuridad, sin poder hacer nada, era como mi hermana y había mirado su sufrimiento, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle. Ella al parecer me reconoció porque me devolvió la sonrisa e intento hablar pero la voz no le salía.

—Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado, me tenías tan preocupado. No te preocupes, no hables aun, no hace falta —la tranquilice —llamaré al doctor —dije pasando una mano por su frente y besando la palma de su mano —pero al parecer quería seguir con su intento de hablar.

—Oodn… donde soty… estoy.

—En el hospital, Bella, ¿no te acuerdas de nada? —pregunte.

Abrió los ojos de par en par

—Equssee… que me aspo… paso —abrí mi boca para contestarle pero el medico entro en ese momento, parecía que lo había llamado telepáticamente. Al ver que Bella había reaccionado una enorme sonrisa surco sus labios.

—Uau, señorita Swan, por fin tomó la decisión de regresar a la realidad —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella dispuesto a revisarla.

—OH —dijo en un pequeño grito de dolor y una expresión de terror reemplazo a la sorpresa, llevo automáticamente las manos a su vientre, mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**Sé que me he demorado, pero ahora la inspiración se hace esperar un poco más jeje espero me disculpen y me sigan apoyando.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Se merece rr? ¿Qué les pareció? espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

**Mil gracias a quien lee y tiene la historia en favorita y en alerta espero se animen a dejarme su opinión, será muy bien recibida; si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber :D**

**Les comento que tengo otras historias :D las invito por Manteniendo la esperanza y Marcada en mi memoria que espero también sean de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Lu, lu, lu :D otro más… No soy perfecta pero creo que quedó un tanto mejor, ¿verdad?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos pronto<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	19. Chapter 19 - DESPERTAR

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza… ¡DISFRUTENLO! Nos leemos al final**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIX<strong>

**DESPERTAR**

**Bella's POV**

Desperté sin saber dónde me encontraba, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, estaba en la nebulosa; mire a Emmet, quien se mostró preocupado, me dijo que estaba en el hospital y mi cerebro no lograba aun captar esa idea.

Entró el médico, quien al parecer parecía esperanzado; la cabeza me daba vueltas, y el flash cayó sobre mí, mis manos automáticamente acunaron mi vientre. El mundo oscuro en el que me encontraba sumergida, empezaba a llegar a mis recuerdos: desesperación, desolación, soledad, oscuridad, mas desolación, los gimoteos de un bebe; un pequeño al que quería consolar a sabiendas de que era mi hijo, pero que no sabía en donde se encontraba, buscaba en medio de la completa penumbra, no habían caminos, salidas ni entradas, la nada por todas partes, nada que pudiera observar, pero mis oídos estaban completamente alertas a seguir el llanto que provenía de todas partes, en un momento inesperado los gimoteos se ahogaron. Mi desesperación comenzó a crecer, y ahí llegaba él, llegaba Edward. Tal vez solo era un producto más de mi imaginación, producto de los grandes anhelos de mi alma, pero juntos buscábamos, sin embargo no había nada que seguir, nada que encontrar, Edward desaparecía también, él se iba, dejándome sumergida en la inmensa soledad y el dolor. Quise rendirme, quise morirme en ese mismo instante, ya no me quedaba ni un solo refugio de paz.

Las lágrimas caían, al sentir mi abultado vientre, una sensación extraña me recorrió, una mezcla de: impresión y desconcierto, me sorprendió, pero me hiso feliz. No sabía que pasaba, pero mi corazón si lo supo, ahí estaba por quien había luchado, por quien con la oscuridad me había peleado.

—Tranquila señorita Swan, él bebe se encuentra estable, a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleva inconsciente, el desarrollo del feto se ha llevado hasta el momento con normalidad, al parecer le sirvió, su cuerpo se encontraba mal; tal vez el estrés y la presión la llevaron a esto.

—¿Cuno… cuánto tempo… tiempo llevo aquí? —dije con dificultad.

—¿Es normal que hable así doctor? —pregunto Emmet, antes de alguien pudiera decir algo.

—Sí, es normal, sus cuerdas vocales se encuentran dormidas, por así decirlo, cuatro meses de no usarlas, lo recienten; poco a poco irá recuperando su dicción normal —en cara creo que denotaba todo, estaba totalmente pasmada _cuatro meses,_ aun no lo podía entender, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo?; aunque en medio de mis pesadillas, me había parecido más que una eternidad. Las palabras no salían de mi boca

El alivio de que mi hijo estuviera bien llego de inmediato a mí, volví a colocar mis manos alrededor de la redondez de mi estómago y sonreí, seguido de un suspiro de alivio.

—Bella —dijo Rose, entrando en la habitación, muy contenta. Le respondí con una mueca "intento de sonrisa" —me alegra que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos —se sentó a orillas de mi cama y me abrazo con cuidado, hice lo mismo; me sentía tan vulnerable que ese abrazo me devolvió un poco de fortaleza —Shh ya, ya todo paso shh —me consolaba. No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer nuevamente; ya me estaba cansando de eso, llorar se me había hecho inevitable, no quería hacerlo pero me era imposible contenerlo, suaves hipos salían de mi pecho.

—Rose ensé —aclaré un poco la garganta, la sentía reseca; ella, sin pedírselo estiro su brazo y tomo de la mesita metálica un vaso con agua, la cual me ayudo a tomar, el líquido me llego como salvación —sentí que mi bebe se mora… moría lo escuche loar… llorar.

—Shh, pero ya pasó —me ayudó a recostarme nuevamente en las almohadas —tranquila, él bebé está bien —sonrió, mientras acercaba con cuidado una mano a mi vientre —¿Puedo? —pregunto, le devolví la sonrisa mientras asentía; su mano pasó cuidadosa por mi panza —ya estamos aquí —susurro, aunque parecía que más le hablaba al bebé que a mí —¿Sabes?, Últimamente no paraba de moverse, todo este tiempo, para ser más exactos, en las últimas dos semanas ha estado tan inquieto, el médico te hizo muchas ecografías —suspiro, sus ojos tenían un brillo casi mágico —creo que lo logre cansar —sonrió—. Decía que era normal que se moviera, pero me preocupaba, ahora, —levantó la vista que en todo este tiempo no la había despegado del sitio donde acariciaba con ternura —puedo asegurarte que quería que te despertaras, él sentía que ya era hora —coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que Bella, aun no nace, pero ya amo a este niño.

—Cómo —me limpie las lágrimas y ella también se limpió las suyas —¿ya saben el sexo?

—No —rió con alegría —se mueve mucho, pero no se deja mirar ¡es muy pudoroso! —Ambas soltamos la carcajada —tranquila, Bella —dijo después de un rato —no estás sola, no te vamos a abandonar.

—¿Ya se enteraron de que estoy aquí? —Lo dije en plural, pero ella sabía perfectamente a quien me refería.

—No, hemos respetado tu decisión, así que nadie se ha enterado; nos extraña que tu papá no haya puesto alguna demanda o alguna alarma de desaparecida —no me extrañaba eso último, me dolía que mi propio padre, ni se preocupara por mí, pero, por otra parte me alegraba; si me hubiera encontrado, otra hubiera sido la historia de mi hijo y de mí. Quise alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, no me hacían nada bien.

Pero imágenes de mis terribles pesadillas vinieron a mí: los llantos de mi hijo y Edward; Edward, ¿dónde estaba él? El vacío ya formado en mi pecho empezó a doler; quise olvidarlo pero no pude; me reproche tantas veces por no poder hacerlo, incluso en el sueño, pero el terco órgano que tengo por corazón se negaba a dejarlo salir. Cuando estábamos en nuestra búsqueda, íbamos siempre de la mano, vagas esperanzas surgían, esperanzas de una familia; imágenes de un día de campo, bajo el árbol donde cenamos esa noche -la noche más feliz de mi vida- junto a nuestro hijo; como polvo se desvanecían.

Quise preguntar, después de todo Emmett había ido hasta Forks a decirme algo, que no quise escuchar, porque supuse que era de él. En ese momento, como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente entro Emmet, con una enorme sonrisa, pero aun así se miraba triste y ahora que me detenía a mirar con más calma a Rose, se encontraba de la misma manera: mirada triste, perdida, ojos llorosos, ojeras; mi cerebro solo mandaba ideas absurdas, las deseche de inmediato, no podía haber pasado nada, me reusaba a eso.

—Emm ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —susurre bajo y con timidez; pero él pareció escucharme porque asintió —¿que fuiste a decirme a Forks? —Las caras de Emmet y Rosalie eran inescrutables.

—Señorita Swan, necesito llevármela a hacerle unos estudios —el doctor irrumpió en el momento; mis ojos se abrieron mucho, gesto que no pareció serle desapercibido al médico —de rutina, no se preocupe. —sonrió para tranquilizarme; entraron dos enfermeros que traían consigo una camilla; no iba a olvidar que Emmet me debía una respuesta.

Las siguientes tres horas me tuvieron metida en un laboratorio; haciéndome miles de chequeos, pero mi mente estaba en otros lugares, recuerdos dolorosos que quería borrar para siempre, inmediatamente eran sustituidos por la imagen de mi hijo o hija.

De pequeña siempre había soñado con que cuando me casara, con mi príncipe íbamos a tener una linda niña, a la cual la iba a peinar y vestir como lo hacía con mis muñecas, hacerle lindos vestidos; hasta nombres había ideado; pero ahora no me importaba el sexo del bebe, solo lo quería conmigo, en mis brazos y completamente sano. Me lo imaginaba de unos seis meses, llevándolo conmigo en uno de esos cargadores, bien sujeto a mi pecho, paseando por un lindo parque, dejándolo apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza; pero me dio nostalgia, tenía la necesidad de sentir una mano conmigo, de sentir a alguien que me acompañara, y ahí aparecía Edward: su tacto, su calor, su esencia me reconfortaba; en mi mente éramos tan felices. La realidad me abrumo, dejándome ver que nada de eso podía pasar, al menos nada que tenga que ver con Edward, por algo no quise saber de él; no fue un mero capricho o berrinches de niña, no quería que se dañara la vida por mi culpa o por este bebé y que después le reprochara, aunque lo creí improbable, pero la idea no dejaba mi mente.

Ese tipo de pensamientos, junto con las agotantes horas de exámenes me dejaron agotada, sin ganas de hablar con nadie, quería estar sola; así que apenas me acomodaron en mi habitación y sentí que la puerta se abría me hice la dormida, ya era suficiente ajetreo por hoy; además estaba mi maldita preocupación de que mi bebé no se había movido; tenía presente lo que me había contado Rose, pero no lo había sentido y me preocupaba que ni una patadita hubiera dado, extrañaba sentirlo y creo, que estaba hasta un poco enfadada con el pequeño que crecía dentro de mí, por no darme señales de que aun vivía; pero las palabras del médico llegaban a tranquilizarme, un poco.

—Bella ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó una voz que identifique como la de Rosalie.

—Déjala, debe estar muy agotada, es comprensible —esta vez era Emmett.

El cuarto se sumió en un profundo silencio, solo se podía escuchar: los monitores, el suave goteo del suero y los suspiros casuales de Rose y Emm; me extrañaba que aún no pudiera dormir. Me preguntaba si así habría sido en estos meses, yo dormida y ellos esperando ahí a que yo despertara; me dio vergüenza y pena, al fin de cuentas yo no era nada para ellos, y aun así, estaban pendientes, eran los hermanos, la familia que siempre quise.

Empecé a pensar en cómo les iba a pagar todos los gastos, aunque ellos me hubieran dicho que no era necesario, me sentía en la obligación de hacerlo; así que apenas pudiera moverme con gusto, conseguiría algún trabajo, aunque cuando entrara en labor tendría que esperar otro tiempo, no podía dejar solo al bebé, esperar otros meses para empezar de nuevo con el trabajo, la deuda se me iría haciendo más grande, pero algún día la pagaría y estaba lo del sitio donde iba a vivir y…

—¿Qué le vas a decir si vuelve a preguntar? —pregunto Rose, deteniendo y distrayendo así el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—No lo sé. —suspiró—. Aun no lo sé.

—Pero tiene que saberlo, es justo que los sepa.

—Rose —dijo con calma—, mira que ahora esta así, apenas despertando y con las cosas del bebé, ahora ¿te parece justo que la atosiguemos con lo de Edward? —¿Qué le pasaba a mi Edward?

—Lo sé. —Silenció—. ¿Cuándo la den de alta la llevaremos al apartamento que está cerca a la casa, verdad? —dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Sí, es lo justo, tenemos que cuidarla ahora más que nunca. —Silencio nuevamente —¿Te quedaras aquí con ella mientras voy un rato con Edward? —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaba con Edward? ¿Porque no decían nada más?, a donde iba ¿él estaba aquí? Pero, si me habían dicho que él no sabía. ¿Qué carajos pasaba? Miles de preguntas y no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Mi preocupación no daba abasto, seguro que si les preguntaba ellos no me lo iban a decir; algo tenía que hacer para averiguarlo. Por lo pronto, el cansancio por fin logro vencerme.

Las pesadillas volvieron, pero esta vez tenia a mi hijo en brazos; era a Edward al que no encontraba, cada vez me angustiaba más y más, no estaba por ninguna parte, solo su olor que desde siempre recorría mi piel sin poder evitarlo —_Edward_ —grité —_Edward ¿en dónde estás? Regresa, Edward_ —me tropecé con algo. Cuando mi mirada bajo hacia lo que detuvo mis pasos, mi corazón dio un brinco desesperado; caí, mis piernas ya no pudieron sostenerme.

—EDWARD —grité aún más fuerte—. Edward, ya encontré a nuestro hijo —suplique al final, con la voz perdiéndose en mi pecho.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias infinitas por las alertas, los favoritos; pero me encantaría saber que opinan de la historia, recuerden que los review son gratis :D ¿creen que se merece alguno?**

**Perdónenme por la tardanza, pero últimamente mi cabeza no da para mucho jejeje**

**Les aviso que esta historia ya va llegando a su fin, no sé cuántos capis exactamente le falta, me atrevería a decir que unos cinco más y ya, aunque pueden ser menos o pueden ser más .**

**Las invito a pasarse por mis otros fics**

**Y sin más me despido hasta la próxima, Gracias por leer**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: :S la última escena hizo que mi corazón doliera u.u imaginarme a Ed tirado y Bella suplicando por que regrese :'( Bien, otro capítulo más. No soy perfecta pero está mejor, eso creo :p<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos<strong>

**Merce**


	20. Chapter 20 - REALIDAD

**HOLA, no doy más cháchara . ¡DISFRUTENLO! Nos leemos al final**

**Capítulo XX**

**REALIDAD**

Una gran capa de sudor surcaba mi frente cuando me desperté entre un grito ahogado. La imagen de mi pesadilla había sido tan real, el cuerpo sin vida de mi Edward estaba tirado en el piso, tan blanco, tan pálido…

Miré a todos lados y estaba sola, lo que agradecí enormemente, si Rose o Emm hubieran estado de seguro se hubieran preocupado mucho y no quería hacerlos participes de mis tontas pesadillas, que muy en el fondo no me parecían tontas; pero algo estaba sucediendo, había sido lo bástate testaruda como para no escucharlo y al parecer ya no querían decirme… tenía que averiguarlo, mis temores ya no tenían por qué afectarlos.

Después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno mirando al techo de la blanca habitación y escuchando el _pip pip_ del holter, mezclado con el sonido apagado del goteo de suero, me levanté con cuidado, necesitaba caminar un poco. Mis piernas estaba totalmente agarrotadas, intente ponerme en pie y mis piernas no parecieron resistir mi propio peso, caí sentada nuevamente en la camilla y un momento después hice otro intento.

—Señorita Swan, no puede levantarse —me reprendió una enfermera. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y llegar a mi lado para volverme a la camilla.

—Es que mis piernas están agarrotadas, necesito moverme —reproché. Hizo una mueca y asintió

—Haremos lo siguiente, deme cinco minutos y regreso, yo la llevare a dar un paseo por el hospital —sonreí—. Pero por el momento siéntese y no intente pararse —asentí.

Me quede sola de nuevo… aunque no tan sola. Una patada venida desde el fondo de mis entrañas me hizo saber que eso no era del todo cierto. Me carcajeé de pura felicidad. Por fin, mi pequeño había decidido manifestarse, un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al saber que con esa patadita me demostraba que lo que había dicho el medico era cierto.

La mano que ya estaba en mi tripa se llevó otra sorpresa: otra patada; estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento, solo éramos mi hijo y yo. La enfermera ya estaba de nuevo frente a mi esperando que despertara de mi ensoñaron, me sonroje al mirar la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios y al pensar en la cara de tonta que debía de tener.

—Bien, con cuidado —me tomó del brazo derecho y me ayudo a pararme, me di cuenta que ya había retirado los pequeños cables que me conectaban al holter y solo arrastraba con ella un tuvo largo del cual pendía una bolsa de suero.

Apenas atravesamos la puerta de la habitación, un nuevo aire lleno mis pulmones, sentía un olor extraño en el aire: cloro con mezcla a medicamentos —olor típico de hospitales— fruncí la nariz; pero al instante sentí otro tipo de olor que me era extrañamente conocido; no quise ponerle atención pero en mi mente estaba rondando una loca idea que me hacía puño el corazón, no quería que lo que mi cerebro maquinaba fuera real.

Con pasos pequeños caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, aunque el ambiente no era muy agradable, se sentía refrescante respirar otro tipo de aires. Fuimos un momento al jardín central, donde había toda clase de plantas de colores, un inmenso árbol estaba en el centro del cual pendían flores amarillas; respire profundo, mis pulmones me lo agradecieron.

—Que bien se siente —murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Sí, es muy agradable —me respondió la enfermera, quien estaba a mi espalda, ayudándome como soporte; mis piernas aún estaban débiles. Acaricie con ternura mi vientre.

—Te amo —dije bajito, dirigiendo mi mirada a donde se encontraba mi pequeño hijito, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

Al regresar, cuando estábamos en la esquina del pasillo que conducía a mi habitación, los vi, me detuve un momento, temerosa de que me vieran. Iban muy apresurados, me alegró tanto verlos, se me había hecho una eternidad, parecían años y no solo meses los cuales no había tenido contacto con ellos. Carlisle y Esme iban adelante, el señor Cullen tenía entre sus brazos a su señora, que por lo poco que pude mirar estaba llorando, su rostro estaba totalmente desencajado; de la Esme que conocí hace ya un tiempo, no quedaba casi nada. Tras ellos venían Alice y Jasper, había extrañado tanto a la loquilla de Ali, pero en su cara también se denotaba tristeza, iba de la mano de Jazz quien tampoco estaba bien.

Mi corazón se hizo puño ¿que pudo haber pasado para que toda una familia, tan alegre como la recordaba, estuviera en ese estado? Cerré mis ojos por un momento, tratando de despejar de mi mente el mareo que se cruzó. Gire mi rostro y del cuarto contiguo al mío salieron Rose y Emmet, con el semblante descompuesto, y con sigilo se metieron en mi habitación para momentos después salir totalmente asustados

—¡Bella! Ahí estas, cariño —dijo Rose en un gritito y luego se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras Emmet corrió a abrazarme para sostenerme en sus fuertes brazos.

—Ya Emm, aquí estoy —sonreí. Sentir su calor corporal me era reconfortante, no solo porque quería sentir un poco de cariño, sino porque lo consideraba como mi hermano y estar pegada a su pecho, casi asfixiándome con sus brazos, me llenaba de alivio, me brindaba seguridad. De mi vientre vino otra fuerte patada, lo que logro que de mi pecho saliera un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y dolor, mezclado con alegría, era tan hermoso sentir que se movía, que me demostrara con sus pequeños gestos que estaba bien y ¡vivo! Sonreí como tonta. Emm por su parte dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—Aww ha pateado —gritó mientras se reía. Rose, quien se había mantenido un poco distanciada, también sonreía—. Al parecer no le gusta que me acerque a su mamá —se carcajeó.

—Sí, es algo celoso —reí con él y a eso se nos unió Rose. Era tan fácil interactuar con ellos, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. La enfermera, quién aún me estaba sosteniendo del brazo, rio bajito.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —pregunto con un poco de duda.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo —sonreí—, y tú también, Rose —dije de inmediato, al notar en sus ojos un brillo de ilusión, se veía reflejada las ganas que tenían de acariciar mi vientre. El contacto de sus manos era tan especial, me llenaba de mucha más paz, aunque aún sentía en mi pecho la falta de algo, de alguien.

Con cuidado me llevaron de nuevo a la habitación, la enfermera se despidió con una sonrisa después de mi agradecimiento.

—Rose, Emm, necesito que me cuenten lo que pasó, necesito saberlo. Sé que fui una estúpida, pero… —las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, era en este momento en el cual me reprochaba por haber sido tan testaruda, mi mente estaba torturando a mi corazón con miles de ideas absurdas de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Bella… -susurro Emmett, mientras me abrazaba —no puedo decirte nada —y es ahí cuando comprendí, que todo es en su momento.

—Quiero estar sola —dije quedito, sin protestar ni decir nada. Dudaron un poco, pero después de besar mi cabeza salieron.

Me desplome en la camilla, quería simplemente desaparecer o que la tierra me tragara, no podía soportar más esta situación. Mi corazón estaba en completas ascuas por no saber lo que le pasaba a Edward, porque de lo único que estaba segura era de que algo le había pasado. Pero ahora no era el momento de reprocharme por las cosas que no hice, o dejé de escuchar. Con dificultad me deshice de las sabanas y de los cablecitos que nuevamente me conectaban al monitor, tomé el soporte de ruedas del que pendía la bolsa de suero y me sostuve a ella con todas las fuerzas que tenía, caminé hasta la puerta y tuve cierto cuidado de que no viniera nadie; eso trajo a mi mente la escena de cuando escapé… no valía ya la pena recordarlo, no valía la pena traer más dolor al presente.

Me paré frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua. 504, rezaba en números dorados. Al poner mi mano en el pomo pude darme cuenta que estaba temblando y por mi cuerpo empezó a recorrer una sensación extraña, algo oprimía a mi alma, una opresión que me carcomía y aún con ese dolor, me aventure a abrir la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro, cerré con cuidado, sosteniéndome del soporte, y guiándome por la pared logré llegar al interruptor de luz. La luminosidad me cegó por un momento. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, mi vista se posó inmediatamente en la camilla.

Ahí estaba, tendido sobre el mullido colchón.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, mis sentidos me llevaban a protegerlo, ahí estaba, con su rostro aún más pálido de lo que podía recordar, sus labios resecos, unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados. No pude evitar pasar mi mano por sus pómulos, que ahora no tenían color ni vida, estaba mucho más delgado, los huesos de su cara se marcaban… pero aún me parecía hermoso, apenas mirarlo supe que nunca había dejado de amarlo, que nunca había olvidado ni un momento a su lado por corto que haya sido. Algo más se quebró en mi corazón, no quería empezar a idear cosas que no eran, pero la evidencia… su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorrito de lana, recordé como mis dedos de fundían en su cabello, la hermosura, textura y suavidad de cada uno de sus mechones bronce.

Me senté con cuidado a su lado, al borde de la camilla, mis dedos empezaron a recorrer cada parte de su rostro, en una espiral, tratando de memorizarlo. Cerré mis ojos solamente disfrutando de la sensación: su frente, su nariz, con mi pulgar delinee delicadamente sus ojos, sus pómulos, para terminar en los labios. Suspire con profundidad al sentirlos tan resecos, me invadió la necesidad de besarlo, y así lo hice, aunque mi vientre me causaba dificultad, logré llegar a su boca, donde en un delicado y casto beso deje impregnado mi amor.

—Bella —susurro. Sonreí… sonreí porque creí estar en un maravilloso sueño—. Bella, vida mía —dijo tan bajo que me parecía aun irreal—. Quiero abrazarte, pero estoy tan débil, ¿eres real? Dime que lo eres, dime que no estoy alucinando. —Abrí nuevamente mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él, tan verdes como el mismo paraíso, tan verdes como aquel bosque que me traía tantos recuerdos hermosos a su lado.

Al verlo con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse, dos lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron para caer sobre los labios de mi Edward, humedeciéndolos en el acto.

—Hace tanto que tenía sed, hace tanto que me hacía falta tu esencia —suspiró con pesadez, se notaba tan agotado.

—Perdóname —fue lo único que logre articular.

—Perdóname tú a mí, amor. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho desde el principio…

—Shhh —alce mi mano y lo calle delicadamente con un dedo —ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, por ahora tienes que recuperarte, tenemos que estar bien, cariño. —Malditas lágrimas que no dejaban de desbordarse, tenía que estar fuerte… estar fuerte para él.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer Bella —la voz le salía tan pesada.

—No digas eso, no lo vuelvas a decir, tienes que luchar por ti, por mí, por… —tome su mano con delicadeza, estaba tan fría, me parecía tan frágil. La llevé a mi boca para dejar un beso cálido en su dorso y finalmente la coloque en mi vientre —por nuestro hijo, por nuestra familia —no tenía certeza de lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía que hacer algo para que no dejara caer sus esperanzas y de paso las mías. De ladeó con dificultad su cabeza y una lagrima cristalina cayo por su rostro mientras sus ojos se perdían en mi vientre abultado. No sé si realmente sucedió o fue solo una alucinación, pero el movimiento fue tan débil cuando sus dedos hicieron una suave caricia.

—Mi hijo —dijo con profundo amor y orgullo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**¿Y bien? Que les pareció… se merece algún review o un favorito :D déjenme sus opiniones son muy importantes :D**

**Sé que me demoro en actualizar, espero me disculpen y mil gracias por seguirme en esta historia que recuerden es la primera que empecé a escribir y ya pronto llegará a su fin.**

**Gracias a todos por favoritos, alertas, reviews y los lectores fantasma :D mil gracias**

**EDIT: Pobre mi Ed :'( … Bueno, un nuevo capítulo que espero haya mejorado . aunque no soy perfecta pero creo que quedó mejor :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Mercedes**


	21. Chapter 21 - NACIMIENTO

**Hola, bueno les dejo con este nuevo capi :3 ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXI<strong>

**NACIMIENTO**

¿Cómo negar que las palabras de Edward le regresaron vida a mi corazón? ¿Como fui tan tonta para esperar tanto tiempo? Me reprochaba enormemente el hecho de que no hubiera escuchado a Emmet. Me equivoqué, pero no era tiempo de arrepentimientos, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba; lo único que tenia que hacer de ahora en adelante era ser fuerte, no solo por mi bebé y por mí, sino también por Edward; por él mas que nunca.

No cabía en mi cabeza cómo alguien tan bueno debía estar pasando por momentos como estos, puede que lo haya conocido por poco tiempo, pero mi corazón lo conocía de toda la vida.

Se lo veía tan débil, las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos estaban tan acentuadas que parecía irreal. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, un suspiro que sonó entrecortado, al parecer le costaba respirar. Eso me dolía tanto, cómo hubiera querido pasar esos dolores por él.

—¿Bella, eres tú? —me voltee con suavidad para encarar a la persona que había acabado de entrar.

—Hola —respondí en apenas un susurro. Aún las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, intenté limpiarlas y aclararme la voz—. Disculpa. Hola, si soy yo ¿Cómo estas Alice? —la pequeña Alice me quedo mirando aterrada por lo que pareció mucho tiempo. Con pasos lentos se acercó a mí.

—Oh Bella, que gusto volver a verte. ¿Estás bien? —me abrazo con ternura y una de sus manos me acaricio la espalda con suavidad.

—Sí, estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. —Me quedé callada por un momento—. Pero Ali, no puedo soportar verlo así —me deje caer en sus brazos, totalmente derrotada.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco —suspiro—. Debemos tener fuerza —su voz se quebró al final de la frase. Pasaron varios minutos en los que nos quedamos abrazadas tratando de desahogar todo lo que llevábamos dentro, la había extrañado tanto —Bella, ¿qué fue eso? —se alejó un poco, mirándome extrañada. Al principio no entendí, pero después un golpe no tan moderado, proveniente de mi vientre, me hizo caer en cuenta. Mis manos acunaron instintivamente mi tripa y la acaricie con suavidad—. Oh Bella, no puede ser. Bella, Dios Santo —el color de su voz se volvió más feliz, pude notar que desde un principio la voz se le había apagado, tenía un matiz sombrío, no era la Alice alegre que conocí, pero esas palabras las dijo con tanto júbilo que me lo contagió instantáneamente.

Se acercó de sorpresa y empezó a acariciar también mi vientre, logrando que él bebé diera otra patada, al parecer reconoció a su tía, sonreí internamente por eso.

—Ali ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? Te estamos esp… —la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Jasper, quien al verme se quedo paralizado en su sitio—. ¿Bella? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Hola Jazz.

—Dios Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó rápidamente a donde Alice estaba embelesada, acariciando mi estómago, y al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta de que Jazz había llegado. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar o responder algo, los monitores que tenían conectado a Edward empezaron a pitar más rápido de lo normal y su respiración se volvió más errática.

—Edward, Edward —grité desesperada, acercándome a la camilla y tratando de despertarlo.

—Jasper, llama al medico —gritó Alice en medio de los pitidos del holter y de mis propios gritos y llanto.

Todo paso muy rápido, las enfermeras y el medico llegaron momentos después, y nos sacaron a todos de la habitación. A mí me obligaron a regresar a mi cuarto, donde me dieron unos tranquilizantes que poco a poco me dejaron inconsciente.

Las pesadillas no cesaban y no sé por qué los médicos no se daban cuenta de eso, dormir no me hacia para nada bien y más, sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba Edward. Mi subconsciente lo tenía más claro que nunca. Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después, nuevamente bañada en sudor, la habitación estaba oscura y por las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas no se colaba ningún tipo de luz, por lo cual no pude saber si era aun de día.

Intente levantarme pero la intravenosa me detuvo

—Bella, que haces levantándote. Vuelve a acostarte, te harás daño —en ese momento entró Emmet quien encendió la luz y me pilló en mi intento.

—Emmet, necesito ir a ver como está Edward, no soporto esta angustia. Dormir no me sirve de nada —mi voz salió mortificada y desesperada, pero al final se me fue cortando hasta salir en susurros llorosos.

—Él esta bien, ya lo estabilizaron —suspiro pesadamente.

—Pero tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que estar con él.

—Más lo ayudaras quedándote aquí. Estoy seguro que no va a estar tranquilo si se entera que tu te estas preocupándote demasiado…

—Pero Emmett como quieres que no me preocupe, viéndolo en ese estado. Emmet, si él… si él… —no pude continuar, la voz se me quebró en ese instante.

—Ya cariño —me ayudo a regresar a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar refugiarme en su pecho, me sentía tan desprotegida, a veces sentía que ya no podía más—. Todo va a estar bien, ya veras —suspiro nuevamente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza —Alice y Jasper ya me contaron.

—Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse —dije un poco más calmada y con la resignación implícita en mí voz.

—Ellos no dirán nada —aseguró.

—Lo se Emm, confió en ellos. ¿Ya se enteraron Esme y Carlisle?

—No. —Fue su única respuesta.

Nos quedamos en esa posición no sé cuánto tiempo, los mimos de Emmett poco a poco me fueron dando tranquilidad; sentía que el cansancio y el agotamiento, que no se de donde me salía, me iban llevando a la inconciencia.

—Quiero contarles a tus padres —dije en apenas un susurro, antes de quedarme completamente sumida en un sueño profundo.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas. Según el medico me faltaba poco para dar a luz, esa cuestión de días o quizás horas, eso me tenia intranquila.

Una semana después de que desperté ya me habían dado de alta, no sin antes contarle a toda la familia Cullen lo que me sucedió y no sabia porque, pero tenia la certeza de que iba a contar con su apoyo; pero saberlo de sus bocas y sentir los abrazos que me dieron cuando termine mi historia, me reconforto. Me llevaron a vivir con ellos a la casa que tenían en la ciudad, me acogieron como otra miembro de la familia. Al principio se me hacia extraño, pero poco a poco fui entendiendo que ahí era mi lugar, que junto a la familia Cullen por fin había encontrado a mi verdadera familia. Noté en sus ojos que el anuncio de que iba a tener un bebé de Edward les lleno del brillo que tanto les faltaba en su mirada, aunque la alegría no les llenaba por completo, y yo lo sabía, porque me sentía de la misma manera o quizás peor.

No dejé de acudir un solo día a visitar a mi Edward, aunque estaba tan débil que apenas si podía abrir los ojos para mirarme con ternura y sonreír, pero después caía de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Mi desesperación por encontrar un donante crecía cada vez más, estaba en una lucha contra el tiempo, y a Edward no le quedaba mucho. Cuando estaba a su lado, no podía evitar derramar alguna lágrima y rogarle porque luchara.

—Bella, está el piso mojado —dijo Rose, sorprendiéndome con su entrada a la habitación de Edward que ahora era la mía, mientras arreglaba una ropa en el armario.

—De que hablas —respondí igual de sorprendida, dirigiendo mi vista a donde ella la tenía. Un gran charco había bajo mis pies. Por instinto pase mi mano por mi intimidad para encontrar que estaba mojado, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?—. Él bebé —fue lo único que me sentí capaz de decir, antes de sentir como las manos delicadas de Rose me tomaban de la cintura y con cuidado me sacaban de la casa para llevarme en el auto de ella hasta el hospital, donde estaban todos en su visita diaria a Edward.

—Amor, vamos para allá —pausa —Si, si Emmet ella esta bien pero al parecer ya va a tener al bebé. Si, acaba de romper fuente. Dile al medico que ya vamos para allá. —Colgó inmediatamente después sin esperar respuesta.

—Perdón, no quise ensuciar nada. No he sentido dolor ni nada por el estilo, apenas ahora empiezo a sentir ciertas molestias —dije entre apenada y sorprendida, no sabia como funcionaba esto de tener bebés, pero todo se me estaba haciendo tan raro.

—No te preocupes, no tienes nada porque disculparte. Todo va a estar bien Bella, aquí estamos. —Ahora que me ponía a pensar mejor, y me fijaba más en la reacción de mi cuerpo, mis manos estaban temblando. Me repetí internamente que todo iba a estar bien, pero aún estaba en una especie de shock, aun no me cabía en la cabeza que dentro de poco iba a tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. Pude sentir como una leve sonrisa empezaba a inundar mis labios.

—Rose, voy a ser mamá —dije en un susurro. Rose soltó una carcajada temblorosa; ahí pude darme cuenta que ella también estaba nerviosa.

—Y yo, voy a ser tía —dijo entre lágrimas —. Gracias Bella —una de sus manos, sin descuidar el volante y sin dejar de ver la carretera, la coloco encima de mi vientre, eso me hizo sentir mucho mas tranquila.

Llegamos al hospital donde todos estaban en la entrada de emergencias, esperándonos.

—Bella, todo estará bien cariño —dijo Esme alegremente.

No tuve tiempo de escuchar a más, me subieron a una camilla y me condujeron hasta la sala de partos. En el camino los dolores eran cada vez mas fuertes y no se cuantas horas pasaron pero el dolor en mi vientre se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y más constante.

—Emmet estoy asustada, me duele mucho —logre articular en medio del dolor que me estaba atravesando. Habría querido que Edward me acompañara en este momento, sosteniendo mi mano y besándome con completo amor, así estuviera llena de sudor mezclado con lágrimas, en este momento fantasear aminoraba un poco mi dolor y hacia brincar aun mas a mi corazón.

—Tranquila Bella, aquí estoy nena —dijo tranquilizándome mientras me tomaba la mano en sinónimo de apoyo.

—¿Edward está bien? —no pude evitar preguntar, la preocupación me inundaba.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Ay Emm, como me gustaría que estuviera aquí, y que estuviera sano —las lágrimas no paraban y ya no sabía identificar cuáles eran del dolor físico y las del alma. Emmet solo se quedó en silencio.

—Bien, Bella —el medico entró —llegó el momento de hacer que ese bebé salga —anunció tranquilamente y mis nervios aumentaron—. Todo estará bien, solo relájate —me reconforto mientras se colocaba unos guantes de goma y una de las enfermeras alzaba mis piernas para ubicarlas en dos aparatos a cada lado de la camilla, dejándomelas totalmente abiertas. Mis mejillas se encendieron pensando en la posición en la que estaba, pero eso poco importo cuando otro dolor me llegó, tan fuerte que un jadeo fuerte salió de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo.

—Emmet, te quedarás ¿Verdad? —Pregunté apretando su mano y mirándolo con gran esfuerzo.

—Nunca te dejaría sola —juró en medio de una sonrisa, los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal y eso me alegraba a mí también. Me dio un beso en la frente.

—Bien, Bella, apenas sientas otra contracción pujas.

Nunca pensé que esto dolería tanto, puje hasta que creí que no tenía fuerzas para seguir, evité gritar porque eso me quitaba fuerzas, pero aun así pequeños jadeos dolorosos salían de mi pecho. La mano de Emmet a estas alturas creo que estaba morada, pero en ningún momento se quejó, solo podía de reojo mirar como sonreía y me brindaba palabras de aliento.

Un llanto hermoso, en medio de mis jadeos de dolor, dejó la estancia, por un momento, en total silencio. Alcé mi mirada hacia Emmet, quien tenía en los ojos un brillo increíble y en sus labios una sonrisa gigante, después soltó una carcajada y se llevó las manos a la boca en sinónimo de sorpresa.

—Bella, eres madre de una hermosa niña —Anuncio el medico mientras colocaba en mi pecho a un pequeñito ser, aun no dejaba de llorar y mis manos se alzaron por instinto para consolarla. Todo el mundo dejo de existir en ese momento, solo éramos mi muñequita y yo.

—Hola Corazón, soy mami. Que linda eres. —dejó paulatinamente de llorar, hasta que al fin se calmó, sonreí por eso. En ningún momento deje de acariciar sus casi inexistente pelito que estaba desordenado, pero podía mirar claramente unas pequeñas sortijas, y en medio de la sangre que aun le cubría la cabecita me di cuarenta que tenia mi mismo tono de cabello. No tenia palabras para describir cuanto la amaba, sus ojitos vivaces, del mismo color de Edward se fijaron en mi, una sonrisa tonta inundo a mis labios, las lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en mis ojos. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando sentí como una mano tan conocida se colocaba encima de la mía, haciendo que una corriente atravesara mi cuerpo.

—Edward —me miró con adoración, en sus ojos habían lágrimas. Sin omitir sonido alguno sus labios dibujaron un perfecto "Te amo" que llenó mi corazón de completa felicidad y amor. Después dejó caer su vista a la pequeña criatura que tenía en mi pecho y las lágrimas se deslizaron libres por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>:') ¿NO ES HERMOSO? espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo haciéndolo :3 espero sus opiniones<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER y nos leemos pronto :D**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Otro más :3 recuerden que no soy perfecta y varias cosas se me pasarán, aunque a este no le encontré, según yo, muchos errores ^.^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos<strong>

**Merce**


	22. Chapter 22 - MI LUZ

**Hola. ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXII<strong>

**MI LUZ**

Edward's POV

Habían pasado tantas cosas, y en tan poco tiempo, que me parecía casi irreal que las haya vivido o que en verdad me las mereciera; si en este mismo instante moría, estaba seguro moriría feliz, sabiendo que mi corta vida dio frutos. Sin embargo, en mi corazón aún se albergaba la ilusión de formar una familia con mi Bella y con el bebé que venia en camino.

Ya tenía casi perdidas mis esperanzas, ya nada para mi tenía sentido… cuando llegó ella, mi pequeña luz, mi esperanza; en un principio creí que era una mera alucinación, pero cuando sentí a esa pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella supe que era real y me juré luchar, pero al parecer la realidad, la vida quería que eso no fuera así, sentía como me azotaba, me cacheteaba diciéndome — _¡Despierta! Las cosas no son como tu crees, la realidad es distinta, las cosas no salen como uno muchas veces las quiere o las desea… soñar no sirve, vivir no consiste en ser feliz de la manera en que tú quieres, consiste en sobrevivir y de tener lo que más te conviene, y yo sé lo que te conviene—._ Esas palabras dolían, se enterraban en mi pecho y se retorcían en mi interior Y ¿Quién era yo para refutarla? Una simple marioneta pendida de sus hilos. Quería rebelarme, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que las cosas debían ser así, que todo pasa por algo y para algo, tal vez alguien mucho mejor estaba esperando por ella, por mi Bella, pero me negaba a verlo de esa manera, mi parte egoísta afloraba reclamándola como mía.

Después de mi recaída quedé más débil de lo normal, realmente sentía que no iba a amanecer hasta el otro día, cada suspiro lo tomaba como si fuera el último, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, lo hacia con la idea de que no los iba a abrir jamás, me despedía mentalmente de todo el mundo, me despedía de todos mis recuerdos y cuando despertaba y la encontraba sentada a mi lado, acariciando su vientre con una mano y con la otra tomando la mía, no podía evitar sonreír; pero no quería una vida así para ella y mi hijo, podía notar el brillo de preocupación en su mirada y eso no lo quería.

Infinidad de veces traté de decirle que me dejara, que se alejara, que por su bien no se preocupara por mi, que su embarazo debía pasarlo de forma tranquila, pero apenas mencionaba el tema me callaba, diciéndome que no debía hablar porque eso me debilitaba, que pase lo que pase ella iba a estar ahí.

Una pequeña esperanza afloro cuando los médicos me dijeron que esperar un donante era casi imposible, y ya lo había vivido, pero que la única posibilidad estaba cuando mi hijo naciera y podían trasplantar las células madre de su cordón umbilical. Me explicaron un montón de cosas y procedimientos de los cuales no entendí mucho, pero mi padre decía que era lo más factible, sin embargo, pedí que no le dijeran nada a Bella, por si no sobrevivía hasta ese día o por si las cosas no funcionaban, no quería llenarla de esperanzas, pero quería creer que todo iba a funcionar.

Las semanas pasaron y mi Bella se veía cada vez más hermosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos resplandecientes; no podía evitar el deseo de tocarla, de sentir su piel, su tripa, sus labios sobre los míos, su calor reconfortante, me sentía tan débil que solo atinaba a sonreírle y a susurrarle muchos te amo, lo cuales no me eran suficientes.

Esa mañana estaba un poco más fuerte, tal vez podría ser imperceptible, pero para mi era muy notorio, podía por lo menos sentarme con más ánimo en la cama y tener abiertos los ojos por un periodo más largo. Mis padres estaban conmigo, como cada mañana charlando, mientras Alice estaba en a cafetería comprando algo para todos.

—¡Dios mio santo! —entró chillando Alice, todos la miramos confundidos —Vienen para acá, vienen para acá. Hay que alistar todo —le dijo a Carlisle desesperada mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

—Cálmate primero Alice, que no te estoy entendiendo.

—Bella, viene para acá. Rose la trae en el auto —se me heló la sangre, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, se pudo haber caído por las escaleras o tal vez en el baño… el bebé y ella tenia que estar bien,

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunte con dificultad.

—El bebé viene en camino, el bebé va a nacer. Edward, vas a ser padre —chilló. Me quedé en shok por unos momentos, mientras era medio consiente de que mi padre decía que iba a avisarle al médico.

—Emmet… Emmet ya fue a buscarlo, debe estar hablando con él —Anunció ella entre saltitos y chillidos de felicidad.

—De todas maneras, iré a ver que sucede. ¿Vienes cariño? —se dirigió a Esme, quién estaba aún sentada en el sillón frente a la camilla con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Carlisle, voy a ser abuela —las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos mientras me miraba y ambos sonreímos. Carlisle y Alice rieron pero poca atención les presté después, en mi mente solo estaba la idea de que pronto iba a tener a un pequeñito o pequeñita que me iba a decir _papi_. La realidad me cayó encima como un balde de agua fría, si las cosas no salían como las deseaba, tal vez nunca vería ni escucharía su dulce voz llamándome, sus primeros pasos, sus dedos torpes sobre las teclas del piano cuando le enseñara a tocarlo, su primer día de escuela, su graduación… deseché esas ideas y me removí en la cama intentando deshacerme de las sabanas, quería salir para ir con Bella, tenia que estar con ella. Pero mamá me lo impidió y no es que estuviera en condiciones de hacer fuerza con ella, así que con toda la tristeza y resignación en el alma regresé a la cama.

Los médicos llegaron poco después, informándome que el trasplante lo tenían que hacer tan pronto Bella diera a luz, que no podían esperar mas tiempo porque estamos dependiendo y luchando contra él, así que todo estaba preparado. Mamá salió diciendo que tenía que estar apenas llegara Bella y no pude negarme, es más, estaba mas tranquilo si ella iba.

—Por favor —supliqué—, avísame cualquier novedad. —Sonrió mirándome con sus ojos esmeralda llorosos y llenos de ternura. Después de darme un beso en la frente y de revolver mi cabello salió apresurada. El tiempo se me hizo eterno hasta que el médico entró nuevamente a revisarme. —Doctor, mis esperanzas están casi nulas —suspiré— No se si las cosas van a salir bien, así que quiero ir a ver a Bella, quiero estar con ella en este momento, ver a mi hijo o hija antes de entrar a quirófano —pedí, y el doctor no se pudo negar.

—Edward, todo va a salir bien —dijo— pero te llevaré para que te llenes de motivos para seguir luchando, no te puedes rendir —simplemente asentí.

Con ayuda de una enfermera lograron colocarme en una silla de ruedas y una cobija sobre mis piernas; aún llevaba la intravenosa, así que la bolsa de suero la llevaba también sobre las piernas. Cuando llegamos a la sala de partos nos informaron que aún estaba en labor, podía escuchar desde el pasillo los quejidos lastimeros de Bella, pero ningún grito salió de sus labios, era tan fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, quería alejar de ella cualquier tipo de dolor, odiaba vela sufrir.

—Quiero entrar —le pedí al doctor, quien empujando la silla me hizo entrar.

La escena que se presentó ante mis ojos fue la más hermosa del mundo, pude mirar como la cabeza del bebé se asomaba y pronto con unos cuantos empujes más de Bella, salió por completo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Un fuerte llanto inundó la sala, un llanto lleno de vida.

—Bella, eres madre de una hermosa niña. —Anunció el médico mientras la colocaba encima del pecho de ella, de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, el debilitamiento y la emoción no me dejaban, así que únicamente me limité a observar. El médico me llevó hasta un lado de Bella y pude ver a Emmet a su lado quien cruzo una fugaz mirada conmigo, y pude jurar que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Asintió y dando media vuelta salió.

—Hola Corazón, soy mami. Que linda eres. —le susurró mientras su dedo índice paseaba por su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas y su cuerpecito, la miraba con competa adoración. Bella, con el rostro sudoroso, la piel pálida y con su cabello cubierto en un gorro azul, se veía hermosa, ante mis ojos era la mujer más bella y la más valiente que puede existir; no sabía como tanto amor podía caber más en mi pecho. Mi mano por instinto se alzó y con esfuerzo la coloqué sobre la de ella, quien en ese momento me notó.

—Edward— sonreí, la vista se me nublaba, las lágrimas no me permitían ver muy bien pero lo que podía lo disfrutaba al máximo.

—Te amo —intente decir pero las palabras no me salieron, solo un débil movimiento de labios. Mi adorada bebé, mi niña, quería creer que la iba a ver crecer… me llene de valor y de esperanza, iba a luchar por ella, por mi niña, y por mi Bella.

No me permitieron estar más tiempo, Bella se reusó a que me llevaran pero cuando le dijeron que me iban a meter a quirófano su rostro cambió.

—Edward ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿te sientes bien? —su preocupación era evidente, mientras una enfermera se llevaba a la niña para limpiarla y vestirla.

—No te preocupes amor, todo va a salir bien —la tranquilicé. El médico no tuvo más remedio que contarle sobre mi operación.

—¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería llenarte de esperanzas y aún no quiero que lo hagas, no se si las cosas van a funcionar. —Tomé un gran suspiro antes de continúan—. Si no funciona… quiero que me prometas que vas a seguir y vas a luchar por nuestra hija, vas a luchar como siempre lo hiciste… eres una guerrera amor, y desde donde esté las voy a proteger, no vas a estar sola y mi familia no te dejara sola. Quiero que rehagas tu vida, quiero que seas feliz. —Bella se quedo callada por un momento sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

—Edward, todo va a salir bien, tiene que salir bien —las lágrimas caían por su rostro—. Vamos a luchar juntos y vamos a ser felices juntos, vamos a recrear nuestra vida juntos —podía notar la impotencia en su voz. Suspiré.

—Solo promételo, Bella.

—Te lo prometo. Pero tú prométeme que volverás, prométeme que vas a volver a mi lado. —No pude prometer nada, agache mi cabeza y le hice señas al medico para que me llevara con él.

—Te amo, Bella —susurré sin poder mirarla a los ojos, quería hacerlo, quería perderme por ultima vez en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, pero no lo hice, no fui capaz de hacerlo y sabia que me arrepentiría.

—Edward, regresa —fue lo último que escuche de su boca, tan débilmente a lo lejos que llegue a creer que fue una alucinación. Una sola idea cruzaba por mi mente… esté donde esté las iba a cuidar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega este capitulo que es el capitulo final; sólo me falta el epílogo que espero poder subirlo mas pronto de lo que yo misma lo creo jajaja.<strong>

**Quiero darles infinitas gracias a quienes me han acompañado en esta historia desde el principio y a quienes se han unido a lo largo del camino, un año ya ** me parece casi irreal. Gracias por los favoritos, los alertas, los reviews que han sido realmente un pago genial.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: No soy perfecta así que muchas cosas se me pasarán.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso gigante, nos leemos pronto<strong>

**Merce**


	23. Epílogo - POR SIEMPRE

**Hola, ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**POR SIEMPRE**

El recuerdo de todo lo que vivimos pasó ante mis ojos de forma precipitada, pero aun así, podía disfrutar de cada momento, cada risa, cada rose, cada palabra, cada mirada. Todo se sentía tan lejano pero tan vivo y tan real.

Los meses transcurrieron de forma apresurada, el tiempo pasaba como un borrón que dejaba a sus espaldas poco a poco los malos recuerdos. Miraba como mi pequeña crecía, como cada día lo llenábamos de más felicidad y amor que el anterior. Ahora que nos deteníamos a mirar hacia atrás, nos dábamos cuenta que la vida nos golpeó, pero nos tenia preparadas cosas mucho mejores.

La operación fue todo un éxito, la angustia de no saber que iba a pasar y la desesperanza nos había jugado una mala pasada. Al entrar a la sala de operaciones miré todo negro, incluso desde antes ya me había resignado a que ésa fue la ultima vez que veía a mi Bella, y la primera y también última vez que estuve al lado de mi hermosa hija, tan perfecta, tan real.

Pero cuando todo se mejoró no tuvimos de qué preocuparnos. La recuperación fue un poco más lenta de lo esperado, pero poco a poco empezaba a sentir la salud en mi interior, y la vitalidad que me daba el amor de mi familia, el de mi Bella que siempre estuvo conmigo, apoyándome y dándome la fuerza necesaria para seguir, brindándome su espíritu guerrero, y qué decir de mi preciosa Natalie, ella con tan solo existir hacia mucho más en mi de lo que algún día pude imaginar.

Ahora que habían pasado 7 años desde aquello, todo se pintaba mejor, desde hace ya tiempo que se pintaba mejor; pero ahora, nuestra dicha era aún mayor, nuestro segundo hijo venia en camino; sé que aún éramos muy jóvenes, pero ambos maduramos bastante en muy poco tiempo, maduramos en familia, la vida misma nos golpeó para poder hacerlo, pero aun así, éramos completamente felices. No nos arrepentíamos de nada de lo que vivimos, siempre lo tomábamos como algo que teníamos que pasar para poder llegar a donde estábamos y poder valorar con más intensidad lo que teníamos. Con la ayuda de mis padres pudimos terminar el instituto y después ambos empezamos las carreras universitarias que siempre habíamos soñado. Yo estaba en mi último semestre de música mientras Bella estaba en su tercer año de artes plásticas.

Regresamos a Forks cuando Bella sintió que tenía que aclarar las cosas con su padre, eso pasó un año después del nacimiento de Natalie. Charlie se mostró arrepentido, Bella le aseguró que lo perdonaba pero aun así le dijo que no podía pretender regresar a la relación que mantenían antes, así que se despidieron mientras prometimos volver regularmente para que él mirara a su nieta, a la cual también pidió disculpas a pesar de que no le entendía en absoluto.

Bella esa noche lloró hasta más no poder, sabía que en su corazón había aún resentimiento para con sus padres, por no haberla apoyado cuando más lo necesitó, sabía que nunca pensó recibir un trato así por sus progenitores, pero también tenía la plena seguridad de que con él tiempo las cosas iban a cambiar; Bella era humana así como yo o como cualquier otro, pero había algo que la diferenciaba del resto, algo que la hacia especialmente única, y eso era su enorme bondad, su capacidad de perdón.

Las vacaciones de verano tuvieron lugar y toda la familia nos dispusimos a viajar a Forks, el viaje fue realmente cómodo y tranquilo, ya que mi Bella se mantuvo durmiendo todo el trayecto, despertándose solo cuando teníamos que pasarnos al carro que nos llevaba al pueblo; y si ella estaba tranquila, por supuesto yo también. El médico no había puesto problema con que viajara, estaba en su sexto mes y según él, no había riesgo.

Ayudé a colocar a mi pequeña en su asiento en la parte trasera del coche y Bella se acomodó en el sitio del copiloto para quedarse inmediatamente dormida. Me reí quedito mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, lo tenía a medio coger y al parecer el sueño la había vencido, Natalie al darse cuenta de aquello también se rió. En estos tiempos se notaba muy cansada y agotada, lo que por supuesto era normal, por ese motivo quería que en este viaje se relajara lo más posible mientras disfrutábamos del embarazo, ver a ese pequeño ser crecer en su vientre era genial. Mis padres y hermanos nos siguieron en dos autos más.

Todo el trayecto me la pasé charlando con la niña, que a su corta edad era muy inteligente, alegre e inquieta; a Bella y a mi nos hacia pegar sustos de ataque cuando se escondía por cualquier parte de la casa, y nunca era el mismo lugar que el anterior. Horas enteras nos pasábamos buscándola hasta que la encontrábamos dormida ya sea en el ático, bajo la cama, en algún armario… y esta, en algún punto también se quedó dormida, verla por el espejo retrovisor tan tranquila y profunda hizo que mi pecho se inundara de plena dicha.

—Amor, despierta —traté de despertar a Bella pero estaba profunda.

—Ay Edward, tu y tus princesas durmientes—. Se burló Emmet mientras se bajaba de su auto

—Cállate mejor y ayúdame a llevar a tu ahijada hasta su cuarto —le dije, a lo que por supuesto obedeció sin chistar. Emmett se había convertido en mi compadre, como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo como hermano. Bella, decidida dijo que él y Rosalie serian los padrinos en el bautizo, la comunión, confirmación, y si podría ser posible también en la boda de la niña ante lo cual me enfurecí, pues mi bebé, siempre seria _mi bebé_ y ningún bastardo seria lo suficientemente bueno para ella; estaba tan agradecida con él y como no estarlo yo también, si se portó tan maravilloso cuando más lo necesitamos. La tomé en brazos y aunque pesaba un poco más de lo normal no me importó; sus brazos se enredaron a mi cuello y susurro incoherencias antes de susurrar un _te amo_ y seguir con su sueño. Cuando ya estuvo cómoda y arropada me dispuse a organizar la sorpresa que tanto tiempo llevaba planeando.

Cuando el crepúsculo se asomaba estaba todo listo, solo esperaba que Alice terminara de hacer su _Make over_ con Bella, para mí siempre estaba linda con lo que se pusiera, pero según mi querida hermana era una noche especial y debía estar espectacular.

Mi ansiedad iba en constante asenso, volvía a tener 17 años y las manos me sudaban. Me sentía realmente patético. Respiré hondo tres veces antes de voltear, cuando escuché el sonido de unos pasos bajar por las escaleras. A partir de ese momento todo se presentó ante mí en cámara lenta, apreciando cada detalle que se mostraba totalmente magnificado. Mi Bella, con un vestido cereza que llegaba hasta bajo el busto y a partir de ahí caía libre, tenia una pequeña cintita la cuál lograba que su vientre resaltara bajo la tela haciéndola ver aún mas hermosa que nunca, sobre sus hombros llevaba un delgado saco. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, me sonrió también iluminando todo a mí alrededor.

—Te ves hermosa— era increíble, llevábamos casi 8 años juntos y esa parte tímida de ella que la hacia sonrojar no desaparecía, y eso me encantaba, me volvía totalmente loco saber que el tiempo no podía cambiar lo que sentíamos, siempre era como la primera vez, todo era como la primera vez y nunca me cansaría de repetirlo.

—Gracias, y tú te ves muy guapo, aunque esa palabra es un insulto para como te ves en estos momentos. —Mi Bella, siempre quitándome las palabras de la boca, tergiversándolas para alagarme, esas palabras las había tenido que decir yo, me las había robado de la vez que se las dije, era una especie de deja vú. Sonreí mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Preparada? —hizo una mueca para después suspirar y finalmente asentir. Sabía que no le agradaban las sorpresas pero esperaba que esta le gustara.

Conduje con la velocidad necesaria para no parecer desesperado ni demasiado lento, no podía evitar agarrar con más fuerza de lo normal el volante, y si no me calmaba seguramente no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Me atreví a mirarla de soslayo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando se fue dando cuenta del lugar al que la llevaba, sonreí tranquilizándome un poco.

—Es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, Edward— dijo apenas la ayudé a bajar del auto.

—El mio también— dije en total acuerdo. Todo estaba decorado justo de la misma manera como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, incluso la noche estaba despejara y se podían mirar las estrellas y la enorme luna era la reina de la noche, opacada por supuesto por Bella, que era mucho más hermosa, mi Bella brillaba con luz propia.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta la mesa en la que estaba dispuesta nuestra cena, comimos tranquilamente y dos copas de vino tinto nos acompañaron hasta el final cuando fue el tiempo de invitarla a recostarnos y mirar las estrellas, justo como aquella vez.

Los sonidos que hacían los grillos, las luciérnagas y el correr del rio, lograban que el lugar se magnificara, todo era tan tranquilo, tan esperanzador y tan armonioso. La tomé de la cintura para hacer que se colocara de lado, justo como estaba yo, para quedar frente a frente. Acaricié con delicadeza su suave piel, se sentía tibia bajo mi tacto; su nariz, sus ojos, que en ese momento los había cerrado; sus labios que los invadía un pequeño temblor.

—Mi amor —susurré sobre ellos—, te amo tanto, cielo.

—Mi Edward. Te amo también, corazón.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez, justo en este mismo sitio, cuándo dijiste que si deseo algo con todas mis fuerzas el universo conspira para que se hagan realidad, y yo te confesé que las estrellas me guiaron hasta ti? —Asintió, aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en sus labios —Pues bien, esa noche desee algo con todas mis fuerzas; esa noche, cuando saliste huyendo y yo pensaba que regresarías… —la nostalgia me invadió, —una estrella fugaz apareció. Esa noche, pedí pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, esa noche el universo empezó a jugar sus cartas, buenas, malas, crueles, pero al fin de cuentas cartas que siempre se encaminaban a conspirar a mi favor, a nuestro favor. —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, con un beso la limpié inmediatamente—. Esa noche también me prometí una cosa, algo que a lo largo de todo este tiempo e venido ratificándomelo. Abre tus ojos linda. —Quería mirarla, ver sus hermosos ojos para continuar hablando, ver sus pozos chocolate para saber que esto es real y no un mero sueño—. Esa noche me prometí cuidarte, estar a tu lado y amarte siempre. Te amo, y quiero pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa, quiero mostrarle al universo mis agradecimientos mediante ese acto, quiero que quede constancia de que nada ni nadie podrán romper lo que sentimos; quie… —sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de decir una palabra más. Sus labios demandantes, feroces pero tiernos y amorosos a la vez, su boca compaginándose perfectamente con la mía, compartiendo aliento, compartiendo vida mediante ese pequeño pero grandioso gesto.

—Si, si quiero casarme contigo —dijo en medio de un devorador beso.

El amor que nos profesamos, ese que nos dio siempre las fuerzas para seguir, para ser mejores cada día, ese mismo que brilló siempre en medio de la oscuridad, el que venció a la realidad y nos llevó a sobrepasar sus barreras, el cual usamos como nuestra única y potente arma para conducirnos hasta el día de hoy; ese mismo amor, y aún más potente, nos invadió por completo, nos conectó para siempre con el mismo cielo, con las estrellas, en las cuales desde siempre, estuvo escrito que nuestros caminos estaban unidos, que nuestro destino era estar juntos y ser felices el uno al lado del otro; juntos a través de los tiempos y por siempre.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Debo confesar que las lágrimas están en mis ojos… mi primer bebé grande terminado, mi primer orgullo concluido… uff :') .<strong>

**Un año ya ES INCREIBLE.**

**Gracias enormes a cada personita que me ha acompañado en este proyecto, gracias a cada uno de los favoritos, de las alertas, cada review que he tratado de responder a todos, si se me pasó alguno lo siento de verdad, pero en cada respuesta traté de plasmar mis agradecimientos :') , que bonito saber que están de alguna manera ahí a pesar de que me demoraba horrores en actualizar :$ pero aquí tienen, esta vez no me demoré tanto ^_^ o ya juzgaran ustedes jejeje. Infinitas gracias, nunca podré agradecérselos completamente.**

**Espero que el epílogo haya sido de su agrado,****les subo un Outtake muy pequeño****. Con mucho cariño y amor, por y para ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Bueno, "editado" por completo gracias a quienes se han unido a esta historia después de concluida. Son un amor **<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER STOP DREAMING<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	24. Outtake

**Outtake**

—Edward, tu ya no me interesas, nunca estuve enamorada de ti, solo me acerqué a tí porque quería darle celos a Benjamin —las palabras de Tanya me cayeron como mil baldes de agua fría.

Desde que la conocí en el instituto me pareció una niña linda, pero nunca creí llegar a enamorarme, sino hasta que un día a la salida de la cafetería me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta un sitio apartado donde me besó. Ella, unos cuantos años mayor, la chica con la que todos los chicos del instituto soñaban, me había dado el primer beso de mi vida y mi tonto corazón le creyó cuando me dijo que me amaba, que desde que entré al instituto se había fijado en mí, que le parecía un niño tierno y simpático. Me desvivía por ella, le llevaba chocolates, flores, todo por verla sonreír, todo por ver como sus ojos se iluminaban. Que tonto había sido, y ahora estaba roto.

—Tanya, no me dejes— supliqué, las lágrimas me estaban nublando la vista. Se rió a carcajada limpia.

—No me hagas reír niñito ¿creíste que alguien como yo se fijaría en ti? Que lástima me das. Eres agraciado, no lo niego, pero no me das la talla, soy mucho para ti—. Con esas palabras, que quedaron retumbando en el aire se dio media vuelta y se fue, y con ella se fueron mis ilusiones, mis ganas de amar, se fue la confianza que le tenía a las mujeres. Desde ese momento me prometí no volver a enamorarme, las mujeres eran crueles, solo había una excepción… mi madre.


End file.
